The 100: Alone but Together
by Omegawolfjack
Summary: Clarke can't stand the burden of killing over 300 people at Mount Weather. She's not the only one with this burden. What if Bell and the gang goes with her when she leaves? Takes place after Skaikru saved their people from Mount Weather. Season 2 because the ideas I have for this story work best after this event! Bellarke and Murven and probably others! T for sex themes/language
1. Chapter 1 Walk of Shame

**Hello! Now yes, this is my first 100 story but it takes place after Season 2 because it's the best season to start everything I'm going to do with this story! Even though I'm patiently waiting for season 7 just like you! There are a few minor changes I made, especially with Murphy's scenario in the bunker, don't worry I didn't change the way he acts! He's still gonna be the smart ass Murphy we all know and love. Anyways! For those who like newer seasons sometime during this story I'll probably try to bring in the newer characters but for now we're gonna start with the originals! It will start in the form of POV's (point of views) but will probably be third person sometimes. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW I'M GOING SOMEWHERE!**

_Chapter 1: Walk of Shame_

Bellamys P.O.V (3pm):

We did it.. We rescued the 47 from Mount Weather. Something finally went our way. It was extremely quiet as we all made our way through the forest back to Camp Jaha. All that could be heard were the sounds of the sticks and rocks crunching under everyone's shoes around me. I was near the front of our calmly marching army with Dr. Griffin just ahead of me being carried on a stretcher by two guards. My eyes wandered over to Clarke looking straight down at her feet as she walked. The gun in my hands started feeling heavier as I watched her try not to break down. We won, but at what cost? We killed probably over three HUNDRED people to save our own. What a victory… no.. I'm glad we aren't celebrating. It isn't a celebration. 18th birthdays or new born babies are celebrations. Ending 300 lives was not something to party about. Get drunk? Maybe. But no reason to be happy.

I picked up my pace until I made it next to Clarke and matched her speed. I didn't say anything. I just didn't want her to be alone. Her hair was covering the sides of her face because she was looking down. I don't know how to explain it but all I wanted to do in that moment was wrap my arm around her so she knew I was there for her. So that's just what I did. She looked over and up at me and gave the quickest, and most pathetic excuse for a smile I have ever seen. God.. What is going on inside your head Clarke Griffin?

Clarkes P.O.V:

I can't even look up… the faces of all these people would just remind me of what I had to do to get them here. Bellamy walking behind me doesn't seem phased at all, but that's Bellamy. As strong on the inside as he is on the outside. Me however? I honestly don't know how I haven't cracked already. I can feel Jaspers eyes on me every now and then. What's wrong with me? That's the second person in a happy relationship that I have taken away. At least Finns sacrifice helped us. With enough time I'm sure we could have figured out a way to keep Maya alive. Yeah Clarke.. Just tell yourself that to feel better.. How can I? She's dead and in Jasper's eyes.. I might as well be too.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice Bellamy caught up to me and was walking next to me. Gripping his rifle harder than he probably has to. Neither of us said anything. It wasn't right. When I first met Bell he was this power hungry dick head who had a parade of girls in and out of his tent constantly. Even then I had to admit.. He wasn't a bad leader. Once he got everyone to build the wall he earned a little bit of my respect. But the day trip we took where we found that bunker and guns.. That day something happened and I had this sudden feeling and attraction to Bellamy. He wasn't a dick.. He was just a man trying to do anything he could to protect his sister. That's the day I realized I NEEDED Bellamy. And it wasn't just because of his fight and the fact he won. It was everything. I didn't want to be the only one trying to do what was best for everyone. The only leader.. Bellamy was the heart, I was the head. Without Bellamy I'm nothing. He proved my point when I felt his big arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to him and gave the best attempt at a smile I could give. It was not a smile.. It was quite pathetic actually. I looked back down and moved closer to him resting my head on his right peck as we walked. I felt safe.

Bellamy's P.O.V (4pm):

Once I saw Arkadia in the distance, just a few hills separating us, I breathed a sigh of relief. We really did it. We made it. We SAVED it. The gates opened as the people we left behind ran up to us to reunite with their loved ones. Embracing them. God.. they probably thought they would never be able to do that again. I know the feeling. I walked up ahead and waited by the gate watching everyone pass. Clarke was near the back of the line now. Her thoughts weighing her down like weights chained to her ankles, these thoughts reduced her speed.. Through all the reuniting families I saw Wick stop with Raven in his arms bridal style, they stopped in front of Jasper, who looked awful. She gave him his goggles. Guess he didn't lose everything.. I saw Clarke give Monty a very meaningful hug before he walked over to enter the gates as I walked over to Clarke. He gave me a nod but I didn't fully register it because I was too wrapped up in my own mind as he walked by. I kept an eye on him until he was safely inside and then I looked in front of me to see Clarke. Her beautiful face wrecked with sadness.

"I think we deserve a drink." I said as I stood next to her, following her gaze to all the people we saved.

"Have one for me." she said, her eyes glued to Camp Jaha.

"Hey.. We can get through this.." I said neither of us looking at each other.

"I'm not going in." she said, changing her glance to look at the ground once again.

"Look… if you need forgiveness," I said, finally looking at her, she looked back into my eyes. "I'll give that to you.." At this point she looked like she was studying every single detail about my face, like she didn't want to forget it. "You're forgiven." I said as my eyes slightly teared up. She moved her sky blue eyes away from me again. Looking back to the camp.

"Please come inside." I continued

"Take care of them for me." Was all she said as she looked back up to me.

"Clarke-"

"No. Seeing their faces every day.. is just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here."

"What WE did." I was quick to point out. "You don't have to do this alone."

She looked back at the camp briefly and then back to me. "I bear it.. So they don't have to." She concluded looking deep into my eyes.

"Where you gonna go?" I said not wanting to accept what she was doing. I don't know why but I felt the strongest urge to protect her, no matter what.

"I don't know." Was all she said. That's when I made my decision.

"I'm coming with you."

"Bella-"

"Clarke. You didn't do it alone. You think I'm not feeling guilty? God.. I killed a little boy's father to get this uniform!" I said motioning to my Mount Weather vest.

"What about Octavia?" She said, shaking her head.

"It's clear to me that she doesn't need me. She has Lincoln. Besides she doesn't want me anymore. She made that clear a long time ago." I said looking at her in the distance talking to Lincoln and Kane. Clarke followed my gaze and then looked back at me.

"Bell.. I'm all for you coming with me but.." she looked back to the camp. "What about our people?"

"I think Kane and your mom are capable enough to watch over them. Clarke.. I'm not just doing this for you.. I can't be here right now either." That was a lie.. It was all for her. Everything I do always has been and always will be for her. I can't explain why. She looked back at me and gave a smile. A REAL smile this time. I couldn't help but return it.

"Okay." She said. "Lets go." she said turning around but I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hold on princess. We might want to get prepared first. Considering we don't know how long we're gonna be gone or where we're going." She pressed her lips together and stared at one of the buttons on my shirt.

I lifted her chin with my finger so she would look into my eyes. I'd never admit it but she has the most beautiful eyes. I could look into them all day.

"I don't want to go in there either Clarke.. But we need to be smart about this." She closed her eyes and nodded her head. I turned around and walked through the gates but didn't hear her follow. I turned around and frowned seeing her frozen to the ground, her hand grasping her wrist. I sighed and walked over to her and held my hand out with a smile.

"Together." I said. She smiled quickly and then accepted my hand. Her touch making my heart skip a bit… That was new.. We walked into the camp hand in hand. Tomorrow we would start our adventure. Hopefully starting a better life.

Murphy's P.O.V (No idea what time):

**(make sure to read the bold text at the top of the page! Very important)**

I… am going… insane… I'm sick of these walls. Sick of the same dry ass food every single day. Sick of waking up to the same motorbike. Sick of this DAMN bunker…

Sick of being _alone_.

What I wouldn't give to hear a lecture from the princess or Bellamy call me useless or Raven scream at me and remind me about her damn leg. It's only been two days since me and Jaha split up. I don't miss him. Not one bit. Wait.. do I miss Bellamy and Clarke? They were the closest thing to friends I actually had. They don't feel the same.. Nah… I don't miss them. I've been by myself so long already why would I? I can't help but think that in some way I deserve to rot here. _Alone_. I've lied. Cheated. Killed. Stole. Yeah I make snarky comments but they're funny! No… they're not. If isolation has taught me anything it's that I hate myself. Yup! You heard it. John Murphy hates himself. So why do I only care about myself? Well.. it's because I'm all I have. Pushing people away doesn't help, I know. I don't know why I do it.. Maybe because I'm afraid I might end up caring about someone and then when they get taken away I'll just be alone again. My parents definitely didn't help with that. I wonder every time I get a slap or punch for something I did or said.. What would I be like if my dad never got floated? Would I still have ended up locked in the skybox? Or would I actually be a respectful selfless guy.. Like Bellamy. Fuck. I screwed up. I screwed up so bad. Shooting Raven. Hanging Bellamy. Killing the guys who hung me.. Okay they deserved that.

"ARG!" I screamed as I kicked over the bike.

Tell you what.. If I get out of this place.. I'm heading right back to Camp Jaha and I'm gonna try to do better-

_CLUNK… CREEEEAAKKK_

I looked up to where the sound came from. It was the door! I ran back down and filled a bag with as much rations as I could. I grabbed a revolver I found and some bullets and hightailed it out the bunker not looking back. I pushed the boat into the water as fast as I could and jumped in. Paddling as fast as I could. I wouldn't stop until I made it back to the camp. Where my _friends_ were.

**There you have it! I'm probably going to post the next chapter right away so you guys know that I'm all in for this one! It should be interesting because I have so many great ideas for this one! PLEASE let me know what you thought! If you don't have an account you can DM me your thoughts on my instagram ( Omegawolfjack). Have a great rest of your day!**


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Me?

**Welcome back! This is where stuff starts to pick up! Please review and I'll give you a quick shoutout next chapter! :)**

_Chapter 2: Miss Me?_

Murphys P.O.V (About 5pm)

The trek to "The City of Light", which turned out to be just a small bunker on an equally small island, was almost a 2 day trip. Since I'm not stopping, and I know where I'm going, I should get there by tomorrow morning at the earliest. It's not like I haven't done trips like this before.. When I was exiled from the hierarchy that was the dropship camp, I got beaten and tortured by the grounders. I was able to make the day trip from the grounder camp back to the dropship in less than half a day. Yeah… I think I can do this. Hell.. this time I have food and I'm not beaten half to death.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thud on the bottom of the boat causing it to rock back and forth pretty violently.

"Shit…" I said out loud remembering the creatures in the water that killed Richards and Craig.. Well.. in the end it was Jaha who killed Craig but let's not talk about that lunatic.

I stood up aiming the revolver.. Pretty much all over the water, frantically turning

around in the small boat, barely able to shuffle my feet. I wanted to at least get a glimpse of the thing. I saw a ripple and shot, a mini explosion of water following behind where my bullet went. The oversized leach dived down and again.. I lost sight of it. I tried to think.. And not like… what would Jesus do? More like.. What would Clarke do? I hated the fact that I even mentally asked that question but even I can't lie.. The princess isn't an idiot. I saw another swoosh of water and shot again. I noticed that wherever I shot the sea slug seemed to go. That's when it clicked for me… When the creature came out of the water, as it was swallowing Craig for a midnight snack, there was a detail about it that I didn't take in until just now..

"It's blind! You're blind!" I shouted at it as I lost sight of it again. I didn't have much to spare on me so I grabbed a few rocks that were stuck in between the grooves under my boots, collecting as many as I could. I had about a hand full. I breathed in sharply and then exhaled. I tossed the rocks as far as I could but close enough for the thing to hear and feel them in the water. I waited a bit and nothing seemed to happen.. But then I saw the waves of the overly obeese water snake follow the ripples of where the rocks landed. I grabbed the ores and rowed as fast, and as quietly, as I could.

"They don't call me the cockroach for nothing."

Bellamy's P.O.V (10pm)

I just finished my guard shift. I was on patrol today which, I gotta say, is a much better shift on Earth than it was on the Ark. Up there it was just endless hallways and doors with the occasional window where I got a view of Earth as I passed by. But down here… down here I get the towering trees, blue sky and sound of the lake just behind the crash site. I get to hear the snap and shuffle of rocks and sticks under my feet, not the metallic clanking of the Arks cold floors. Those floors made it feel more like a prison than a home. I gave my rifle to the next guard on shift and walked to the dining area of the camp, hoping there was some boar meat left. I walked over to the station where the meat usually sits and saw nothing but the rib cage. It looked like a bunch of savages tore it apart. I sighed and then pressed my lips together.

I felt some small hands softly placed on my tricep and when I turned around my heart skipped a beat. It was Clarke. She changed out of her grounder clothes and was wearing black jeans with a grey shirt under her black leather jacket. I think all of us changed out of today's clothes.. I, for one, burned the Mount Weather uniform. I couldn't be reminded of what I did to get it.

"Hungry?" She asked, still sounding depressed and worn out.

"I'll live." I shrugged. She gave a quick smirk and then returned to her melancholy state.

"C'mon. I saved you a plate." She said walking off, I followed.

"You _saved _me a plate? Or you don't want to eat _you_rs?" I asked as we made it to the table and sat down across from each other.

"Same thing." She said pushing it towards me.

"Clarke.. We need our energy for tomorrow."

"I can't even think about food right now Bell."

"Neither can I but think about our jou-"

"I am!" She said interrupting me. "Everything. Is so _fucked_ Bellamy!" I put my arms on the table and looked her in the eyes.

"I know, Clarke. You're not alon-"

"Yes I am!" Her eyes started leaking tears. "After I put that knife in Finn and everyone just stared and said nothing.. I..I realized.. I am alone. Everytime I do something for the good of the people, it's the same shit! It backfires, and they all hate me." Her breath shuddered as she inhaled from the crying. "And it all happened again with Lexa. She betrayed us.. I had to kill all those people.. And now people hate me." She said looking down sobbing. I got up and rushed over to her side sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She cried into my chest and I rested my forehead on the top of her head. I moved my mouth closer to her ear.

"You're not alone. We do what we have to." I whispered, I felt her try to get even closer to me.

"We're all alone." She said into my chest.

"Then I guess we're alone together." I said and she picked her head up and looked me in the eyes. She scoffed, but not in a bad way.

"Together." She whispered as she picked up a piece of meat and ate it.

"Much better." I said with a smile. She smiled back, "oh she smiles too?" I said, making her slightly laugh. We both took pieces of meat off the plate and shared it until there was nothing but bones left. We didn't say much but just having Clarkes company made it one of the best meals I've had in a long time.

Clarkes P.O.V (almost 11pm)

Bellamy and I just finished eating in silence but it was a happy silence. He was right.. I wasn't alone. Not anymore, because I had him. It took me being depressed and letting my demons out to realize how much Bellamy meant to me. No matter what I've done he's always seemed to be there for me. Building the wall.. Saving Jasper from the grounders.. He fucking caught me when I almost feel into a grounder trap! Basically.. The man's amazing in every way.. I knew there was a reason I got butterflies every time I saw him or heard his deep voice. Maybe I'm just too scared to fall for him and then lose him. Like I did Finn.. Anyways.. Bellamy got up to put the plate in the plastic tub with the other dirty dishes that someone will take down to wash in the lake. I watched him the whole time until my sight was blocked by a, presumably, drunk Raven swaying in front of me.

"Oh there you areeee" She slurred weilding a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Yup.. drunk as hell…

"Raven, hi." I said sitting up straighter. She hasn't talked to me since.. Finn.. so it was nice, even if she is about to rip me a new one…

"Claaarke.. I was thinking.. And drinkin.. Mostly drinkin.." she took another swig and winced at the strength of the liquid probably burning her throat. "What you did to Finn… was… BEYOND FUCKED!'' she said getting up in my face. I saw Bellamy rush over from behind her but I held up a finger for him to stop, and he did. If either of us were going to get over this.. She HAD to let it out.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Like.. he was AAALL I had man… and you took it away." I swallowed my urge to cry after she said that. She took another swig and then put the bottle down on the table.

"Wooooweeee that's some good shit!" She sat down next to me. "Anyways.. Here's where my thinking comes in.." She slowly looked at me, her eyelids drooping.

"Raven.. I can't tell you how sorry I a-"

"Shhhhhhh" She put a finger on my lips. "You did… what you had.. To do…" It sounded like it was tough for her to say that. She looked behind her.

"Belllllyyyyyy Beellllll!" she said as she noticed Bellamy behind us. "Get your sweet ass over here and sit with usssss." For some reason the way she said that made me angry.. But I got over it. This was my chance to make up with Raven and I was NOT going to blow it. Bellamy slowly walked over with a cup of water, an eyebrow raised at Raven. He sat down next to me.

"We fucked remember?" She said and Bellamy almost coughed to death. This made me less angry just because I know when we first landed Bellamy was a bit of a horndog..

"Yeah, Raven.. I remember.." He said, rolling his eyes. "You wanted to cheat on Finn like he did to you.."

"Noooooooo I was TRYING to move on.. But it didn't work. My heart belonged to Finn." Bellamy and I looked down, feeling even worse. I'll tell you.. Raven is good at making you feel guilty. I didn't even think it was possible for me to feel worse but I stand corrected… "And then you put a knife in his heart." She said looking at me, she didn't say it in an angry way.. almost in a matter of fact way. "The same heart that used to get butterflies when he saw me.." she said, changing her gaze to the fence in front of us. I was almost over the edge ready to break down again.

"Raven." Bellamy said, peering past me to look at her. "If Clarke didn't do it, the grounders would have.. But in a MUCH more gruesome way."

"I know, Bellamy. Octavia and Lincoln told me what they usually do to killers." she looked at me now. "But I'm not gonna thank you for what you did.. Hell, I haven't even forgiven you yet.. but… I get it." She said giving me almost a quick smile but it died very quickly. "And.. I... don't hate you." As soon as she said that I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of me. She didn't forgive me and I understand that.. I killed her fucking boyfriend. I get that it will take time. I'm just relieved she doesn't hate me. I didn't say anything after she said that. I just gave a quick smile and looked down.

"Now that that's out of the way.." She said as she reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Who wants a drink?" she asked. I didn't even hesitate.. And it kinda scares me…

"Yes please" was all I said and she gladly handed me the bottle. I heard a little chuckle from Bellamy. I love his chuckle, his laugh is also music to my ears.

"Bellamyyyyy?" Raven asked motioning to the bottle that was in my hand as I drank it. I couldn't help but cringe at the burn in my throat as I drank, I didn't care though.

"Just hand it over." He said, rolling his eyes. I gave a quick smile and handed it to him. He drank it without even crinkling his nose.. Way to show off Bell..

We talked and drank for hours. It was honestly really nice.. I was starting to feel happy.. Then again it could have just been the alcohol. I learned that I was an EXTREME lightweight.. After being pretty plastered after only about 4 swigs. Bellamy only drank a bit. Pretty sure he was just buzzed and Raven started to slow down a bit but… let's just say.. I was having a pretty good time. It was going good until my drunk ass decided to say,

"Oh my God Raven! I forgot to tell you! Bellamy and I are leaving t- tomorrow!"

"Shhh" Bellamy said with his eyebrows almost touching. I don't think he minded Raven knowing but I was speaking so loudly I'm surprised the whole camp didn't hear me.

"Wait what? For real? You guys are just leaving?" She asked with a frown.

"Yeah…"" Bellamy answered. "After everything we've done to get where we are now.. And what we did to save the 47.."

"We can't stay here." I said almost sobered up now that the conversation was serious. "It's too hard to walk around in this community like everything's fine.. When it's not." I finished crossing my arms on the table and putting my forehead on them. I felt Bellamy put his hand softly on my back for comfort and I smiled at my feet.

"Well…" She started.. "I'm coming with you guys." I picked my head up and looked at her

"What?" Bellamy and I said at the same time.

"I'm sick of people treating me like I'm a fucking handicap. They just told me I wasn't 'in proper shape' to work in mechanics for now. That's when I grabbed that bottle." She said motioning to the empty bottle in front of the three of us.

"We'll.. We can't really argue with that.." I said and Bellamy crossed his eyebrows again and grabbed my arm, lightly, and moved me a little further away from Raven on the seat.

"Clarke what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Hey.. We OWE her, besides, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have a mechanic with us." I answered, and he looked away from me for a second and then back into my eyes and gave a firm nod. We scooched back over to Raven.

"We're leaving in a few hours." He told her. I looked at my (dads) watch and noticed it was almost 3 am.

"So I can come?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course you can." I answered.. And then the unthinkable happened.

"Count me in." A voice from behind the fence said. We all stood up and moved to where it came from and saw…

"Murphy?" Bellamy asked. Murphy gave his famous smirk.

"Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Green With Hope

**Heyo! Thanks for the follows and favorites! If you have any friends who appreciate The 100 Fics please share!**

_Chapter 3: Green With Hope_

Monty's P.O.V (3am):

I have been trying to talk to Jasper all night but Maya's death yesterday just.. Shut him down. He was not the Jasper Jordan that I grew up with. The Jasper I grew up with was an outgoing, strong willed, heavy hearted guy with just a hint of anxiety. The Jasper I saw before me was just.. A shell..

"Will you just! Look at me?" I tried one last time. He just turned his, almost closed, eyes from me to the wall of our sleeping quarters, cradling a bottle of moonshine.

"Fine.. you want space? I'll give you space." I said and walked out. That's another thing! The Jasper I knew would have opened up to me no matter what. I wasn't mad at him. Just very worried.. Jaspers pretty much all I have and Vise Versa. I walked outside, it was pretty cold so I wrapped my arms in an 'X' over my heart and put my hands on my shoulders. I was still pretty weak and tired from Mount Weather but after seeing my best friend in the state that he's in.. I wasn't getting anymore sleep anyway. I walked to the common dining area because I heard mumbling voices. When I got there I saw the backs of Clarke, Bellamy and Raven, in that order, looking out the fence for some reason.

"Guys?" I asked walking up behind them. They all turned around, almost in unison. Between Bellamy and Raven I could see a dark figure behind the fence. He was carrying a backpack and was about 5'9 in height.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Miss me nerd?"

"Murphy? What… the hell?" Was all that I could come up with, then Clarke spoke.

"Monty, how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know… tired.. Weak.. and more than a bit confused."

"Is _he_ coming?" Murphy asked from behind the fence as he sat on a rock. It looked like Bellamy glared at him before coming over and placing a hand on my back and walking me over to the girls.

"Coming where?"

"Now hold on, who said YOU were coming? you ass." Raven said to Murphy, to which he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Guys.." I said again, no one listened.

"No one said I wasn't coming either.." Murphy said, unzipping his bag in between his legs and grabbing a nature bar.

"True…" Raven said, "Clarke, tell him he's not coming."

"Guys…" I tried again.

"I.." Clarke started, but got interrupted by Raven

"Ugh.. you're too soft.. Bellamy, tell him he's not coming." I had enough.. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but I was DONE.

"GUYS!" I yelled and they finally looked at me. Good thing we were on the other side of the camp from the tents.. I'm sure some people still heard me but I didn't care. I took a deep breath to compose myself and calmly asked,

"Where are you going?" Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a glance, I swear those two are so close they talk telepathically. Clarke gave a quick nod and then Bellamy looked at me.

"We're leaving Camp Jaha." Was all he said. I looked down to think. Standing in front of me are the two people who did the best they could keeping 100 people alive. Who kept me alive. Who SAVED me and Jasper and the rest of the 47.. I owe them my life.

"I'll come." I said and Bellamy raised his eyebrow.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

I was under the impression that it was just Clarke and I that were leaving. Then Raven came along and requested that she come, which I accepted because Clarke made a good point that she was an engineer, a fantastic one at that, which could be beneficial to us if we find some kind of equipment. Her leg might slow us down but hey… we're not in any rush, and I'm sure she's tired of being treated like she's useless because of it. Now Murphy wants to come and.. I honestly don't see what use he would possibly be to us or even why he would want to come in the first place. Then there's Monty..

My thoughts were interrupted by Clarke taking my hand and leading me out of earshot to the others.

"What are you thinking?" She asked in a quiet voice, eyebrows raised while looking up to me.

"What I think? … I think it's too many mouths to feed, Clarke. With you, me and Raven, that's already three people to keep fed and warm when we are bringing close to nothing with us." I was being honest as possible. Nobody said it would be easy.

"Then how about we take some things with us?" She asked.. Oh boy here we go..

"No Clarke.. We're not stealing from our own." I firmly stated.

"We don't have to steal Bell.."

"What are you getting at?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's be honest.. The camp would freak out if we just up and disappeared tomorrow. You said it yourself.. We have to be smart about this. I'm going to tell my mom that we found a nice area that could be used to build another camp or something and, with a bit of persuading.. I'm certain I can get her to agree. They will give us some supplies that will last us until we find a place to hunt." I was at a loss for words.. Clarke Griffin might be the smartest person I know. There were a few flaws in her plan but not too many.

"What about when we don't come back after a week?" I asked looking all over her face for some form of expression.

"I'll tell her it's a week trip."

"Okay.. What about in a month? Clarke.. She'll come looking for you. She's your mother. I've seen how she cares for yo-"

"Bellamy." She interrupted, "yes, my mom cares about me. But she's not going to send people on a week-long journey, and nobody is gonna let her go looking for me. Besides, she's one of the reasons I'm leaving. What if I did something wrong and she tells on me like she did my dad?"

"I don't know.. She seems pretty certain when it comes to you. You're all she has." After I said that she looked down and swallowed heavily. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to it then looked back at me.

"Well.. She has all these people to look out for now."

"Clarke…"

"And who knows? Maybe when they come looking for us we'll actually have found a better place than this." I could tell that she was certain about this. There was going to be no getting through to her. Even if I told her I'm not doing it she'd still sneak out of camp the first chance she gets, and the thought of her being alone out there…Hurts.

"Alright. We'll do it your way." I said with a half smile. She smiled back and I instantly felt better. "So, are we bringing them all?"

"I don't see why not. We're stronger in numbers down here. Besides its a few less mouths for them to feed here in Camp Jaha. Seems like kind of a win win."

"But.. Murphy? Really?" I asked. She let out a little laugh.

"Yes Bellamy, Murphy too. He could be useful if we make him." I rolled my eyes and sighed but nodded. The two of us walked back over to the others. Monty sitting at the table and Raven and Murphy fighting. Only a fence separating the two.

"You shot me! How the hell could I trust you on a trip to God knows where?" She yelled, making a pretty good point.

"Oh c'mon, you're still walking aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to KILL YOU" She said lunging for him through the fence but I grabbed her by the waist.

"Raven! The fences are electrified!" Monty yelled over her screams at Murphy. She calmed down.

"You don't think I know that? I was hoping to grab him and take him down with me." Jesus… I knew she hated him but… damn.

"Well you two better learn to get along." Clarke stated and Raven looked at her like she just saw a ghost.

"No…. Please.. Clarke.. No."

"Murphy you can come." I said so that Raven would be mad at me and not Clarke. I thought I saw Murphy give a smile but then again it was pretty dark. Raven just sighed. I think I heard Monty sigh behind me too.

"You know you don't have to come right?" I said to Raven. She just sighed again.

"If I didn't love engineering as much as I do trust me.. I'd be so out. But I'm still coming."

"What about me?" Monty asked, nervously rubbing his wrist.

"Of course Monty. You are super smart. We would be happy to have you." Clarke said with a warm smile. Monty returned the smile even wider. I don't see Monty smile a lot, leave it to my Clarke to make him do it. Wait.. 'my Clarke'? What's wrong with me? I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head to say what I wanted to say.

"I'm going to talk to Lincoln later. He might know a good place for us to start and where to stay away from."

"What about your sister?" Raven asked.

"What about her?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried about her finding out?"

"Not really.. She'll probably be glad I won't be around anymore. Trying to control everything she does."

"Yeah.. Because now you'll be controlling _us_ instead." Murphy added.

"Shut up Murphy." Clarke stated, to which Murphy just put his hands up in surrender.

"Can I bring Jasper?" Monty asked. "I don't think he wants to be here anymore either."

"I don't know. He doesn't seem very.. Stable." I said cautiously.

"Yeah because of me." Clarke said looking down.

"He knows you did what you had to Clarke." Monty said putting a hand on her arm.

"I killed h-"

"My one true shot at love?" Jasper interrupted from behind us and we all turned around. He looked furious and upset which I didn't think was possible for Jasper but there he was. Slouched over holding a bottle.

"Boy do I have something to say."

Oh God…. Here we go...

**Guys I'm sorry for asking but please review or DM me how it's going so far! I need to know! In the next chapter their plan will take effect but what's gonna happen with Jasper? Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tears and Bliss

**Sup guys! I'd like to thank you guys for the following and favourites! We have some reviews here I'd like to answer!**

**Reviews:**

**-**_**Sam:**__**Thank you**_

**-Answer: No, thank YOU!**

**-**_**Jasmin:**__**I really like your writing and the content of your story. And I would love to read how this storyline develops. Hope you will update soon :)**_

_**Greetings from Germany**_

**-Answer: When I saw this review in my email it honestly made my day :) ! Thank you so much, really! It means so much to know that people are enjoying this story so that I know to keep writing! Also, greetings from Canada!**

_Chapter 4: Tears and Bliss_

Jasper's P.O.V (idk the time.. I'm plastered.)

Well.. Monty just left our tent.. Cool.. Now I'm left alone with my thoughts. Let's see.. Where to start? Oh I know! Maya. She was so great man.. Sweet, pretty, smart… She turned her back on her entire home, her OWN people, just to help us, and what does she get in return? She gets dead. I didn't think I deserved her and I guess I was right. Yeah sure I only knew her for a short amount of time but I know she was the one. I just know it.. I didn't get much action on the Ark as far as girls go. Yeah I had my friends but I only had one girlfriend.. In grade 6.. I'm not like Bellamy or Finn.. Or hell even Lincoln.. I'm not this handsome hunk with big ol muscles. All I've ever really had is my height. Girls barely gave me a glance so when Maya came along and liked me for me I just… I can't believe she's gone. Now let's talk about Clarke for a second.. The 'hero' the 'princess'. Name one movie or story where the hero kills hundreds of innocent lives to save others. You can't.. they ALWAYS find another way. I keep trying to tell myself that she did what she had to do but I just.. I can't. There HAD to have been a way to save even just Maya.

Nate Miller walked in bringing me back to the present.

"Hey man." He sounded cautious.

"Hey." Was all I said, taking a swig of rum after, and by the way.. HOLY CRAP. Who knew 200 year old rum was so damn good?

"How you doing?" He asked sitting on Monty's bed beside me.

"How does it _look_ I'm doing Miller?" I asked maybe a little ruder than I intended but I don't care. He took in how I looked; Rolled up on my pillow cradling the bottle like I was holding on to it to keep me from floating off the ground.

"Right… I'm sorry ma-"

"Do you think Clarke did the right thing?" I asked interrupting him.

"Well.. We're all here aren't we?" I turned my tired glance from the bottle to him. I did not look impressed. "I mean.. You, me, Monty, Harper. Almost _everyone_ Jasper."

"Yeah.. almost." He moved over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Jasper I came here to tell you.. I think what you did in that mountain was.. Incredible. The way you took charge, the way you led everyone.. You gave us hope man. That counts for something." I scoffed after he said that and unballed myself to sit up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I tried." I said with a fake smile then got up, still holding the bottle.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk."

"Don't do anything stupid Jasper. Remember you're loved."

"Yeah yeah." I said, swatting my hand behind me.

I walked out the tent. It was cold but I was too hammered to care. I heard Monty in the distance yell "GUYS!" so i decided to go there. When I walked around the food preparation tent I saw them.. The princess, the knight, the blacksmith, the jester and… Monty. For some reason the Jester was on the other side of the fence… alright I'll stop using medieval metaphors. None of them seemed to see me because I was in the dark so I moved a little closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-don't know. He doesn't seem very.. Stable." I heard Bellamy say.

"Yeah because of me." Clarke said looking down.

"He knows you did what you had to Clarke." Monty said putting a hand on her arm.

"I killed h-"

"My one true shot at love?" I interrupted from behind them and they all turned around. I was furious and upset which I'm normally not. Clarke looked like she winced.

"Fuck.." I heard Murphy half whisper from behind the fence.

"Boy do I have something to say…" I started.

"Jasper.." Monty said like a accusing parent.

"Can it Monty." Was all I said and he looked down pissed.

"Clarke, how does it feel that you killed hundreds of people?" I asked as if I just asked her simply how her day was.

"I…" her voice broke a bit and it made me feel kinda bad for a second.. Only a second. Then Bellamy spoke up.

"Jasper back off it wasn't only Clarke okay? It was me as well."

"Yeah.. and her." I said motioning my head to Raven, she just looked down. My attention turned to Murphy now.

"Oh wow you're quiet for once eh? That's a first."

"Watch it Jordan." Was all Murphy said.. I'm taller than him but I don't think I could beat him in a fight so I just backed off.

"Jasper. I know you're hurting right now but you still have to remember who your friends are." Bellamy stated and I looked down taking in the words for a second. Then my eyes turned to Monty. Looking at me like I was someone he'd never met before.

"I just…" I dropped the bottle suddenly feeling too weak to hold it. My throat tightened up and all I could get out was "I..lo-ved her." Before I crashed to my knees and started sobbing. The tears running out of my eyes like the dam at Mount Weather. Shortly after I started bawling I felt arms wrap around me and a head on my shoulder. It was definitely a girl from the long hair tickling my arms. I looked up for a second to see that it was thankfully Raven and not Clarke comforting me. Clarke didn't have the right to. I dropped my head to her shoulder and let my pools of sadness build up on her shirt.

Bellamy's P.O.V (4am)

Jasper calmed down after letting out all his emotions on Ravens shoulder. We just finished telling him our plan because.. Monty wants him to come and.. I guess I'd understand why he wouldn't want to be here anymore. Similar to Clarke and I, seeing the faces of everyone we saved would remind him of Mayas sacrifice to get them here. I'm just worried he's never going to get over it.. And that he's going to resent Clarke and I forever.

"So you're all leaving?" He asked.

"Yep.. that's what we said like thirty times.." Murphy said from behind the fence.

"Sounds like a suicide plan…" He said and we all nodded.

"It won't be easy." I stated.

"I'm in!" He screamed happily and then chuckled. The five of us exchanged looks of confusion.

"Are you sure? We could die.." Raven said.

"Yo Raven chiiiill you guys already got me sold don't need to make it better!" We were all.. Very confused.

"Well alright then." Clarke said.

"Wait… _she's_ coming?" He asked, sounding like a child. Clarke looked down sadly so I put a comforting hand on her back and rubbed between her shoulder blades. Jasper was not going to make this easy..

"Yes Jasper.. It was her idea." Monty said. Jasper just shrugged.

"Fine.. seems worth it. Find me when you guys are ready to go or if you need help with something." He said as he walked off.

"Will do.." I answered even though he probably couldn't hear me. Once Jasper was out of sight Murphy broke the silence.

"Are we sure bringing him is a good idea? He doesn't seem right.. Like what if he tries to kill Clarke?" He sounded serious but in a joking way but hey.. That's Murphy for ya…

"He's not going to kill Clarke, Murphy." Monty stated and then there was more silence.

"We should all get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be a big day." I said and everyone agreed.

"Wake me up when you're ready to go." Murphy said laying down behind the rock, only his legs sticking out from it. We all dispersed to our tents for the night. All of us probably thinking about whatever the hells going to happen tomorrow.

I made it to my tent and sat on my bed before slipping my boots off. I already started thinking about what I'm going to do tomorrow.. First I'm going to talk to Lincoln hopefully to find out that there's some place we could go… a sort of sanctuary for the six of us to start our new lives. If Clarkes plan works, which I'm not so sure about but I trust Clarke, then I'm going to make sure we only take one or two guns. I don't want to take more than we need from Camp Jaha because, contrary to what we're going to tell them, we're not coming back. I heard some feet outside so I stood up ready for anything. The flap peeled back and there was Clarke. I raised an eyebrow at her before asking,

"Clarke? What's up?"

"I just…" she clenched her fists at her sides. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Not after what I did." I walked up to her, only leaving a small space between us and rested my hand between her shoulder and her neck.

"What _we _did. I understand. I feel the same way." My heart was racing as she did a quick half smile and took her jacket off throwing it down on mine. I finished taking my other boot off and laid down leaving room for her. She took her boots off and laid down right up against me so we were spooning. I don't know why.. I mean I left her enough room. I didn't think much of it so I just wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled to myself. Trying not to get a boner in the process, which is pretty hard to do when you have a perfectly good ass up against you.

I was just about to fall asleep but was woken up out of it.

"Hey Bellamy?"

"Hmm" was all I said in response. She uncurled herself from my grasp. Making the front part of my body freezing cold, begging for her warmth again. She looked at me and said,

"Thank you. For not letting me do it alone." She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Of course princess, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." After I said that she wrapped an arm around me and laid her head on my chest. My arm was still around her waist so I pushed her closer and that's how we fell asleep. Pure bliss was all that I felt. That is.. Until tomorrow.. Where everything changes.

**Thanks ya'll! Make sure to review! Tell me who your favorite character is! **


	5. Chapter 5 The City of Dreams

**Hey all! Wow we had a pretty big spike in followers/favourites on the last chapter, thanks! Got an extra long chapter for you all today to celebrate 5 chapters already! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Reviews:**

**-**_**Jasmin:Thanks for answering my comment :) I just love Bellarke and Bellamy and Clarke are both my favorite characters. Hope they will get together in your story and in Season 7 of the 100**_

**-Answer: Oh Jasmin.. You have NO IDEA how much I want Bellamy and Clarke to get together in season 7! As for my story.. Guess we'll see ;) Thanks for the review!**

_Chapter 5: The City of Dreams_

Clarke's P.O.V (7am):

I slowly opened my eyes hoping I didn't oversleep. The sun's light shining on the top of the tent was not a good sign. Without moving I shifted my glance to the muscular arm wrapped around my waist and smiled. Waking up in Bellamy's arms felt so… incredibly natural. I didn't want to move, I felt safer than I have felt since my dad got floated.. The calm sound and warm air on my back from his breathing. The subtle weight of his arm. The way our legs were intertwined.. but unfortunately we had to get to work if we were going to leave today. I dejectedly removed myself out of his grasp and sat up on the cot with my legs hanging off the sides. I shook him gently,

"Bell… C'mon, we have to get going." I said in a soft, calm voice. To which he just mumbled something.. I think it was 'five more minutes'? I thought for a second and then smirked.

"Bellamy get up quick! We're almost out of breakfast!" He shot up after that and looked at me with a face of urgency.. Which soon turned into a frown after hearing my giggles that I was hardly trying to keep in. He playfully pushed me so that I dropped my boot that I was about to slip on, I laughed. It felt good to laugh. Even if it only lasted seconds.

"You're evil." Was all he said after scooching to the end of the cot to put his boots on. I slipped mine on and turned to him.

"What can I say.. Desperate times call for.." I stopped talking when I heard boots crunching on the gravel outside the tent. My heart stopped when I saw a silhouette outside followed by the flap starting to open. It was Raven.

"Bellamy we can't find Cla-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw me sitting at the side of his cot… Oh boy.

"Oh you're in here." I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to dig. To be honest I don't know where my feelings with Bellamy stand.. I know he cares about me, as I do him. I know he is a solid part of my life now. I know I feel safe with him. I know people underestimate how incredibly sweet and selfless he really is. I know every detail of his face without looking at him.. and that he very lightly bites his bottom lip when he's nervous.. that when he laughs he scrunches up his nose in the cutes way.. that he's always been there for me.. Wow.. I think I DO have feelings for Bellamy Blake. Crap…

Nevertheless I need to focus right now.

"Clarke?" She asked leaning forward to see my eyes, which were currently looking at my untied boots.

"Yes?"

"I asked what do you need us to do right now?" I had to think for a second.. The only thing I'm thinking about right now is what I'm going to say to my mom.. Well that's not the only thing on my mind.. I looked at Bellamy to which he just gave a quick smile. I returned the smile and looked back at Raven.

"Find some bags that we can use for the journey. At least two. They need to be able to carry food, water and possible supplies we find along the way." That was all I could come up with right now. The only thing on my mind is convincing my mom to let us go.

"Got it." Raven said as she left, but before she left she quickly looked down at my untied boots and then back at me. It almost looked like she smirked as she turned around. Once she was gone Bellamy spoke up.

"I'm gonna go ahead and talk to Lincoln, see if there's any place we can make an objective."

"Alright. Sounds good." Was all I said as I finished tying my boots and stood up. He got up with me. I suddenly got hit with stress again. He walked over, only leaving a small gap between us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, how did he pick up on how I felt so fast?

"What if it doesn't work and we're stuck here, Bell? I'm already dreading going outside right now because of the fact that I might see one of the 47 out there. Or, god forbid, if one of them walks up to me and _thanks_ me for killing all those people to save them I just-" My frightened tone was interrupted by Bellamy wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug. It took me by surprise but I quickly hugged him back and stuck my face to his shoulder. _Safe_. The warmth of his stomach under his thin shirt pressing against mine was almost enough to drive me over the edge. But I couldn't. Not right now. Besides what if he doesn't feel the same? I can't handle rejection. Especially from someone I care so unbelievably much about.

"We can do this Clarke. We _will_ do this." He pulled away placing both hands on my shoulders and gave a warm smile. I smiled back.

"We can try." I whispered.

"Exactly." He said picking up our jackets from off the ground and throwing mine to me.

I crouched out the tent to the outside and instantly got enveloped in a cold wind. Granted, it wasn't 'warm' in the tent by any stretch but out here it was like walking into a freezer. It seemed to be taking longer and longer each day for the temperature to rise. Winter is coming.. Bellamy ripped open the tent flap making me jump a bit but thankfully he didn't see.

"We better get a move on Princess." He said, pulling his jacket sleeve down.

"I know she's my mom and all but.. I'm nervous." I admitted and he let out a look of sympathy.

"_I believe in you Clarke."_ Those words.. They weren't much but they _meant_ so much. The last person who said those words to me was my father.. I know they're going to stick with me. How can this one man I met just a few months ago be so… amazing? I choked out a 'thank you' and he nodded. I turned around to swallow the urge to cry and then turned back to see him looking around.

"It's quiet today."

"Yeah. My mom let everyone, except guards who weren't at Mount Weather, have a day off today to recuperate."

"Good. That'll make it easier to.. Not be reminded so soon." He said the last part very quietly but I heard it. I actually heard Bellamy Blake in pain. I forget that he's going through the same thing as me because he's so good at hiding it.

"Bellamy.. If you need someone to talk to I-"

"Eh.. we have more important things to take care of Clarke." He shrugged.

"Your happiness is important to me Bell. Very important." He cracked a little smile and nodded.

"Thanks Princess.. but I'm fine. Really." I wasn't very convinced but he was right. We had to get going. We said our 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' and went our separate ways.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

Clarke and I walked away from each other after wishing each other goodluck and, to be honest, I felt a little bit alone at her departure from my side.. She seems to have been there since the Mount Weather mission. Either way, I have to focus and find Lincoln. The first person I see is Kane. Great.. I swear, everyone I know is super depressing.

"Bellamy."

"Kane." I nodded to him.

"I know I said this before but really. You did a tremendous job in that Mountain." He gave a look that was almost.. Heart warming. Uplifting.. I don't know how to explain it because it was coming from Marcus Kane's face. The man who chose his orders over being a real human being. He was there when they floated my mother. When they floated Clarke's father. I just nodded and corrected him.

"Well it wasn't just me, sir. Everyone had their part and executed it perfectly." He gave a half smile and a nod.

"You're a bright kid Bellamy. Strong willed. You'd make a great high ranking officer in the guard."

"Yeah I would have. Before you _people_ floated my mother and locked up my sister for being born." With that I walked past him continuing my search for Lincoln. I took a glance behind me and saw Kane still standing there looking down. Good.

It didn't take me long to find Lincoln and Octavia getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. Trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Oh hey big brother. We're going back to the grounder camp." Screw this 'not caring' shit. She's my little sister.

"Like hell you are!" I exclaimed. Lincoln just glanced at me and then continued packing a small bag.

"Like hell I _am_ Bell. I don't belong here."

"You don't belong over there either O. They're still going to consider you Skaikru. After what _they_ did to us?.. Hell they could kill you." My attention turned to Lincoln now. "And what about you? Don't they consider you a traitor still? It won't help that you spent the night here after they betrayed us."

"I am one of the best healers in this region. Second to Wan- I mean Clarke." He stood up and pulled one of the bags straps over his arm. "I can get them to take me back. As well as Octavia."

"How can you be so sure Lincoln?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because they have taken me back before." He said sternly. I looked at Octavia and she seemed serious about this. Then an idea struck me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving too." They both looked at me with questioning faces.

"What? You're leaving?" Octavia asked scrunching her face up.

"Yeah. Me, Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Raven and Murphy." Octavia looked at Lincoln then back at me.

"Murphy? But he's with Ja-"

"Heyo" Murphy suddenly appeared behind the fence a few feet away from us causing Octavia to jump. The three of us walked closer to the fence so that Murphy could be in the conversation. Hopefully to be on my side.

"Where are you going to go?" Lincoln asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Wherever the road takes us, my grounder friend." Murphy stated.. Yeah he wasn't going to be much help.

"That's.. Actually what I came here to talk to you about." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well is there any place that you know of that would benefit us? That would be habitable?" I asked hoping for an answer but I instead got a confused look from him.

"I don't understand.. 'Benefit' and 'habitable'?" I was about to answer in a way he'd understand but Murphy beat me to it.

"You know.. A place that won't.. Burn our faces off or be crawling with people trying to throw spears in our ribs."

"What he's trying to say is.." I gave him an angry 'shut up' glance. "Is there any place that we can make our home? Somewhere, far enough from here, that also houses food, water and protection?"

"Depends how long you're willing to travel." I don't know about any of the others but I'm willing to travel as long as it takes to find a sanctuary.

"As far as it takes." Was all I said. Noticing Octavia being rather quiet.

"There's a place…" He started, "It's across the border in a region we call 'Canada'. A place called 'Calgary'. It is said to have been one of the few cities that survived the bombs due to the mountains around it and it was far enough away from all the blast zones. Apparently no one lives there because of the dangerous, and long, journey to get there. We call it '_The City of Dreams_."

"How long of a journey are we talkin here, man?" Murphy asked while I thought.

"About a month on foot. Maybe a little less on horseback."

"How sure are you that this place actually exists?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets with my thumbs sticking out.

"Pretty sure." He stated while swinging the bag on his back around and rustling through it. "A few years ago I found a bunker with a postcard from the city." He pulled the proof out of his bag and handed it to me. My eyes walked over the picture of the city skyline. The red tower in the middle of it with what looks to be a panoramic view coupled with the river that seems to be circling the entire city. It was perfect. "Now obviously it has been there for hundreds of years, unkept, so it's most likely overrun by lots of vegetation. Still equally as beautiful." He then handed me his book which was turned to a page where he drew a rough sketch of a map from here to there. My feelings of wonder were interrupted by Murphy..

"Oh come on Lincoln.. How do you know the words'postcard' and 'unkept' but not the words 'benefit' and 'habitable'?"

"They're not in my dictionary of words." Was all he said, and Murphy threw his hands up in the air and let them drop back down to his thighs making a slapping noise when they made contact.

"And 'dictionary' is? You gotta be joking." Lincoln just shook his head at the man behind the fence and finally Octavia spoke up.

"How come you never went to this place Lincoln?" He turned his head to her.

"I knew I wouldn't make the trip. There are savages in the woods and regions between here and Calgary, as well as unpredictable weather." He sounded saddened and hopeless that he may never get to see it. I looked back down at the postcard in front of me. Imagining waking up to see that skyline every morning. I looked back at Lincoln and Octavia.

"Maybe you wouldn't have made it alone, Lincoln, but I think you would have a pretty good chance if you come with us. Hell, _we'd_ have a better chance with you on our side." It all seemed so logical for them to come. Lincoln wouldn't have to worry about being killed for betrayal and I could look after Octavia. Lincoln and Octavia exchanged a look.

"What do you think?" He asked her quietly but I was close enough to hear.

"I go where you go." She said, giving him a smile. He turned back to me.

"We'll think about it."

"Alright." I said. "Just make up your mind by tonight. Because that's when we're leaving." I handed back the postcard and his book but he pushed my hand with the postcard away and told me I could have it. I thanked him very much for the information he has given us and they both walked off. Leaving me with a bored looking Murphy behind the fence munching on a granola bar.

"Want some?" He said with his mouth full.

"I'll pass." I declined then walked off hoping that Clarke's plan was working. Correction: _Knowing _that her plan was working. I wasn't lying when I said I believed in her.

Clarke's P.O.V:

My heart was pounding at every possible thought of how wrong this could go. _What if she says no and we have to stay here. What if she locks us up so we don't go anyway? _I shook the thoughts out as I walked into the remnants of the Ark. The metallic clanking of my boots on the floor with every step I took was not an enjoyable sound. I loved the crunching of dirt and rocks and sticks under my feet. It reminded me that I really was on the ground. That I was _alive_. Two guards walked past me bringing me back to reality as I slowly made my way to my mother's office/room. I knocked on the cold metal door and heard her faintly say 'who is it?'.

"It's me mom."

"Oh Clarke. Come in." I opened the door and saw Jackson sitting next to her with a cup of, what I guessed was, water in his hands. My mom looked exhausted probably from getting her bone marrow drilled out of her. I'm glad Jacksons taking care of her as he usually does.

"Please sit." She said motioning the bed she was in and I accepted it. "Thank you Jackson. May I speak to my daughter alone please?"

"Yes of course." He gave me a smile and nod as he stood up and walked to the door. Once the door closed behind me I spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained. But I'll live. How about you?"

"About the same. Minus the drill hole in my hip." She gave a quick smile trying to find humor in it but went back to a serious face quite quickly. "Do you need something? Are you okay?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"Yeah I'm actually better than okay.. Mom.. We found a place." I said deciding to just rip this conversation like a band aid.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in Mount Weather we found a map on a computer screen with a location marked 'safe'." I was using my best lying skills because that's all I can do at this point. We don't have an actual place that we're going yet so I had to make it up.

"Go on." She stated and I held back my smile that she was buying it so far.

"Apparently it's the location that the people of Mount Weather were going to go once they made everyone radiation proof. It has lots of food and space for plenty of people. We could build a sanctuary there, mom. Away from the grounders." I said with a smile. The smile wasn't fake though. I was really thinking about some sanctuary that we could all live in, a place with no fear. I hated giving my own mother false hope but if we really did find a place it would all work out. She raised her eyebrow at me and my heart almost stopped.

"What's the catch Clarke?" She asked. I was relieved she didn't call my bluff.. yet.

"Well.. I'd like to be a part of the group that recons this area." I stated, making sure not to sound like it was an obviously staged sentence.

"Well..How far away is it?" She asked, her eyebrow finally relaxing above her eye.

"A few weeks walk."

"Absolutely not."

"But mom I-"

"No, Clarke. It's a fantastic idea and I will send soldiers to check it out but you're not going and that's that." I huffed after she said this but I already expected her to say exactly that.

"Mom. I helped keep one _hundred _juveniles alive. I survived _weeks_ with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"You didn't do it alone, Clarke."

"I'm not asking to do it alone mom. If it will make you feel better I'll take Bellamy and Jasper with me." She quickly looked up to my eyes next to her and then back down at the bed sheets.

"You're going to take more than just them Clarke." My eyebrows shot up in excitement but then I composed myself so as to not look too happy.

"Fine. I'll take Monty and Raven too."

"Raven won't be of much use Clar-"

"Don't finish that sentence mom. She is one of the strongest women I know. Inside and out, she's also the smartest woman I know by far, I honestly can't believe you guys took her out of mechanics. I want her on my team."

"Fine. Take who you want. If this backfires, their blood is on _your_ hands." After she said that I had the urge to rethink this entirely. Maybe I should do this on my own like I originally planned.. What if something _did _happen to one of them. It would be all my fault for letting Bellamy get in my head and accepting that he came. I didn't want to think about that right now because this plan was working and I couldn't go back now.

"I know mom. But I need to do this. After what I did in Mount Weather I…" I looked down but saw her scowl turn into a face of sympathy. Finally I was being honest.

"Okay Clarke. Okay." She stated, sitting up to hold me. It felt good, it _always_ felt good to be held by her. Even if she's the one who ultimately floated my dad and got me locked up. "I'll arrange some supplies for you and assemble a few guards to go with yo-"

"No." I said sitting up. "If this really _does_ backfire and there's nothing there. I don't want to take too much protection away from Camp. Also we're leaving tonight."

"Fine." I stood up because everything was in place, but right as I put my hand on the door handle and she spoke up that feeling of success was shifted.

"But you're bringing Kane with you, and there is nothing you can do to change that if you want to leave this Camp tonight."

Crap.

**Ooooo that backfired! What will she do? Will she try to get Kane to not come? Or will they be forced to take him with them? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you are make sure to show me by leaving a follow/favorite or, especially, a review! I answer reviews!**

**Reviews:**

_**-Jasmin:Really nice chapter. I like how this develops :)**_

_**And thank you for updating so fast!**_

**-Answer: Thanks! I'm finding that the more this story develops the better my writing is getting! As far as updating goes.. you can thank yourself for that! Your reviews are motivating me to keep writing! Thanks Jasmin!**

_Chapter 6: The Beginning _

Clarke's P.O.V (almost 8am):

My plan was going just as, well, planned until my mom brought up the fact that Kane has to come with us. I didn't fight it because, knowing my mom, if I did she would find it extremely superficial. I simply nodded with a tight smile and walked out of the room before she changed her mind about everything else. As soon as I shut the door I leaned my back up against the wall and sighed. Partly because of relief and partly because of guilt. I lied to my mom. Yes, I can just tell myself that she lied to me first and let me think Wells was the ultimate cause of my father's demise but.. It still wouldn't make it right. As far as Kane goes, for the first time in a while, I'm completely and utterly stumped. If I so much as talk to him about not coming he would go straight to my mother and we would be stuck here. Not to mention mom would send soldiers out to find this made up 'sanctuary that Mount Weather found'. If we just let him come with us he'd eventually figure out we lied to them and then _he'd_ be stuck with _us_, and as much as Kane has done to help hurt people, he doesn't deserve that. I'd have to talk to the rest of the group about the Kane situation. Maybe one of them would have an idea as to what we can do. As I walked out the station into the, now, warmer breeze I saw Bellamy. The all too familiar face that I have become very happy to see. More than not my heart tends to skip a beat whenever I see him. This time is no exception.

"So.. How'd it go?" He asked as he turned around to walk next to me.

"Fine." Was all I said. He stopped walking.

"Clarke, I know something's wrong." He stated seeming to read my mind.

"Everything went perfectly to plan.. She agreed to let me go as well as take you guys with me.. Until the very end." I finally looked up into his concerned eyes, he was squinting a little bit at the bright sun behind me. "She won't let us go unless Kane goes with us." I tried to get a read on any sort of expression out of him but he just looked down, seemingly at my lips, and then back up to my eyes.

"Let him."

"What? But Bellamy once he finds out he would never-" He took my hand and led me a little further from the tents.

"I think this." He said, digging through his jacket pocket. "Will change his mind." He pulled out a piece of paper. Once he handed it to me I noticed it was a postcard of sorts. It showed a city with the words 'Calgary' in the top left corner of it.

"What's this?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the pretty city skyline.

"It's a city Princess." I gave him a sarcastic 'really now?' look and he smirked then went back to being serious, as he always does. "Lincoln says that this city was in a 'safe zone' from the bombs. That it's, for the most part, still standing. Obviously it hasn't been taken care of and probably felt some impact from the bombs but.. If it's there, Clarke.. We could live in a _city_, like our ancestors, in just a month's walk."

Once he finished telling me about this impossible sounding city I was at a loss of words. I didn't want to get my hopes up but if it was there, I mean _really _there, we would all grow up in the shadows of tall buildings and walk on sidewalks. But, alast, it seemed too good to be true.

"This place, Bellamy. It seems.. Way too good to be true." I saw his face of excitement change to one of defeat and it hurt to watch. "Even if it _was_ really there.. I guarantee there would be people already there and, with a place looking like this, they would not be willing to share." He picked his head up from staring at the ground and curved his mouth like he was ready for me to say that.

"Lincoln told me that people have tried getting there but none have made it because of the journey to get there." I was even more uncertain of this whole thing now than I had been before.

"That sounds like a red flag to me Bellamy. What if we lose people making this journey and then end up finding out that there's nothing there? Do you have enough faith in this place to do that?" He closed his eyes, seemingly taking in what I said then opened them looking right at me.

"I have faith in Lincoln." I had to think for a second. At this point I trust Bellamy more than my own mother. Therefore, if he has faith in Lincoln..

"And I have faith in you." He smiled, brighter than I have ever seen from him, once he heard those words leave my mouth. I couldn't help but smile back. "But before I agree I need to talk to Lincoln. I want to hear this story for myself." He nodded and cocked his head quickly, motioning me to follow him. If I was going to risk these five lives, my _friends' _lives, I needed to know it was worth it. Sure I've only known these people for a short amount of time but, in that short time, I've learned enough about them to care a great deal for them.

Raven's P.O.V (8am):

Clarke's mission to find bags was way easier to do than I thought. I just bought em off of some kids with Jobi nuts. It was an easy trade to say the least, I never want to use those things after seeing what they do to people. No sir. I got three bags which should be more than enough for all of us. Now all I had to do was wait for Clarke and Bellamy's plan, whatever it is, to take effect. I put the bags down at my feet and sat on a log close to the fence. Of course I wouldn't have done that if I had remembered the cockroach was back.

"Raven." He said from behind me as he walked up from the other side of the fence, crouched down so nobody sees him.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in.. literally." I said looking at him then back at the bags, opening them to see how much room they all had.

"How long is this whole hating me thing gonna go on for?" He asked in a tone that I can only describe as boredom.

"What do you want Murphy?" I asked just wanting him to get to the point and leave. There was a pause for a second like he was thinking of what to say.

"Anything I can do to help?" He almost sounded genuine when he asked that but this is still John Murphy we're talking about.

"Really?" I chuckled. "_You _want to help?" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me Raven? I'm _trying_." This was not the Murphy that I knew before..

"Well if we're being honest. I want to shoot you in the leg and make you a cripple!" I said furiously standing up towards him with my fists clenched.

"I-" Before he could respond Clarke, Bellamy, Octaivia and Lincoln came up to us.

"Cut it out guys." Was all Clarke said as they walked up to us.

"So what's the sitch?" I asked, calming down.

"We found a place. Well.. hopefully." Bellamy started explaining. "It's about a month walk from here but if it's there.." I saw him smile for probably the first time ever. "It's definitely the sanctuary we're looking for."

"And if it's not there?" Monty asked walking up to us with Jasper behind him seemingly out of it looking to the sky with a drunk smile. Murphy answered now,

"If it's not there then we're a month's walk away from this shithole." For the first time in, ever, I actually agreed with him. Everyone else nodded. Clarke walked over to the bags and picked one up.

"Good job on the bags Raven."

"Give me a harder job next time." I said with a smirk. She returned it with a smile.

"There is a slight change in plans." Bellamy started, looking around to make sure no one can hear us. "Kane is coming with us but he has no clue we're not coming back."

"What? How is that gonna work Bell?" Octavia asked. Huh, I guess they're coming too.

"We don't know yet. We'll probably tell him once we're a week into the trip so he has a chance to turn back." Clarke stated.

"What about me? He'll freak out when he sees I'm back." Murphy said worrying about himself as usual.

"Just keep a distance until we're far enough away from camp and we'll make some excuse for why you're with us." Clarke stated and I saw him nod.

"Yeah.. just act like you're _actually_ useful to us." I said snarling my lips.

"Hardy har.." After he said that his eyebrows shot up and he dove into a bush by the fence and we were all completely confused. As if on cue, we saw Kane walking towards us holding 3 rifles in his arms and a hiking backpack on his shoulders.

"I have to say." He spoke as he handed two of the rifles to Bellamy and Jasper. "You kids did a great thing if this place really turns out to be what you say." I saw Clarke look down in the corner of my eye probably out of guilt. Damn. Drunk me was right. She is soft. Who woulda thought?

"We can only hope sir." Bellamy said with the most believable smile I've ever seen. Kane nodded with a smile.

"When do we get to kill stuff?" Jasper asked like a creepy-ass clown with a creepy-ass smile.

"Is he okay?" Kane whispered to me.

"No. But he's a good shot." I answered back. Sure Jaspers kinda physco now but I've seen what he can do with a gun. And I'm _pretty_ sure he won't turn on us… _Pretty sure.._ Kane just nodded and straightened his posture.

"Any news on food for the trip?" Monty asked. Kane smirked and kneeled down placing his gun on the ground as he took his big pack off and put it in front of his legs. He opened it showing that it was _full_ of rations. Meat, Crackers, Bars, you name it. He dug out five canteens and handed one to me, Clarke, Bell, Jasper and Monty.

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were coming." He stated to Lincoln and Octavia, standing up after zipping his pack up. They didn't say anything, just showed him that they already have canteens hanging off their pants. "Ah, good."

"That's a lot of rations Kane. You sure we need that much?" Clarke asked motioning to the bag on his back.

"Your mother said that it was worth it. Especially if it doesn't 'backfire'. Her words not mine." Clarke looked down and nodded. I saw Bellamy look at her with concern. I'm not sure what's going on with those two but they're definitely different towards each other than they were when I first landed. Oh well.. Not my business… Yet..

Clarke's P.O.V:

"Well, shall we?" Kane asked us holding his arms out. I nodded and grabbed one of the packs Raven got for us and followed behind Bellamy and Kane. We walked through the quiet camp until we made it to the gate. I stopped and turned around to look at Camp Jaha for the last time. Taking in how perfectly the station had crashed, these people were pretty safe. That's the only reason I'm going through with this. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to my right as they stopped.

"It's for the best princess." Bellamy stated scanning the camp.

"I know." I looked back at the ring towering over the area. "I just hope we really can find a better place for these people."

"Come on you guys. We should get a move on." Monty stated from behind us. We turned around to see the group waiting for us.

"Clarke!" I heard from back at the camp. I turned back around and saw my mom limping towards us.

"Mom what are you doing!?" I said running over to her. When I made it to her she wrapped me up in her arms. I hugged her back and took in the moment, closing my eyes. This could be the last time I ever see her again. No matter what she did she was still my mother. We're a long way from kissing boo boos and story times but this was one half of who I am. I pray she's going to live a long life and I'm positive she's going to be a great leader. We pulled out of the hug and she brushed some hair out of my face.

"Go find us our new home." She stated with a smile. That sentence almost broke me but I had to stay strong. I just nodded with a tight smile and watched her walk to the others. I was confused when she gave Kane a tight hug and especially confused when he wrapped his arms around her too.

"Keep my daughter safe you guys." I heard her say as I walked over to them. Jackson came running over to us as well and helped walk my mother back to the structure. I kept my eye on her the whole time until she disappeared into the station. Possibly seeing her for the last time. This is really happening. I'm starting my new life with 6 delinquents, a grounder and Marcus Kane.

What the hell am I doing?

**And the adventure begins! BOY do I have plans for this story! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Luke 6:37

**Sup guys! Thank you all so much for the MANY reviews the last chapter got! Hope everyone is staying inside safe and sound in these difficult times. No better time to read lots of Fanfictions then right now! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review and, of course, WASH YOUR HANDS! **

**Reviews: **

**-**_**OTHfan111:Enjoying the story. Looking forward to the next chapter.**_

**-Answer:I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter.**

**-**_**Otterbot:This is a great story! So far out of the norm and can't wait to see what you have in store for each character.**_

**-Answer:Thank you so much! When I was thinking about how to write this story I reaaally wanted it to be unique so I'm glad you think it is :) As far as what's in store.. Get ready to be blown away!**

**-**_**Daimond Malfoy:i Love your story! and I want much more!**_

**-Answer:Thank you! You're going to GET much more don't you worry!**

_**-m31amanda:Really enjoying this story..cant wait for more**_

**-Answer:Glad to hear :)**

**-**_**Wolfo100:What a fantastic story so far. Incredibly well written. Very entertaining, filled with humour, and very action packed. I got invested in this story very quickly and I'm glad I did. I hope to see this story continue into the future. Very good work Omegawolfjack!**_

**-Answer:I don't know what to say.. This review gave me so much confidence for this story and I'm so glad you like it! As far as continuing this story you do not have to worry, as long as you guys show me you like it I will keep on writing! Thank you so much Wolfo100! **

_Chapter 7: __Luke 6:37_

Bellamy's P.O.V (About 7pm):

It's been four days since we left camp and Kane still has no idea what we're actually doing. Everytime he brings up any questions or comments about this place Clarke made up we have to keep making things up on the spot and, to be honest, it's getting pretty hard to keep up with the story we've come up with so far..

"So the algae river that's right by this area could really help us medically, I hear." He stated to me out of nowhere while we were pressing on up a rocky hill, rifles in hand.

"Algae river?" I asked, completely lost.

"Yes.. Clarke told me about it. I thought you would have known."

"Oh.. right.. The algae river." I said in a matter-of-fact way with a fake smile."Yeah it should be good considering algae is good for all sorts of medicinal purposes."

"Right." He said with a nod and I had a quiet sigh of relief. I cleared my throat and walked a little too fast, but not fast enough, to catch up to Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia in the front of the line. Partly because I had a question and partly because I wanted to get out of the inevitable awkward conversations with Kane. I let my rifle hang behind my back because holding it for long periods of time was tiring considering the weight of it, although I do feel more vulnerable not having my hands on a weapon, especially when we're in the middle of a forest full of grounders, and I'm supposed to be protecting these people that are, progressively, becoming more and more important to me as the days go on. Even after these four days we were still walking through this vast forest that has been our home for some months now.

"So how long until we're out of the forest Lincoln?" I asked, walking up to them.

"We should be almost out of the forest by the end of tomorrow." Lincoln answered, focusing on the direction we were going.

"What kind of terrain will we come across next?" Clarke asked, walking next to me.

"An open plain full of the remains of many old broken structures. We call it the wasteland."

"By structures do you mean an old neighborhood?" Clarke asked kind of excitedly. I'm pretty sure Lincoln didn't know the term 'neighborhood' so he looked at Octavia for help.

"From what he's told me… Yeah. It sounds like this place used to be a residential area before the bombs. Like the ones you showed me in those history books, Bell." I smiled at the memories of reading her stories almost every night. I tugged on Clarkes sleeve to get her to hang back a little bit. Once Kane passed us I spoke.

"Clarke, is there anything else about this 'wonderland' that you told Kane about that I should know of?" She cringed a little at that, almost like she was expecting me to ask that.

"I know. I'm sorry. I panic everytime he asks me to explain more about this place."

"It's okay. In a few more days we can tell him what's actually going on and he'll make his decision." She gave a half smile and looked up into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the color of this new amazing sky we get to look up to everyday. I couldn't help but smile, she returned it, but the moment was ruined by a shuffling of the bush next to us. I walked in front of Clarke, aiming my rifle at the bush. Not taking my eyes off the middle of the scopes reticle. The bush shuffled a little bit more, then the head of John Murphy popped out. His eyes went wide.

"Whoa Jesus! What the fuck?" He exclaimed in a whisper. I sighed and lowered the gun, shaking my head at him. "Missed you too Bellamy."

"It's almost time to tell Kane Murphy don't worry." Clarke stated.

"Ugh. You know how much this sucks?"

"Nope. But you can handle it can't you?" I asked and he gave a smirk.

"I'm out of water."

"Here, take mine." Clarke said holding her canteen out. However, unlike the normal Murphy would have, he didn't accept it right away. Just looked at it confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Clarke and I exchanged a quick 'what the hell' look and then looked back at him.

"Um, yeah. I'll take your empty one and fill it when I can." He nodded and took it, trading it for his.

"Thanks." He stated with a small smile before disappearing back into the bush to follow us undetected. Clarke and I started to walk to catch up to the others. It was a nice walk to say the least. The crunch of rocks, subtle breeze, warm, but not hot, sun beaming down. The company of Clark Griffin.

"Hey Princess?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is Algae?"

Clarke's P.O.V (8pm):

We all stopped to rest for the night. It was by this very big tree that Lincoln said was known, by his people, as 'Hope Tree'. Monty started a fire and Jasper pulled out a bottle of God knows what as we all sat around the fire. I was sitting between Kane and Octavia, the only other people, besides Lincoln, not passing around the bottle when I noticed there was someone missing. Bellamy. I scanned around the area until I found him sitting back against the humongous tree with his weapon in his lap scanning the trees. I stood up and walked over to him ignoring the, almost relaxing sounding, conversation that was going on between the others as the fire crackled.

"Hey. Come socialize." I said once I made it to him. He looked up at me and gave a quick smile. My heart fluttered.

"Just because we're taking a break doesn't mean our enemies are." He stated, my lips curved up at that.

"If only there was a way for our enemies to disappear." I stated. He looked away from me out to the darkness of the forest.

"'If you have enemies, good that means you stood up for something.'- Eminem." He quoted. I smiled at his geekiness. "I'll take watch while you guys rest."

"Then I guess." I said as I sat down next to him. "I'll just socialize with _you_." He looked over at me and smiled so wide showing his teeth. It felt good to be the person who got to see Bellamy Blake's real smile.

"I can't complain with that." I smiled back after he said that, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour. I don't know what it is about this incredibly mysterious man that has started driving me crazy. Maybe it's his transformation from the 'whatever the hell you want' jerk that he was when we first landed. Maybe it's the fact that he came with me on this trip. Or maybe it's the fact he really cares about me and understands me. All I know is that I have feelings for him but I don't want to lose him.. Like I did Finn.

"So can we talk about Murphy now?" He asked and I let out a giggle.

"Yes. What the hell is up with that?" He really was acting strange. Almost sweet.

"Who knows? Maybe he got hit on the head a little too hard on his way back." I laughed.

"Oooor maybe he really _is_ trying." I stated.

"Oh come on, Clarke. That's even more laughable than my theory." I playfully nudged him. We sat there for a while. Conversations varying from my art to how this new Murphy is really a secret Russian spy. It was good. After a little while Kane walked up to us as we were chuckling about pretty much nothing. He smiled.

"I can take over the watch. You two go get warm by the fire." We both smiled and thanked him as we got up and walked over to the fire with our friends. Maybe Marcus Kane isn't so bad.

Raven's P.O.V (almost 9pm):

The fire was warm enough but the majority of the warmth I was feeling was coming from having the company of these people who used to be strangers to me. Sure, it was mostly Jasper and Monty talking but just having people around me that don't think I'm useless and believe in me is enough to make me happy. Which is a feeling I thought I'd never get back.

"Dude. Harper was hot and she was totally into you." I heard Jasper say once I was done daydreaming at the fire.

"Jasper I- You really think so?" Monty said.

"She did look at you with that dreamy look." Octavia stated. Monty sighed.

"Crap! Is it too late to go back?" He asked, sounding serious. Bellamy and Clarke joined us now. Wonder where they were.. I really need to find out what's going on with those two.

"Eh don't worry man. We got plenty of babes here with us." He stated, seemingly forgetting that those 'plenty of babes' are right here. Although it doesn't seem like Jasper cares about anything at this point. "Although, I think Bellamy has dibs on Clarke already." He said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. The two in question just looked at eachother then sat down. I might have even seen a blush on Clarke's face.

"Where's Kane?" I asked, trying to make it less awkward for them.

"He's on watch. Jasper you're next." Bellamy stated.

"And I'm taking orders from you becauuusseee?" Jasper said, in a rather hostile tone as he stood up. Bellamy glared at him but Clarke spoke the truth.

"This isn't about who's in charge or who hurt who. It's about survival and keeping each other alive."

"Keeping _everyone_ alive, Clarke?"

"Stop it Jasper." Monty said, but this time Jasper listened and sat back down grabbing the bottle from him and taking a swig.

"Pst." I heard from behind me and turned around. It was Murphy peeking around a tree. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the others. Jasper was chuckling to himself before he spoke,

"Hey, hehe, how can you tell if a rabbit is drunk?"

"I don't know Jasper, how?" I asked to amuse him.

"It has more hops in it than usual!" He answered and snorted and I smiled, Clarke chuckled and Bellamy laughed through his nose but the person who chuckled the loudest was Lincoln of all people. We looked at him and he just cleared his throat and stared back to the fire.

"Raven!" Murphy whispered to get my attention again. I turned around and angrily mouthed the word 'what!?' to him to which he just used his hand to motion me to come. I sighed and got up without saying a word. No one questioned it but Bellamy just told me not to go too far and I nodded. Once I hobbled over to him I noticed he had all his stuff set down behind the tree he was using to hide.

"What do you want?" I asked not as rudely as I intended.

"Come with me." He stated simply and I, with a bit of hesitation, followed him into the woods we've been walking through for days. I saw some blue light reflecting off some of the trees as we moved closer and closer. He took a turn and I followed suit. That's when I saw it. The most beautiful area I've seen since I landed here. We were standing on a small rock shelf above a decently sized pond with a skinny, but electric blue lit, waterfall. I realized what was lighting it up when I saw a few blue glowing butterflies fly behind it. I stared at it in awe with my mouth slightly open. I turned to Murphy after taking in the beauty.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked. He sighed and turned lazily from the view to me.

"I wanted to talk to you and it's away from everyone else." He stated, then quietly added, "and I wanted to show someone."

"Well… I don't have anything to say to you." I stated in a sad tone which wasn't normal.. I should be furious at this man for what he did to me for no reason but the site of this beautiful area.. It was hard to be mad at anything.

"Good. Then you'll listen." He looked at me with those piercing grey eyes, almost looking blue in this light. "Look, I'm not good at this. I never have been but I'm sorry, Raven." I was speechless. John Murphy was apologizing to me. "I'm sorry for shooting you. I'm sorry for seeming like I don't care... I'm sorry about Finn."

Murphy's P.O.V:

I don't care about a lot, that much is true. I do however care about how I act. Sure it's going to take a while to be trusted by these people.. But at this point they're all I have. I fucked up, it's true. In so many ways I fucked up. Yeah shooting Raven doesn't affect my life but.. If I'm going to be starting a life with these people, and she's one of them, I need her forgiveness. I need her to know that I'm trying. I act like I don't want to be with them all around that fire laughing and sharing but I do. I'd never admit it but I do. My mother and father are constantly at war in my head. The thief and sarcastic ways are my father. The way I hate myself is my mother. The reason I only show my father is because he was good. People didn't see it that way but he was. The care he had for me and the way he risked his life is the reason I'm here. That's why people can't understand why I only care about myself. It's because I'm all I have. No one wanted to be with the 'thief's son'. No. He couldn't be trusted. Now that I have a chance at really having people in my life.. The least I can do is _try_. And Raven is the start. I don't know why but her forgiveness is the most important thing I need right now.

"I'm sorry for shooting you. I'm sorry for seeming like I don't care... I'm sorry about Finn." I stated. Internally relieved I finally said it. I was trying to get some sort of reaction out of her but she was just speechless. Standing there with her mouth open. "You might want to close your mouth before one of the butterflies makes its way in there." I joked and she closed her mouth. She finally spoke,

"I can't say I forgive you. Not yet, that will take time." I nodded and looked down. I was surprised when she put her hand on my shoulder. I felt the blood rush from my heart at the touch but I ignored it and looked up. "But I can say thank you for making the effort. I know that was probably extremely hard for you." She said before a small smile creeped up her mouth. I let out a nose laugh and smirked.

"It was excruciatingly painful thank you very much." I told her and she laughed. That laugh was probably the best sound I've heard in a long time. She went back to a straight face and looked at the waterfall then back at me.

"Why though? Why do you suddenly care about forgiveness? You're supposed to be the asshole." I looked around to make sure no one else followed us and was listening in then I turned back to her. I felt like it was time someone knew and, for some reason.. I felt that Raven was someone I could trust and open up to. I sighed and rubbed my face with both my hands then spoke.

"For as long as I can remember, I haven't had anyone. I realize it's because of the way I act and treat people.. But I do that because I'm afraid of getting close to people and then losing them. Or even worse.. Them getting close to me and risking something for me." I shook my head and looked down. I never said that out loud and now that I did I almost regret it.

"Like your father." Was all she said. I had no idea how she knew about that, but then again a lot of people on the Ark knew about it. So I conceded and just nodded. I wasn't good at admitting my issues just like I wasn't good at apologies. Especially when it's to the woman I almost killed but instead left a cripple. To be honest I don't know which one is worse.

"And now that Bellamy and the princess finally gave me a chance I feel like it's time I actually try." She didn't say anything. Just nodded with a half smile and then looked up into my eyes. My heart jumped and.. Screw it.. Right at that moment I wanted to kiss her. I wanted so much to cup her cheek in my palm and press my lips against hers, wrapping my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. But did I? No. This is Raven Reyes we're talking about. Y'know.. The girl I shot in the leg? Yeah.. that wouldn't work. It looked like she was going to say something but before she could we heard a scream coming from the others. Without hesitation she ran in the direction. I sighed and followed after her. When we made it back we saw everyone standing absolutely still. Bellamy and Kane in front of all of them with their arms out like they were blocking them all. I followed their gaze and saw.. Probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It was some type of bear that was mutated with a fifth leg coming out of its back and one big ass ear on the top of its ugly ass head. It wasn't pretty and was more than a bit terrifying. I didn't understand why they were all standing still until Raven gasped and the thing looked in our direction with a growl. Its eyes were glazed over so it went by hearing. It seemed to pick up that we were there and started running at us. Without a second thought I pushed Raven out of the way and stood in her place. This is it.. I'm going to die by a mutated Smokey the bear.


	8. Chapter 8 The Death of Me

**Hello friends! Before you start reading this chapter (unless you just skip over reading this bold text :( ) I'd just like to say that a big inspiration for my 'The 100' writing is thanks to **_**PenguinofProse**_**! Please check this author out! Don't forget to wash your hands and please, please, PLEASE STAY HOME! I want to get back to work before this year ends! **

**Reviews:**

_**Jasmin:I always liked the character development of Murphy and you wrote his thoughts like I imagined he would have on the show. Great Chapter like the others before and a great distraction from everything going on right now.**_

**Answer:I'm glad you like it! Murphy is one of my top 3 favorite characters and I notice that most stories I read never shed enough light on him :( Thanks for the constant support and I'm glad my story is helping through these tough times!**

_**Stormkpr:Nice work so far! I enjoy canon-divergent fics, and especially ones that pause to delve more deeply into what's going on in the characters' minds. I even like details such as Bellamy comparing being a guard on earth to being a guard on the Ark. This is off to a good start. I do wish you'd use apostrophes appropriately but hey, it's a good story.**_

_**Answer:Thanks! I enjoy stories out of the norm as well. I feel like the show does a great job at SHOWING us what's on the characters' minds but never really TELLING us so that's why I like to shed light on that aspect. I'm glad you like it so far and I'm sorry about not apostrophizing correctly.. I never was really good at it. I'll try harder! **_

_**Guest:Hi, I just found this story and I am really enjoying it. Keep up the great work. **_

_**Answer:Hope you stick around, thanks!**_

_**Guest:OMG... CLIFFHANGER I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**_

_**Answer:Haha! Well here's the next chapter!**_

_Chapter 8: The Death of Me_

Clarkes P.O.V:

There's a word for what I'm feeling right now, I thought as I gazed around the warm fire at the people who came with me on this journey. It's a German word that I learned from a book I read on the Ark. 'Sehnsucht', a feeling of longing for something unknown. I knew, from the time I landed here, that there was _something_ I was missing. A part of me that was empty. I didn't have many friends on the Ark and that was fine. The Jahas and my family were enough.. But I still wanted to have a _group_, you know? People, that weren't my family, that I could come to for anything.. And that would be there for me whenever I needed them. I thought about this same thing once before when I was in the Skybox. My father was floated out of my life and my best friend.. my _only_ friend was the culprit, or so I thought. For the first time in my life I was alone. It wasn't until I got to the ground that I felt alive but, even then, I still felt alone. It wasn't until Finn started talking and flirting with me that I felt like I actually had someone that I was comfortable with and could trust. Then it turned out he wasn't the trusting guy I thought he was and _it broke me_. It's funny, actually, that the only person who made me feel like I wasn't alone was Bellamy, no matter how much I disliked him when I first met him. I needed him, and he was there for me.

I realized I was staring at him next to me and quickly turned away before anyone noticed. We were all quiet. Just enjoying eachothers company while eating our rations. Raven randomly got up a minute ago and walked off. I wasn't going to ask where she was going, she can take care of herself and I know that.. Also, even though we're talking again, I doubt she has fully forgiven me for what I did. Hell, I haven't even forgiven myself. That will take some time.

"Anyone seen Murphy in a while?" Jasper broke the silence.

"Why do you care about _Murphy_ of all people?" Octavia asked.

"He's a scumbag. I like him." He answered.

"And whether you like it or not he's one of us now." I added.

"Clarke and I just saw him. He's alive." Bellamy answered, sounding like he barely cares. Murphy _did_ hang him so I'm sure it will take some time before he fully forgives him.

"Where do you guys think Raven wen…" Monty cut off his sentence and his face went pale. We looked at him questionably until he said, "Don't… move.." Most of us followed the order but then Jasper followed Monty's gaze and gasped,

"BEAR!" We all turned around to see a roughly 9 foot mutated grizzly bear with something coming out of its back and a single giant ear in the middle of the top of its head. We all scattered to the otherside of the fire, except Jasper who was smiling like an idiot.

"Jasper! Get over here!" Monty said through his teeth but he didn't listen. Kane ran over to us, weapon in hand. Bellamy stood in front of all of us with his arms out. Kane joined next to him aiming his rifle at the beast. The bear ignored Jasper and walked its way over to all of us.

"Don't shoot!" Lincoln whispered loudly. "If you do Trikru will be all over us."

"If I don't, this _thing_ will be all over us!" Kane retorted back at him. The bear's attention shifted behind it after a loud gasp was heard. Once the thing turned around I saw where it was looking.. Raven and Murphy.

"They need to run." Monty whispered.

"Running is useless with this beast. It will catch up." Lincoln stated.

It started running at them.. Fast. Murphy pushed Raven out of the way to stand in her place and just before I covered my eyes, not wanting to see my friend get mauled, something jumped out of the forest and tackled the bear. Murphy fell to the ground and there was a lot of growling. While _it _was distracted, Bellamy ran to get his gun by the fire. Jasper and Kane ran quickly to get Murphy and Raven then retreated back to our group. We finally got a look at what saved us. It was a wolf. The only mutation it had was its fur colours. Dark grey with a silver and red stripe that went from its eyes down to the tip of its tail on either side and a white underbelly. We watched as the battle went on. The bear went down on all fours and the wolf took it as an opportunity to go for its neck. It grabbed on and held. Even when the bear smacked the wolf's leg all it did was let out a whimper, not letting go with all its might. Lincoln took this as an opportunity to attack. He ran up to the bear, knife in hand, and injected it into the beasts neck. He whispered something in Trigedasleng before the bear stopped fighting. It was dead. The wolf finally let go and simply looked at us then suddenly collapsed. We were all silent until, as usual, Jasper spoke up.

"That… was.. AWESOME!" I said laughing like he just won a prize.

"What the hell was that thing?" Raven asked.

"It was a Wamplei Bear.. Death Bear." Lincoln answered gazing over to its giant corpse.

"A? So you're saying there's more of these things?" Murphy asked.

"Yes. They are rare to come across, especially during the colder times. But it happens."

"Greeaaattt.. So mutated bears can be added to the list of things that want to kill us. Right under _your people_" He stated with a smirk. I walked over to the wolf to see if it was alive. I kneeled down and put my hand on its, surprisingly, soft fur. I felt a slight rise and fall where my hand was.

"Hey! It's breathing!" I said to the group.

"What!?" Kane exclaimed pointing his gun at the bear.

"No! The wolf." I corrected and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Awe.." Raven said walking over and getting on her knees beside it. Also softly petting it.

"Poor thing." Octaivia stated, coming over to us.

"Yeah.. poor thing that was able to take down an overgrown bear with five legs.." Murphy stated.

"I'm with Murphy on this.. It can't be trusted." Bellamy said walking up to us.

"Actually.. These wolves are very rare. The majority of them are very loyal to a Kru. We are not sure why. A few clans have them as companions for extra protection. They are only violent to us when they have cubs." Lincoln explained.

"Wonder what gender it is." Monty stated. Jasper walked over to us and laid on the ground and lifted one of its legs to look under. We all groaned and scoffed with faces of disgust at his behavior and Murphy just chuckled.

"Boy.. definitely a boy." He said, standing up again.

"Well he's hurt and I'm going to help him." I said as I put an arm under his side to flip him over.

"Like hell you are Clarke." Bellamy said coming up behind me. "I don't care what Lincoln says. It could still be dangerous. Now get away from i-"

"Bellamy… He saved us. I'm going to save him. Now help me flip him over." He sighed and shook his head. I was a little hurt that he wasn't on my side but I guess it happens.. right? Octavia scoffed, rolled her eyes and helped me instead. His wound wasn't bad but I also have never operated on animals before so this will be interesting.. All I know is that I have to save this creature.. Like he did us.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

It's never easy disagreeing with Clarke. However.. This is a wolf we're talking about.. A wolf, mind you, that just took down a bear three times its size. While she was operating on him, being assisted by O, Lincoln and Monty. The rest of us were sitting back by our dying fire. Kane finally said what the rest of us were waiting for,

"John Murphy, you have some explaining to do." Murphy looked lazily up at him, arms slouched over one raised knee while the other leg stayed stretched out. Raven was sitting next to him which was.. Odd but none of my business.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. I looked down shaking my head. Murphy was never good at keeping important things from people. Now to just wait for him to spill everything about where we're really going.

"What happened to the others that you were with?" Everyone knew the people that went missing went on Jahas "journey to the City of Light" but no one understood why.

"Me and Jaha were all that's left. Other than the ones that turned back."

"The ones that turned back?" I asked.. Murphy looked at me then pressed his lips together and looked down. They must not have made it back.

"Where is Chanc- I mean Jaha now?" Kane pushed. Murphy shook his head and raised his other leg up resting his arms on both his knees now.

"He's crazy, man. The way he spoke.. The things he did.. Craig. Shit.." I've never seen Murphy like this before. He looked almost.. Scared? Which didn't suit him. Not at all.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to." Raven said calmly, rubbing his back and glaring at Kane. Alright.. What? I don't find myself being confused a lot but right now is definitely an exception. Either Raven became the easily forgiving type or Murphy actually apologized. Both scenarios are very hard to believe though.

"Right. I won't push you." Kane stated which was also odd. "I am just a guest on this trip after all." And again.. I was confused. What happened to the Kane that pushed and prodded until he got _all_ the answers?

"I'll drink to that!" Jasper stated loudly, holding up a bottle.

"Where the hell do you keep getting all this alcohol Jasper?" Raven asked.

"Shhh it's a seekwet." He said, taking a swig. Clarke walked over and snatched it from his hand. "HEY!".

"I need to disinfect the wound. You can have it back in a second. Think you can survive?" She had her hand on her hip which was cute in itself but the raised eyebrow and smirk made my heart hiccup. I looked away so that I wasn't staring. Jasper frowned like a child then reached for another bottle from his bag after she turned around and walked back to the wolf.

"Jesus Jasper.." I stated, shaking my head.

"Hey, don't judge me." He slurred when he spoke. Kind of making it hard not to judge.

"I would like to ask one more thing, John." Kane stated. Murphy looked up from the fire to Kane. "Did you guys find… _anything?_" I was wondering this myself. Murphy looked back at the fire like he was thinking about how to answer him.

"No." Was all he said before laying on his back with his hands under his head. Kane just nodded, not willing to push anymore. I decided to get up and go to Clarke. I want to try harder to see her point of view on things and I want to make it my mission not to argue with her this whole trip. I want to get closer to her because the truth is.. She's _incredible_. In every definition of the word. I wish I had seen that when we first landed. Octavia, Monty and Lincoln passed me walking to the fire. Octavia didn't look at me but the others nodded to me. I nodded back and made it to Clarke.

"How's he doing?" I asked. She was kneeling down beside him wrapping his paw with one of the bandages we brought in our medical bag. The wolf's eyes were open, just watching her care for him. She finished bandaging him and stood up.

"Now you care?"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry for arguing with you about helping him." I said looking into her eyes so she knows I mean it. Those eyes.. She looked down then back up at me with a half smile.

"I accept your apology. Thanks." She was full smiling now and I loved it. "He's alright. Just a sprain."

"He's a tough one." I said getting down to the wolf's level and placing my hand on his side. He started panting almost.. Smiling at my touch.

"He is." She agreed, getting down next to me, placing her hand on him as well. Her thumb resting on mine. I looked over at her and we shared a smile. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"We should all get some rest." Kane stated loudly from the fire. "We reach the wasteland tomorrow and have no clue what we could be up against." I looked back at Clarke with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"Dad says it's bedtime." I joked and she laughed. I love her laugh. She should do it more often.

We walked over to where the others were, the wolf following closely behind. We should name him but I'm not sure what would be a good name. I'm sure we'll figure it out in time. Monty was kicking dirt at the fire to extinguish it while everyone got settled. We packed enough blankets for pairs of two so we didn't take too many supplies from the camp. Jasper and Monty, Lincoln and Octavia.. Raven and Murphy? Huh.. I looked at them and saw them sharing a blanket. Not cuddling or anything, just sharing. Murphy should make a move.. I mean it's none of my business but.. He should. Wow look who's talking.. But maybe that's why he's such a jackass, he probably just needs to get laid. I grabbed my rifle from where it leaned against a log so I could get in position to watch over everyone but Clarke put her hand over mine before I lifted the weapon.

"Where are you going?" She asked, holding a blanket in her hand.

"I'm gonna be first watch." I said and she frowned. "What?"

"You don't expect me to share a blanket with _Kane_ do you?" I didn't really think about that.. I looked over at Kane, who was already in position for first watch stradling a branch, rifle in hand.

"You have a point." I chuckled, letting go of the rifle. We found a spot against the big tree and laid down. My back was against the bark and Clarke wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my stomach. I put an arm around her and tugged the blanket up to us. We fit like two puzzle pieces. It was _perfect_. She was _perfect._ The only thing I had to worry about now was what's to come tomorrow.. and trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest due to a certain pretty blonde snuggling closer to me.

I say again..

Clarke Griffin will be the death of me.

**Please review friends!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hunters or Hunted?

**Hope you're all staying safe! COVID-19 has taken our jobs, our families and our freedom.. But it WON'T take away our joy for reading/writing!**

**Reviews:**

_**Jasmin:Really happy to read the German Word :) Even if it's just one word, but it made my day. As always great chapter, keep going. And for the wolf's name my suggestion is Warin because it's a derivative from the word protector. In Germany we celebrate Easter tomorrow. So happy Easter for you :)**_

**Answer: Thank you Jasmin! Your review made my day! I thought of you while writing that part so I decided to add a German word because I love the language as well as your constant support for my story. That's an amazing name for the wolf! Happy Easter to you! :)**

_Chapter 9: Hunters or Hunted?_

Murphy's P.O.V (almost 6am):

It was absolutely _freezing_ waking up this morning. The blankets Monty got were beyond thrashed. There weren't a lot of holes in it but the ones that it had were pretty big. I get that they wanted to only take a few things from camp but like.. They coulda got some better blankets. GOD I hate these things. I felt the warmth from Raven's body radiating beside me. I felt like a magnet wanting to just wrap around her but.. The last thing I wanted was her waking up cranky because I crossed a line. I'm making good progress with her and I don't want to ruin it. Progress for what though? I have no clue. I was pretty sure I was the first one up, which wasn't normal, but then again all I could see were Jasper and Monty a few feet from us. Jasper's arm was draped lazily around Monty who looked like he wasn't enjoying the embrace, even in his sleep.

"Please don't have to pee.. Please don't have to pee…" I whispered to myself not wanting to get up into the cold. I stayed there for a bit, laying on my back looking through the towering trees above. I noticed the deeper we got into the forest the less leaves were on the trees. It was foggy which seemed to heighten the woodsy smell of the forest. I love that smell, and I mean it when I say that because I don't _love _a lot of things. I sighed finally giving in to the inevitable piss fountain I'll be creating in a few seconds. I gently took the blanket off of me and folded my half on Raven. I stood up, one of my knees cracking in the process, and walked off trying to find a good place to do my business. I heard shuffling behind me, remembering that death bear that almost turned me into a Murphy burger. I gripped the revolver in my pocket and slowly turned around. What I saw was.. Basically a bear.. It was Lincoln leaning against a tree carving his knife across a piece of wood.

"Jesus, man! You almost made me piss myself." He raised an eyebrow at that, briefly stopping his carving.

"That would have been amusing." He stated, proceeding to cut slices out of the wood.

"Bite me." I said back and he shifted his eyes up from the wood quickly and glared at me. "You know what?" I said, holding both my fingers up. "Please don't _actually _bite me." He must have been on the final watch of the night so he didn't get a lot of sleep and I am NOT messing with a sleep deprived grounder. I continued my search for a nice bush or tree to water with my pee. I decided on a log with some green glowing mushrooms coming out of the top of it. Once I was finished I heard something hit the ground in the distance followed by rapid steps. I followed where it came from, gripping my pistol, until I spotted Bellamy sitting on a big rock sticking out of the side of a wall with his arms draped on his thighs, his rifle laying next to him. The wolf that, I guess is a thing now, ran up to him with a stick in its mouth. He bent down and grabbed the stick and threw it far. The wolf instantly bolted after it, regardless of it's injured paw.

"I take it he's growing on you." I started walking up to him and he turned his attention to me with a half smile that disappeared quickly.

"He's a good asset to have. Strong. Fast." The wolf came back, stick in mouth and happy as ever. Bellamy grabbed the stick and threw it again. "Why are you up so early?"

"Had to pee." He nodded and turned his attention back to the foggy forest the wolf disappeared into. I thought this would be a good time to apologize to Bellamy because, truth be told, he's another person I'm simply comfortable around and I need him to trust me. I made my way over to the rock he was sitting on and climbed up dangling my legs over the edge. "Look man. I know 'I'm sorry' won't do much but-"

"I forgive you."

"No let me fini… You do?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He kept his gaze forward.

"Yes, Murphy. We have a chance at a new life, a new beginning." He turned his stare to me. "I hanged you and you hanged me.. and blew a hole in the dropship.. and killed some of our own people.. and didn't stop Fi-"

"I get it." I said not wanting him to keep listing my wrongs. He smirked and then went back to being serious.

"My _point_ is.. We all have a reason we're here. We all have a reason we want to escape." The wolf came back and Bellamy slouched down to grab the stick. "I won't hold a grudge if you don't." He said as he sat back up.

"Sounds good, man." I said with a smile.

"So I take it you apologized to Raven?" He asked after jumping off the rock. I followed.

"Yeah.. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." He answered with a cheeky smile after slinging his gun strap over his shoulder. The three of us walked back to the others, who we heard starting to wake up.

"You think of a name for the dog yet?" I asked, glancing at the animal walking next to me.

"It's a wolf.. and no. Not yet."

"Well, he's white.. How about Whitey?"

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard, possibly in my entire life." Ballamy stated and I half frowned at him.

"Jeez never mind then. I'm sure we'll find a name for him eventually." I said as we made it to the others.

"We should get moving. Hope Tree is the last waypoint we have until we reach the wasteland in about 20 miles." Lincoln stated to everyone. 20 miles didn't sound fun but who cares. That just means I'm 20 miles from the old John Murphy.. and I _hate_ that guy.

Clarke's P.O.V (11:15am):

I looked at my watch. We've been walking for 5 hours now. Thank God it warmed up. It was relatively quiet as we walked. Just the sound of our boots on the ground, the little clack of Ravens brace and the occasional sound of Jasper and Montys voices behind us. Kane, Bellamy and Lincoln were in the front of the pack, Raven, Octavia and I were behind them and then Jasper and Monty after us. I glanced behind them and saw Murphy walking alone, his hands in his jacket pockets and his head turned toward the trees on either side of us. I smiled when I saw the wolf walk up next to him. As if he doesn't want anyone to be alone. Murphy turned to the wolf and _actually_ smiled, not smirked. It was one of those moments, so genuine, that I will remember once I get a pencil and paper in my hands.

"So what's the plan once we get to the wasteland?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"That all depends. We might not be the only ones there." I answered truthfully.

"We won't be." Lincoln stated without turning around. "If we are I'll be surprised."

"Alright let's say, by some chance, we _are _the only one's there. What's the plan then?" Octavia asked.

"Scavenge. We might find some good stuff there." Bellamy answered his sister, taking out the magazine of his rifle. "All I have is 30 rounds. Which, depending on the trouble we get in." He clicked the mag back into the weapon. "Could be gone in seconds. I just hope we can at least find ammo." Lincoln put his hand up, signaling us to stop walking.

"All I'm saying, man, is that if tomatoes are fruit then isn't ketchup _technically _a smoothie?" Jasper said to Monty, clearly not focusing on what's going on.

"SHHH!" Everyone said in unison making him jump.

"Jeez.. Some people can't take facts.." He said with his hands up.

"Can I _please_ kill him?" Murphy asked.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Octavia loudly whispered then looked at Lincoln, who looked like he was listening for something. He slowly walked up ahead while we stayed back. He quickly ducked and crouch-ran back to us.

"Get to the trees and lay down." He stated grabbing Octavia's hand and doing just that. I followed the order and ran into the trees but on the opposite side of O and Lincoln. I laid down on my stomach and lifted my head up to see just what we were hiding from. I heard shuffling and looked to my right to see Bellamy with his arms around the wolf so he doesn't attack. After about 5 minutes I heard loud stomps on the path we were just on.

"Another bear?" I whispered to Bell.

"I'm not sure." He moved his head slightly to get a better view and his eyes went wide. "Nope." Was all he said. I followed his glance and looked past a few branches when I saw them. An army. I'm not sure who they were. "Looks like a Grounder Kru of some sort." He whispered. The wolf made a low growl sound from the back of his throat. Bellamy calmly shushed him. I noticed some of the ones that were on horses were wearing red and white war paint. One of them was holding something.. A piece of paper. I reached over and, without asking, grabbed Bellamy's rifle that was laying next to him and looked through the scope. Then my heart felt like it dropped.. It was a drawing of Raven. I let out a quiet gasp. There was another one of them with another drawing. This one of Kane. I spotted more and more drawings of our group in their hands. All but Murphy. I had to calm down so I didn't freak out. After a bit of time they were almost past. There were two members in the back holding flags. I took note of the look of them. White with a black hand in the center and in the palm of the hand there was a sort of swirl. After some more time, I saw Lincoln from across the path slowly get up and stealthily walked to peek if it was clear. He fully walked out of his spot.

"It's clear." He stated and we all emerged from the trees and regrouped.

"Who were they?" I asked once I made it to him.

"Azgeda… Ice Nation." He said, glaring at the direction they went.

"Some more of your.. Wonderful friends?" Murphy asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Far from. Their queen killed Lexa's lover thinking she knew all of Lexa's secrets." I clenched my fists at the thought of Lexa loving someone who isn't me. I know that sounds selfish to say, but I _trusted_ her. Then she betrayed me. Just like Finn.

"So what are they doing now?" Monty asked.

"Hunting." He answered simply.

"For food?"

"No." I said, looking where they went. "For us."

"What?" Kane asked.

"I saw them holding papers… They were drawings of us."

"It would make sense." Lincoln stated. "The only time I have ever saw them send that many fighters was when they were looking for Costia. Lexa's lover."

"Why would they be after us?" Monty asked.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out. C'mon, we should keep moving."

The whole walk all I could think about was why Azgeda would be after us. Could they have found out about Lexa and I's kiss and think it was more than just that? Was it more than just that? Who cares, she betrayed me and I can say, without a doubt, that I do not have feelings for her. I can't after what she did. Either way, they could be after all my friends because of me. I won't jump to that conclusion just yet but it's a possibility. Just more reason to watch over my friends.

Bellamy's P.O.V (almost 1 pm)

Walking in silence never used to bother me. It's actually a good thing because then it's harder for enemies to pick up on your location. In this case, however, it's strange. I have these people that have been through hell and back with me. They are my friends. Their lives matter so much to me that it's scary. Kane still might take some time for me to like. The way he just stood there after pushing the button that launched my mother out into space. The look on his face made it seem like he felt he just saved humanity by floating a woman who only had an extra child. I noticed that ahead of us was a clearing. The forest was ending. The trees around us were stripped of their leaves. My thoughts were broken by Lincoln.

"Hold." He held his hand up and everyone stopped. "Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy. Come with me to scout while the rest of you stay here."

"I'll come too." Octavia stated. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No you stay here. Extra protection for the others."

"Seriously? Murphy can go but I have to stay?"

"He's.. 'expendable' as you say." He said quietly

"Guys.. I am right here you know." Murphy stated loudly, with a hand in the air.

"Fine." Octavia said with a sigh.

"What should we do if we hear gunfire?" Kane asked.

"If we're not back in three hours, find a way around the wasteland." Clarke said, taking off her father's watch and handing it to Monty. It probably wasn't easy to part with the only thing she has left of her father but these people are our priority now.

"I'll take good care of it." Monty stated, cupping the watch in his hands. She gave a smile and nod before thanking him. I went over to the guys, who were dropping their packs off in case something happened to us. Before leaving Lincoln whistled for the wolf to follow and the five of us walked on, crossing the line between forest and desert. It was a strange feeling walking on ground that slides with every step you take and it didn't have the same calming sounds that the forest has. Our footsteps were almost silent. Almost. It was pleasant that there was no wind whipping up the sand in our faces, however.

"I've been thinking of a name for the wolf." Clarke said knocking me back into reality.

"Have you now?" I said looking over to her with a smile. It felt like a while since we spoke to each other. "Well let's hear it."

"Warin. It's a German word I learned from a book I read on the Ark." She said proudly.

"That sounds really good. What does it mean?" I asked.

"It's based on the word protector."

"It's perfect." I smiled at her and then turned to Warin walking next to me.

"Thanks." She said with her beautiful smile. "So, where did you and Murphy go off to this morning?" I was about to answer but was interrupted by Murphy.

"To do guy things, Princess. Ever heard of em?"

"I _think _so." She stated with a playful, sly, smile which made my heart skip.

"You do huh? This'll be good." Murphy said, crossing his arms as he walked.

"Well I don't know exactly. All I know for sure is it was probably dangerous and stupid.. And maybe disgusting"

"Heeeey" Murphy and I said in unison, making Clarke giggle.

"We're here." Lincoln said from on top of a sand dune in front of us. We quickly climbed up. The sand was trying to pull us back down with every step we took but we eventually made it to the top and looked down on the wasteland. It really was just that. A wasteland. A community of, what's left of, houses and stores. It looks as if it were a happy small-town before the bombs. There weren't a lot of structures but it was enough to still excite me for what we might find. It was split up into two sections: the residential area, where the houses and condominiums were, and the downtown area, where the shops and necessities were. There were a few buildings in relatively good shape, those are the ones that I wanted to scavenge first. I moved forward to make my way down the dune and to the wasteland but I was stopped by Lincoln grabbing my arm.

"Not yet. First we scout."

"Why not scout down there?" I asked, ripping my arm from his grasp. "Isn't that why we went first?"

"Well that's why _you_ went first. I went because I'm 'expendable'." Murphy said.

"I agree with Bellamy. With all respect to your knowledge, Lincoln.. We don't have much cover out here and I've seen how grounders are with spears and arrows." Clarke stated and I cracked a half smile in her direction.

"And these weapons aren't really made for this type of long range." I added holding up my rifle and motioning to the revolver in Murphy's hand. Lincoln looked at us then at the wasteland.

"Alright. Let's go. Stay close." And with that we were off, walking down the dune to the wasteland. What will we find there? I have no clue. I just hope to God that there isn't anyone waiting for us down there.

**Little bit of a slower chapter today but the next chapter will be FULL of action and fluff! Stay tuned :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Silencer

**Woohoo! Ten chapters! I'm so glad we've made it up to now and don't worry there's much more to come I promise! Please leave a follow to show me you're interested and why not leave a review while you're at it? It doesn't have to be anything special or just tell me how your day was and where you're from!**

**Reviews: **

_**Jasmin:Thanks for using the name I suggested. And again great chapter. :)**_

**Answer:It's a great name! Thanks for recommending it and thanks for the review :)**

_**m13amanda:This is really good. I can't wait for more. I really do love how Murphy is growing and making amends for his past.**_

**Answer:Thanks! I'm glad you're liking what I'm trying to do with Murphy. I have a good plan for him in the future ;) **

_**Nicolebct1:I love this story. I am excited to read what happens next.**_

**Answer:Glad you like it! Thanks for the review. Hope you stick around to find out!**

_Chapter 10: Silencer _

Raven's P.O.V

Bellamy, Lincoln, Clarke and Murphy just left to go check out this "Wasteland" Lincoln was talking about. I couldn't stop thinking about Murphy and I's conversation. He actually apologized. John Murphy _apologized_. At first I was trying to think of the catch. He never struck me as the type to just flip a switch knowing he's being an asshole and to stop acting like one. So far there hasn't been a catch. Which makes me think he really wants to be different, be better. What he said though.. That he doesn't want anyone close to him because he doesn't want them to sacrifice anything for him.. That will stick with me for a bit. Hopefully I can help him open up and _want_ people to care about him. Also the fact that he _saved _my life makes me want to repay him and I think helping him be a better person will be a good start. I haven't really thought about it yet, but Murphy pushed me out of the way of that bear. The man who almost took my life is the same man who saved it. I think that makes us even now.

"Ugh! We should be with them!" Octavia groaned after about 15 minutes of them being away.

"I agree. We're stronger in numbers." Monty stated

"Lincoln was clear on his orders." Kane stated, standing up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Last time I checked.. _Lincoln_ wasn't the boss of us, in fact, _nobody_ is the boss of us." Jasper said. I decided to speak up,

"Yeah, but he knows this place better than any of us. I'd even go as far to say he's our life-line on this trip." Jasper scoffed at that.

"We took care of ourselves fine without him when we first landed." He looked at Kane. "Without you too."

"That may be so Mr. Jordan, but Raven's right. We are going through a very new territory that none of us have been before."

"Murphy said that he went through a desert and that numskull is still alive." Octavia stated, I felt a tinge of anger and clenched my fists at what she said about him. "Besides, if Lincoln is our life-line then shouldn't we be _with_ him?" She hoped up onto a rock so everyone could hear her better. "I say we _stop_ waiting around and letting everyone do the work for once and go to the Wasteland with them. I'm _sick_ of feeling useless." She declared and we all shared a glance.

"Alright, I say we do it." Monty said.

"I'm in." Jasper stated, picking up a bag and his rifle.

"Count me in." I said with a smirk, realizing it probably is the better option rather than waiting around for _if_ the others make it back.

"You kids _really_ don't like to follow orders, do you?" Kane said in more of a statement than a question.

"You should probably get used to it Kane." Jasper said as he walked by him with a smirk.

The five of us followed the same path that the others went. We all stopped at the border between forest and desert. None of us had felt sand under our feet before. The sun was already beating down on us because we didn't have the shade from the trees anymore. I took the first step forward and my boots sunk a little bit into the sand. It made a pleasant light crunching noise. I took another step forward with my bad leg and felt my feet slide a little bit underneath me. I couldn't help but smile and look back at the others who all took their first steps into the desert, having similar reactions. Even Kane smiled wide as ever.

"Interesting." Monty said with excitement. "There are hundreds of minerals crunched together yet they still don't form a firm surface." He reached down and grabbed a handful of it and let it fall out of his hand, creating a sand waterfall. "Every particle is a single mineral. I always thought sand was more clumped toget-"

"Nerd alert." Jasper said, interrupting him.

"It's much hotter here than in the forest." Kane said, taking off his Guard jacket and stuffing it in his bag. When he opened his bag I noticed a long, thin metal cylinder.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the thing.

"Oh this?" He asked, taking it out of the bag and holding it up with three fingers. "It's a silencer, for my gun. Wick made it in case we needed to be quiet." Leave it to Wick to take the fun projects..

"Does it work well?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't get the chance to test it. He handed it to me while I was leaving."

"Knowing Wick it's a 50-50 shot.. Literally.." We shared a smirk at that.

"C'mon. Let's move." Octavia started walking forward without looking back to see if we were following. With that we were off. Not knowing who, or what, we might find in this Wasteland.

It wasn't a far walk, maybe 20 minutes, before we saw a huge sand dune in front of us. Without hesitation, Octavia sprinted up the hill using her hands to climb as well. We all watched as she got to the top using her hand to block out the bright sun as she looked down. I saw a smile grow on her face and she turned around to all of us.

"We're here!" She said from the top. We all exchanged a glance then ran, or in my case hobbled, up the dune to look at the Wasteland. We got to the top and stared down at it. It was a decently sized, ruined, town. Many of the structures were destroyed by the bombs but there were still quite a few intact.

"Your boyfriend really _does_ know what he's doing. We're in good hands." Kane stated to Octaivia while looking at the Wasteland. She just nodded and Jasper raised a flask to the broken town below.

"To Lincoln." He said before taking a swig.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

The five of us cautiously made our way to the broken down fence of the Wasteland. Once we got there we took cover behind a part of the fence that had a metal sheet over it. I flipped my weapon off safety and waited for Lincoln's orders. Warin was picking up our stealthy ways quite quickly because he was hunched down with us not making a peep. Lincoln peaked his head up over the fence.

"Kay, I'm sure we'd have heard like.. Voices by now if there was anyone here." Murphy said standing up with his revolver out and casually walking between the fence. Lincoln glared at him, Clarke rolled her eyes and I just sighed as we followed him in. We walked on the cracked, sand filled, roads (or what's left of them) and looked around at the buildings. I was in awe at the structures, even though they were broken down it was still incredible. All my life I've been hearing about towns, villages and cities and here one is, right in front of me.

"So what's the plan?" Clarke asked, breaking the long silence.

"I say we split up into two, cover more ground." I suggested and the others nodded.

"Alright Murphy and I will take Warin and you two st-" He stopped talking suddenly and squinted his eyes, looking like he was listening for something.

"I think we broke him." Murphy stated with a smirk.

"Shh" Lincoln held his finger up for all of us to stay quiet. Then I heard it.. Voices.. More than one. Speaking the language I still don't fully understand.

"Come." Lincoln whispered and the four of us followed him into what's left of a fast food restaurant. We got down behind the counter and peeked our heads over it to peer out the window. Through the broken and dust-stained glass we could see four, no, six figures, all dressed in the same clothes and war paint as the Ice Nation army.

"Another wave of that army?" Clarke asked, turning to Lincoln.

"No. They must have had to split up from the others."

"Now they're trying to catch up to them." I added and Lincoln nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Murphy asked.

"We wait for them to pass." Lincoln said, but I had another idea.

"I want to know why they're hunting us." I said firmly.

"No, Bellamy." Lincoln stated sitting with his back against the freezer doors behind where we were hiding. Murphy sat beside Lincoln and spoke up,

"Bellamy, look, there's six of them and four of us. Okay? We don't need to know why as long as we stay out of their way. It's not that big of a deal."

"Well of course _you_ don't care. You're not being hunted because they don't know you're with us." I said a little more aggressive than I intended to.

"I'm with Bellamy on this." Clarke stated and I looked at her with a smile.

"I coulda predicted that one." Murphy stated to Lincoln and I think I saw Lincoln smirk at that.

"This is something that affects all of us now. If we're being hunted they might try to take out Arkadia since we're not there. We have to find out the reason why they're after us." Clarke stated and Lincoln just sighed.

"If we shoot we _will_ give our position away to the scouts in the trees and the army will be on their way back. Making our journey much harder." He stated, making a good point. I turned to Clarke who looked at me and tightened her lips. I knew that look. I know all of her looks. This one means _we can't argue with that_. I turned back to Lincoln and nodded in defeat.

"Uh.. guys.." Murphy stated with his hands up for some reason. I brought my glance to a spear that was held to his neck and my eyes widened at the tall grounder holding it. "Looks like we're in trouble.. As usual." Warin jumped at the man but he kicked him down. Anger flashed through me after hearing his whimper and I was about to lunge at him but I felt Clarkes fingers wrap around my tensed bicep. I turned to her with a face of fury and she just slowly shook her head. I know that look too.. It's her _don't make this worse than it already is_ look. Lincoln and I dropped our weapons and put our hands up slowly rising to our feet as the man shouted towards the others, who looked shocked when they saw us. Those looks of shock turned to evil grins very fast. The others walked over and held us, each of them holding our hands behind our backs so we didn't try anything. Two of them held Lincoln. The man restraining Murphy felt his pistol in his pocket and removed it from him, throwing it to the ground. They said something along the lines of "it's them" in Trigedasleng. The others came in and grabbed our weapons as they brought us outside in the middle of the cracked streets. They threw our weapons on the ground and the man who found us walked up to Clarke.

"Where are the others?" He asked, his deep voice right beside my ear.

"Why are you after us?" Clarke asked in a frightened tone. He walked up to her and got up into her face.

"That doesn't answer my question.. Wanheda." I saw Lincoln's face turn to him with a look of disgust at what he said.

"You're not worthy of that word leaving your lips, Enton." Lincoln stated with a vicious tone and the grounder turned to him and walked over with a smirk.

"Says the traitor." With that Enton punched Lincoln in the stomach hard, sending him to his knees, or he would have gone to his knees if there weren't two grounders holding each of his arms. I tried to shake off the man holding my arms together to beat his ass but his grip was too strong.

"Hey hey look, we're cooperating okay?" Murphy said desperately.

"The only way you cooperate is by telling us where the others are!" He shouted in Murphy's face who just gave a death stare. Clarke spoke up from behind him,

"They left. We don't know where they ar-"

"LIES!" He shouted, quickly walking up to her again. He was like a tower standing over her.

"Please. Just tell us why you're after us and we can-"

"You don't seem to realize that you're not in charge!"

And then…

_SMACK_

As soon as Enton's hand made contact with Clarkes beautiful face I physically felt myself snap. The world slowed down and my only objective in that moment was getting to her as fast as I could. I kicked in the shin of the grounder who was holding me, he loosened his grip on me enough to where I could elbow him in the chin causing him to fall back. I heard Clarke and Lincoln shouting for me to stop but it was just background noise for me. Another grounder ran up to me. I blocked his punch and pushed him aside as I made my way to Enton, the man who hurt Clarke. I got one good punch in before he grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the ground with one of my arms behind my back and his knee on my cheek. I heard Lincoln shuffling and grunting on the other side of me like he was trying to get free. My head was turned to Clarke. At least if he's going to kill me she can be the last thing I see. She would have already been the last thing I thought about.

"Don't hurt him! Please! We'll do whatever you want just please.. Don't hurt him." Clarke said shedding tears. "Please.." She said again looking down. I hated seeing her like this.

"Tell me where your friends are or I will break this boy's neck." The weight of his knee felt unbearable on my cheek. It felt as though my jaw would just snap right off if I unclenched it, but I couldn't give up my friends. I looked at Clarke whose lips were trembling with.. Fear? Sadness? Desperation? I couldn't tell but I knew what had to be done and I accepted it. I shook my head, as best as someone could with a 7 foot grounder on top of them, and she shook her head right back at me. She was going to break. My eyes widened at her, but before she could say anything Warin pounced on the man causing him to fall off me screaming with every bite to his flesh. I stood up quickly to fight the others but right as I did I heard what can only be described as an air gun being shot. The men dropped to the ground lifeless. Murphy, Lincoln and I ran to get our weapons off the ground where they threw them. We had no clue what to expect. The screams of Enton were all that could be heard. Murphy and I pulled Warin off of him and he groaned loudly in pain.

"It's clear!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kane?" I asked using my hand to shield the sun from my eyes to get a better view. I saw all of them, the rest of our friends, walk out of the destroyed fast food restaurant we were originally hiding in.

"Thought we'd join the party." Jasper said hopping out of a window.

"Good thing you did." Lincoln said embracing one of his arms with Kane's, who returned the action. After that I saw Octavia hug Lincoln, which made me smile. I walked over to Clarke who was looking at the dead body of the man who was holding her back. The thought of asking if she's okay never crosses my mind because the answer is so blatantly obvious.

"It was them or our friends." I stated.

"I know." Was all she said before she looked up at me with watery eyes and swallowed. "It seems like that's going to be the case with a lot of things now." A flash image of us pulling that lever in Mount Weather came to mind. I wrapped an arm around her and she let her head fall into my breast.

"Where did they come from?" Raven asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Clarke and I walked over to the others.

"They were with the army we saw in the forest. They must have fallen behind." Lincoln answered.

"So what's the plan with him?" Monty asked motioning to the bleeding grounder Warin took down.

"I think we should all know the answer to that by now." Murphy said as Kane and Lincoln tied the man up.

**HEY! Wow that went 0 to 100 pretty fast. Yes, I AM aware that these last few chapters have only been a day and it seems like this story is very slow but remember, I'm going to be skipping days where nothing happens. I got plenty of plans for this story as long as you keep reading! Have a fantastic day guys! **


	11. Chapter 11 Scavenging For Power

**My birthday is on Thursday :D DAMN! 11 chapters already! I'm really glad you guys are liking my story. Lindsay Morgan (Raven) posted the season 7 intro on her Instagram and it looks so cool! Very out of the ordinary. The trailer for it is also up but I'm not watching that.. I want it to be a surprise! Anyways.. ENJOY!**

**Reviews:**

_**fallingyuki:This is exciting! I am so looking forward to their being out in nature. I love that Clark is not by herself. I knew Abby was going to make Clark take someone but I didn't think it would be him. I don't know who but not him. Your Murphy is funny. I can't wait to see Murphy vs. mutated bear. I can't wait to see what this Enton fella has to say. I can't seem to figure out why they are looking for them or why they know all the ppl in the party.**_

**Answer:Thank you so much for all the reviews! Really glad that you like my Murphy, he's a very hard character to write so I'm glad you enjoy the way I write him. As for the last review.. Here's where you get all your answers! **

_**Jasmin:It's good to read the story in different POV's. That makes it more interesting :) And I loved that this chapter spiced things a little up.**_

**Answer:I love writing in POV's. It's really the only way I know how to write well so I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks :)**

_Chapter 11: Scavenging Power_

Murphy's P.O.V (About 3pm):

Normally people feel guilty or remorse while watching someone get tortured. Not me, I thought as Lincoln's fist cracked against Entons face and Kane told him to lay off. You see, I'm a person who lacks sympathy. Especially when I know what has to be done. That's why I get a little pissed off with how Jaspers been acting recently but that's besides the point. Does it make me a bad person? Sure. Do I care? No! I lack empathy as well! That's why Clarke, as self-righteous as she is, has actually started to grow on me. She knows how to survive and how to put her feelings aside in order to do so.

"Sir. Please," Kane pleaded walking up to Enton and hunching down to meet his eyes. "We don't need to hurt you. We only want to know why we're being hunted so we can work it out." The big ass grounder just slowly looked up at him with the most annoying smirk. Geez and I thought my smirk was punchable.. We tied his arms up so they were spread apart, leaving his chest and stomach exposed and he was in a standing position. I put my hand on Kanes shoulder, ushering him to move out of the way so Lincoln could do his thing. "Not yet!" He snapped at me, so I put my hands up in surrender and went back to the sitting on the counter of the fast food restaurant we were in. Our whole group was in there waiting for answers. I would too if I was being hunted. "Enton, is it? Look, if you think we are in cahoots with the other clan we aren't. They betrayed us on a very important mission to save our people."

"Kane, he won't know what cahoots means." Bellamy stated.

"I know what it means." Enton stated with that annoying ass smile. "This is fun." After he said that Kane sighed and moved out of the way. Lincoln cracked his knuckles and socked Enton right in the stomach. After a while I let out a bored breath, letting my lips flap, and got off the counter realizing this doesn't concern me, it's not like I'm being tracked down. Also I was getting bored of the unanswered questions. I took off my jacket and placed it on the counter before walking out. I heard someone following me out of the restaurant and when I turned around I realized it was Clarke.

"Huh, and I thought you _liked_ seeing people getting tortured by now." I stated, she sighed.

"Please, shut up Murphy." She sat down on the ground and crossed her arms on top of her knees, laying her forehead on top of them and sighed again. I could tell this was stressing her out. I got mad at myself for what I said and lightly punched my thigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She slowly raised her head to look at me. My grey eye's met her blue ones so she knew I meant it. She studied me for a bit then spoke,

"I left Arkadia so that I wouldn't hurt anyone else… And look where we are now." I pressed my lips together hard before I spoke, I had to get something through her head.

"Kay I'm not an expert at making people feel better, Clarke… But I am an expert at surviving."

"Clearly." She chuckled out.

"Yeah, you guys call me the cockroach, right? It's because I am one. I fight to survive anything _and_ everything. In this world we're living in right now," I spread my arms wide and looked around, "It's kill or be killed. _That's_ how we survive. If you have to tourture one grounder… Or kill 300 people.. In order to keep all your friends alive?" I shrugged. "I say screw the grounders and Mountain Men." She stood up and walked over to me. She looked confused for a second but then hugged me. I was taken back by it. I haven't been hugged.. Pretty much ever. I exchanged the embrace and wrapped my arms around her, probably not being very good at it. Enjoying the feeling of being held by anyone.. Even if it was Clarke Griffin.

"I'm glad you came with us Murphy." She said next to my ear and I just broke the hug and smiled, which she returned. "But there _has_ to be a way for us to do things without killing people." A few footsteps came up from behind us and we turned our attention to the doorway. Raven, Kane, Monty, and Jasper came out of the restaurant with the wolf following behind.

"Everything okay out here?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, Clarke and I just nodded.

"What's going on in there? Anything?" Clarke asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, but Bellamy's asking for you. We're going to check this place out. See what kind of _secrets_ it holds" She said with an excited smile. It was pretty cute if I must say.

"Good idea. Don't go too far though." Clarke stated before walking back into the restaurant.

"Count me in. I'm dying to do something other than sitting around waiting for your captures to arrive." I stated with a smirk at Raven, who mocked it back at me.

"Alright good." Kane said, "We will split up then. Raven, John and I will be a team and Monty, Jasper and Warin."

"But he only seems to follow you, Bellamy and Lincoln." Monty said, referring to the wolf.

"Ah right. Lincoln taught me how to command him to stay with different people." Kane crouched down to Warins level and spoke in that God awful language. "Mafta op emo." He said while pointing to Monty and Jasper. He followed Kane's finger and walked over to the two potheads, sitting down in front of them.

"Woah.." Jasper said. "Think we can train him to like.. Find alcohol."

"Jesus man. How much alcohol do you need? If you want to die just say the word." I stated, lifting my shirt up to reveal the revolver tucked in the waist of my pants. He just gave me an unamused look before Kane spoke again.

"Alright. We meet back here in two hours."

"I don't have Clarke's watch anymore. I gave it back." Monty stated.

"Just come back once the sun is behind that dune over there." Kane nodded his head toward the massive dune we all climbed over to reach this place. We all nodded and headed our separate ways. Raven, Kane and I are going deeper into the town while Jasper, Monty and Warin are going to the more residential area. The only thing that would make this better is if Kane wasn't there.. And it was just Raven and I.

Raven's P.O.V (About 4pm):

2 hours.. 2 FUCKING hours and we still haven't found anything of use. We've gone door to door non stop looking for ammo, or food, or warm clothes, or ANYTHING that will be of ANY use to us. The three of us walked out of the last building we searched, some kind of music shop.

"Well that was fun." Murphy said, walking out of the store with maracas in his hands.

"No. It wasn't!" I exclaimed, grabbing the maracas out of his hand and throwing them back into the store. "Do you not understand that if we don't find anything useful here we _will_ die?" He watched the maracas fly through the broken window before pursing his lips and looking at me.

"Yeah, I know that. Raven, we've only searched for two hours. So how bout you put aside the mechanic attitude until we search the whole place okay?" I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. Kane spoke up,

"Alright you two that's enough. Raven, have you drank enough wate-"

"I'm fine. Kane." I said with my teeth still clenched together.

"Let's get some shade for a while."

"No. We have to keep looking." I said, eager to find anything to help us on this trip. "For all we know this trip could all be for nothing and this Calgary place doesn't even exist. If that's the case.. Well basically we're all screwed, but I still want to find out if it's _real_ and in order to do that we need to get enough food. Lincoln said we would be passing by cold areas too so we _need _to find jackets and stuff or we'll all freeze." The two of them were quiet for a moment then Murphy spoke.

"Raven, I'm sure we're going to have more time to look around once Lincoln and Bellamy get their answers from that dickhead of a grounder." Kane nodded in agreement.

"Do you two honestly believe that? After the luck we've had since we got down here? I guarantee we're gonna have to leave this place in a hurry for some reason." Kane walked up to me and placed the hand that wasn't holding his rifle on my shoulder.

"And if that happens we do what we always do.. Survive. And of course this place is real, Clarke saw it with her own eye's in Mount Weather." In my frustration and exhaustion I totally forgot that Kane doesn't know where we're actually going. I know Clarke and Bellamy plan on telling him tonight. "So you guys came up with a name then? Calgary. I like it." I looked at Murphy, the king of lying, for help but he just shook his head at me and looked down.

"Kane. There's something we should tell you." I started and Murphy looked up with his eye's wide.

"Raven no don't! Not yet." He stated, walking closer to us.

"If there's something I should know, I want to know it." Kane said looking back and forth between us. I continued,

"We lied to you." Murphy sighed and started walking away, I'm guessing to save his own ass if Kane freaks out. That's very Murphy of him.

"How?" I looked down not really prepared for the many ways this conversation could go. "Raven. Please." He pleaded and I lifted my head up, taking a deep breath. Right as I opened my mouth I heard a cracking noise in the distance and I looked over to Murphy in the distance who had his arms spread like he was trying to balance on something. He looked at us and then he was gone. He fell through the ground with a grunt.

"Murphy!" I screamed and instantly ran over to the hole he created. Before I could look down it I felt arms wrap around my waist, preventing me from getting any closer.

"Raven! Do you want to fall down there too?" Kane asked, annoyingly calmly.

"Let me go Kane! He could be hurt!" I asked thrashing around in his arms.

"I'm fine!" I heard Murphy say from the hole. I stopped struggling and Kane let go of me.

"Are you sure?" Kane asked.

"I don't see why I'd lie about that!" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Kane looked at me with pursed lips and I shook my head with a smile. He then got on the ground and started crawling to the hole. He stopped for a second and looked at me,

"If we crawl we won't be putting so much weight on one area-"

"I know, Kane.. I'm not an idiot.. Like someone who just fell through the ground!"

"Fuck you Raven!" He shouted back and I chuckled to myself, knowing I'm not gonna let this go for a while. I followed Kanes movements and we reached the Murphy hole.. Okay that sounds disgusting.. My bad.

"Murphy where are you? It's pitch black."

"Yeah I noticed." Murphy stated as he walked into the light from the hole.

"Here." Kane pulled out a flashlight from his backpack. "Take this." He held it over the hole and dropped it into Murphy's hands down below. Murphy clicked the flashlight on and looked around for a bit with wide eyes before looking up at us with a real smile.. He actually has a nice smile.

"Guys.. Get down here." Kane and I looked at eachother not prepared for what we would find.

Clarke's P.O.V:

It's been 2 hours since the group left to search around the Wasteland. I can't stop thinking about how Murphy actually _tried_ making me feel better. Maybe he is changing. Sure, he still has his snarky comments and selfish first thoughts but he really does seem to be trying to be better.

"Enton. We don't want to continue this. Just tell us why we're being hunted!" Bellamy said, for about the fortieth time now, clearly getting fed up.

"Oh for God's sake." Octavia said, walking over from the wall she's been leaning against and taking out her sword. "Let's just kill him and keep moving."

"No, O. We need to know what they want from us." Bellamy said, panting from the energy he was using to torture Enton. His tan shirt was drenched in sweat, seeming almost grey now.

"Exactly. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. I mean we've done nothing to the Ice Nation." I said, noticing Enton just staring at me.

"No. You haven't done anything to Azgeda. But you have done a lot to gain power.. Wanheda." Enton stated.

"There's that name again." Bellamy stated with a confused looked. "What does it mean?" He looked at Lincoln, who looked angry.

"Commander of Death." After he answered Bellamy his eyes went wide, as if he realized something. "They're not hunting all of us." He looked at me, "They're hunting you." Enton let out a chuckle at that.

"But Clarke said she saw pictures of all of us." Octavia said.

"Because they know who she's with.. Making all of us targets." I didn't know what to say at this point. My friends, some of the most important people in my life now, are being hunted down because of me.

"_Why_ are they hunting only Clarke, Lincoln?" Bellamy asked. Lincoln just looked Enton right in the eye as he spoke.

"They know about the 300 warriors you burned at your dropship.. And about Mount Whether." He looked at each of us before he continued. "Their Queen wants to kill Clarke in order to take her power of killing hundreds.. They believe this actually works." Enton chuckled after Lincoln finished,

"If I could clap right now I would." He said with that annoying smirk.

Bellamy's eyes met mine, his face having a sort of sympathetic look. The feeling that knowing people think I did what I did out of power was sickening. I constantly tell myself that I did what I had to do.. In both situations. I did those things for my people. I _killed _Finn for my people I… Maybe there was another way. Maybe I tell myself killing all those people was the only option just to make myself feel better. Bellamy put his hand around my wrist, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him while thinking of what to say. I then looked at Enton.

"What will happen to everyone who is with me?"

"They will most definitely be killed." He answered, still smirking. I cleared my throat of the lump that was forming in it from fighting the urge to break down.

"What if I turn myself in?" I asked, seeing Bellamy's head snap towards me in the corner of my eye. "Will they be safe?"

"Not an option, Clarke."

"Bellam-"

"No! There _has_ to be another way."

"Of course they would be safe, as long as they don't get in the way. The queen only wants you." Enton stated, the smirk wiped off his face. I took in his answer for a second.  
"Clarke.." Bellamy was looking at me the same way he did when I told him I was leaving Arkadia. "You're not seriously thinking about turning yourself in, are you?"

"None of you deserve to die for something I did."

"Clarke, you didn't do any of that crap alone." Octavia said.

"_They_ don't know that." I motioned to Enton.

"No. This isn't happening." Bellamy stated sternly. "We're going to keep walking. We're going to reach Calgary and we're going to live peacefully and happily." I swallowed another urge to cry and just nodded. I couldn't think clearly right now. Enton scoffed,

"Or the girl can come with me right now and the rest of you can fear not about being slaughtered." He said, making that smirk appear again.

"I've had enough of you." Bellamy stated, relatively calmly, before walking up to him and punching him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"What's the plan with him?" Octavia asked, pointing at him with her sword.

"He didn't give us the answers we wanted. If Azgeda, by some miracle, doesn't know where we are.. They will once we release him."

"So let's kill him." Octavia stated.

"No. At least not yet." I said, still needing to make a decision. Lincoln came up to me and spoke quietly,

"Clarke, if we let him go he's just gonna go tell Azgeda where we are and we will be chased."

"She's not worried about that." Octavia stated, as if she knew everything about me. "The minute we're all asleep or away she's just gonna release Enton and let him turn her i-"

_BANG_

Octavia was cut off by a muffled gunshot. We all turned to Entons lifeless body slouched. His arms were the only thing holding him up as his head was looking straight down with blood leaking from it onto the cracked and sandy floor. In front of him was Bellamy, with his rifle in hand, the suppressor Kane brought on the barrel of it and smoke still oozing from the very tip. No one said anything. I just looked down with my eyes closed tight.

"Why?" Was all I asked as a tear crept down my cheek. He looked down with a solemn expression and then looked back up at me.

"Because we're going to figure this out. Together." For some reason the word 'together' is starting to lose it's comfort with me.. Probably because whenever I've done anything together with anyone.. Someone ends up dying. I was going to respond to him, no, yell at him that I'm not worth the rest of our friend's lives but then Monty ran into the restaurant.

"Are the other three in here?" He asked in a panic.

"No, they're not. Why? What's wrong?" Octavia answered.

"Crap. They didn't show up at our meeting spot like we planned.." His eyes found Entons body. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's go look for the others." Bellamy stated, walking quickly out the restaurant. The rest of them followed him out. Before I left I grabbed Murphy's jacket off the counter and stopped to take one last look at Entons body. One last look at my one chance at redemption.

**A little bit of a longer chapter today and I'm glad I'm finally getting this show on the road! It's been kind of a slow start but now we're into the thick of it! Stay tuned to see what Murphy found in the next chapter! Have an amazing day and stay safe. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Charger

**SEASON 7 IS HERE! I won't talk about the first episode in case some of you haven't seen it… but it was AWESOME! I am very worried about a certain character (those who have seen it will know who I'm talking about) and I hope they're okay! PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY WILL BE DELETED BY ME! Enjoy the next chapter IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE SO FAR! :)**

**Reviews:**

_**GinnyWeasley09:Ok this might be a long review so get ready. I love this story. Instead of doing my school work, I decided to read it and that was a great idea! I think you portrayed the characters perfectly, especially Murphy and Bellamy. I really like how you are doing Murphy's redemption arc, and Bellamy and Clarke's relationship. Also, Raven and Murphy are so cute together and I've always shipped them, this story is doing it right. After the first episode of season 7-which by the way it was awesome- I like Murphy even more. Bellamy and Clarke better get together soon, in the show and this fic, but I like how you didn't make them fall in love right at the beginning of the story. Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

**Answer:Thank you so much for the kind words! I always enjoy hearing that I'm writing characters in a good way ESPECIALLY Murphy because his character is not easy to write (especially the way I'm writing him). I too have always loved the Murven ship. I agree BELLARKE NEEDS to happen soon. **

**Song for this chapter is "Can't Go On Without You" By KALEO**

_Chapter 12: Charger_

Bellamy's P.O.V:

I hate when Clarke's mad at me. It's happened more than once.. When we first landed and I had the 'whatever the hell you want' mentality. When I threw away the radio Raven brought down... then again, everyone was mad at me for that. I know I still hate myself for it. However, this is the first time it really _hurts_. Is it so hard for Clarke to understand that I can't lose her? I _need _her. As my co-leader.. My friend.. Hell, maybe I need her to be more than that. When she told me back at Arkadia that she was leaving I instantly tried to imagine what life would be like without her.. it would definitely change me. Clarke keeps me centered. Without her I would have been executed the second Jaha came down here. I have no doubt in my mind that if I knew Clarke back on the Ark I never would have shot him. She wouldn't have let me. It's kind of funny whenever I think about how much I've learned from a person I've only known for 2 months.. how much she has changed me and how much I care about her. I realized I was lagging behind the others with only Warin next to me, panting away. I looked up from the wolf and noticed we were in the heart of the wasteland; small, broken, shops on either side of us. Octavia and Monty were calling out for Murphy, Raven and Kane with Jasper calling out 'losers!' every now and then.. At least he's contributing. My attention turned to Clarke who was peering into the windows of the shops she passed to see if our friends were in them. I knew I had to fix things with her soon. Obviously right now my main focus has to be finding our missing friends. So Warin and I caught up to the others.

"Where could they have gone?" Monty asked after not receiving any answers from his last call out to Raven.

"The wasteland is known for having many secrets within it." Lincoln stated.

"Oooo eerie.. So they could be in a dungeon right now?" Jasper joked, earning him a punch to the shoulder from Octavia.

"We're not leaving until we find them." Clarke stated, rejoining the group.

"Of course not." I agreed, she didn't look at me. You see, usually when I agree with Clarke she looks at me, sometimes she even gives off her beautiful smile, to acknowledge me. I swallowed the hurt down and just kept looking.

Eventually we made it to a 3 story condominium of some sort. It was in relatively good condition, minus it being caved into itself right in the middle of the building. We walked towards it, slowly. We heard a banging noise coming from, what seemed like underneath us.

"Alright, weapons up." I stated, hearing Jasper flip his gun off safety and Lincoln and Octavia unsheathing their blades. I decided that it would be ridiculous for the banging to be coming from underground so I lead everyone around the condominium hoping to find an entrance. We made it to the backside of the building. I was focused on my rifle's scope, aiming through the windows in case anyone was in there ready to pounce.

"Bellamy, watch out!" I heard my sister say. I looked at her and noticed she was pointing a finger in front of me. I looked down and saw a hole. It wasn't big.. Maybe three feet wide. I crouched down to try and look into it but it was pitch black. I started to hear cracking so I tried to stay as still as possible.

"Bellamy, get away from it.." Clarke said. I tried slowly standing up but there was another crack. I looked over at the group and saw Lincoln and Monty holding their hands out for me. I slowly reached for them but I must have shifted my weight too much because I just remember feeling nothing under my feet and falling into the abyss. I heard Clarke and Octavia shout "NO!" as well as barking from Warin before I landed on my back with a grunt, staring up at the sunlight coming through the hole I just fell in. I heard footsteps running over to me so I tried feeling around for my gun but it must have fallen into the darkness.

"Bellamy?" As soon as I heard Kane's voice I let out a sigh of relief and accepted his hand to help me to my feet.

"Don't worry you get used to the whole falling into a hole thing.." Murphy said with a smirk, handing me my rifle.

"Bellamy!? Are you okay!?" I heard Octavia shout from above.

"Yeah! I'm fine! The other three are down here too!" I answered them.

"There's an entrance to us on the west side of the building! It's a ramp down to a garage!" Kane shouted to them and I heard their footsteps follow his orders.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Perfect timing." I heard Raven say from the darkness. "Please work.." she said to herself. Safe to say I was as confused as you are.. Probably.. I heard a ZAP and then some sort of flickering noise. One by one overhead lights flicked on. We all had to cover our eyes to get used to the new bright light and once I did and moved my hand from over my face I took in where we were… An underground parking lot filled with dusty cars and pick up trucks and motorbikes.. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. We've always learned about automobiles and here they are right in front of us. 97 years ago these very vehicles would take kids to school and adults to work. People would laugh in them.. and cry.. They would take them away to better lives. I looked around at the others' reactions and they were similar to mine. Smiles. I walked over to a dusty pickup and trailed my fingers over the badge on the front.. 'F-O-R-D'.

"I have waited years to _actually_ study the mechanics of one of these things! Not just on paper." Raven said excitedly, trying to open the driver side door of each vehicle she passed but to no avail.

"This is really cool and all Raven, seriously, but we don't have time for this. We have to keep moving." I said taking in the surrounding cars again.

"We don't have time to see if there's a way we can get to Calgary in a matter of days instead of weeks?" She asked, giving up on the locked doors and walking up to me with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked squinting my eyes at her. I heard the garage door open behind us but kept my gaze on her.

"Think about it Bellamy. If I can get one of these things working.. It will benefit us hugely." I looked back at the line of cars on either side of me. The garage door slammed behind us and I looked in the direction watching as the others turned the corner and went wide eyed. I couldn't help but chuckle at how they all had similar facial expressions. Lincoln looked very confused.

"The parking garage for the condominium." Monty stated, dragging a finger across the hood of a muscle car. "I've been waiting years to study one of these combustion engines in the flesh!"

"Right!?" Raven agreed.

"I'm surrounded by nerds!" Jasper exclaimed, his voice echoing a bit.

"Hey this one's unlocked!" Murphy shouted from the other side of the lot. We walked over, our footsteps echoing as if we were in an office building. When we reached him I saw a car covered in a tarp. Murphy just had one side of the tarp off to reveal the driver side door.

"Yes!" Raven exclaimed, it was nice seeing her happy. "Lets see what we got here." Her, Monty, Murphy and Octavia removed the tarp from the car to reveal a white 4 door with a sort of spoiler on the back. It had black interior and a black.. grill? I don't know much about cars but this one was nice. I did a full circle around the car and took note of the words _CHARGER_ and _SRT_ in chrome badges on the back. Raven sat in the driver seat and put her hands on the steering wheel cracking the widest smile I have ever seen on a person. I looked over at Murphy and saw him smile.. But it seemed like he was smiling at her. Kane walked over to the passenger side door and opened it. He sat in the seat and started going through all the compartments in the car to find anything of use. That's when I felt someone walk up next to me. I looked over to see Clarke. She motioned her head to the side so I nodded and followed her away from the group. We made our way behind a van and leaned up against it. Warin followed us and I gave him a quick pat before turning to Clarke.

"What do you think about all this?" She asked, but I knew that's not what she really wanted to talk about.

"We'll let Raven work on getting it running.. But just for a day. If the scouts in the trees heard or saw that we were here _and_ killed some of their people we're screwed." She nodded in agreement and leaned against the van with a sigh. We turned our gaze to Murphy and Kane trying to pry an SUV's door open. Clarke slowly turned her attention back to me.

"And what do yo-"

"Let's address the elephant in the room Clarke." I said getting fed up already of her juggling around it. "You didn't _actually_ think I'd have let you go with Enton do you?"

"I saw an option.. An option that could have ended with you guys and Arkadia finally living a peaceful life." She stated as if it were rehearsed in her head. I lightly slammed my hand against the side of the van.

"It's not an option if it includes you dying." She shook her head at that.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for our friends."

"What, like we did in Mount Weather?" As soon as the words left my lips I instantly regretted it. Her body twitched as if she had been punched and her mouth bobbed up and down trying to find words. Her eyes became instantly watery. "Clarke.. I'm sorry. I just.. I _need_ you to know.." I started choking on my words as she looked up at me with those beaming blue eyes. I knew I wouldn't get anything else out looking at her gorgeous face pleading for me to continue so I looked at the busted mirror hanging off the van and took a deep breath. I turned my gaze back to her, "I need you to know how important you are to me. I can't.. do this without you." She looked down then back up at me with a small smile.

"I know the feeling." She said smiling wider and I returned it slowly. Her smile fell as it seemed like she realized something. "If I was in your position and it was you they were after.. I'd have done the same thing." I smiled again at that and she cracked one back. I was happy we were on the same page again. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to hug her just because I could.. So I did. I always loved the feeling of Clarke in my arms. She hugged me tighter and I closed my eyes enjoying the embrace. Monty called from the car.

"Check this out!" We went over to see Ravens legs sticking out from underneath it. Octavia and Lincoln walked over as well seeming a little nervous for some reason. Monty was using the hood as a table looking at some sort of book. It had a picture of the car mid-drive on the cover. "_2014 Dodge Charger SRT8_" He read, "_enjoy 470 horsepower in style with this muscle car that can be used to race.. And then pick up the kids from soccer practice right after." _Monty chuckled at that. Raven scooted out from under the car and stood up.

"470 horsies huh? Not bad for a sedan." She picked up the book, "A sedan that weighs 4,364 pounds." She flipped the book to look at the cover her arms were already covered in, what looked like dried up oil. "Where'd you find this Monty?"

"In the glove compartment. It was in a leather pouch with the logo on the front."

"Huh.. Must have come with the car." She flipped through it and her eyes went wide. "Good job Monty! Everything we need to know is in here.. What kind and how much fluid I need for the transmission and oil as well as an entire schematic of the fuses and a hell of a lot more."

"Just gonna pretend I know what all of that means… To Monty!" Jasper said holding a bottle up to the air and drinking it. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to Murphy and Kane still trying to pry open the door to a gold SUV using metal stakes.

"Okay I'll pull from the top you pull from the bottom." Kane suggested.

"We already tried that, man. It's not budging." Murphy said and Kane sighed and noticed me when he turned around. "Bellamy, have they found anything in that one?" He asked motioning to the Charger. I shook my head.

"Just some sort of information book about it."

"Yeah? Does it have any _information_ about how to get into them when they're locked?" Murphy asked, giving a kick to the door of the sedan.

"No.. considering that would ruin the point of a _lock_." I stated sharing an amused look with Kane and earning a middle finger from Murphy. Kane spoke,

"Well now that you're here I'm sure with the three of us we can get in-"

SMASHHHHH!

Kane and I snapped our eyes to Murphy who had thrown his stake through the window of the car. He smirked as he reached in and pulled the lock up, opening the door afterwards.

"Or… we could just break the window." Murphy said, giving another smirk as he sat in the passenger seat and got to work opening the glove compartment. I walked behind the car.

"Open the trunk." I ordered with my hand ready to lift the trunk open.

"Uhhh right.. The trunk.." Murphy said looking around the car for a button or something. Kane walked around to the drivers side and got in with Murphy to help look.

"Oh you got one open?" Raven said walking over as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"How ever did you know?" Murphy asked sarcastically as he flicked a piece of the shattered window off the door.

"Probably has something to do with the loud smash I heard." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. It's weird seeing them get along but nice at the same time.

"We're trying to open the trunk." I said jiggling the handle. She walked to the drivers side and looked around. It wasn't even a minute before she emerged with a smirk.

"It's probably the big button with a picture of a car with the trunk open.. Just a guess.." She pressed it and the trunk popped open, "huh! How about that?" As I opened the trunk I froze with my eyes wide open at what I saw. Boxes and suitcases all piled up.

"Oh my God!" Kane stated when he walked around to the back with Raven, who gasped.

"What is it?" Murphy asked, giving up on the glove compartment and walking over to us, stopping in his tracks when he saw what we were looking at.

"Now, let's not get our hopes up.. Could be boxes of nothing useful." I said not wanting to get too excited. Murphy started digging into one, eventually tearing it open and smiling.

"Does this look like nothing to you Bellamy?" He asked moving out of the way so we could see.

"Water.." Raven said breathlessly at the two massive jugs of water taking up the whole box. I heard Kane unzip the suitcase.

"And that's not all.." We looked over into the suitcase and saw clothes.. WINTER clothes.

"We're good." Murphy said, picking up a blue winter jacket.

"These probably won't fit everyone but it's a good start." Kane said with a smile.

"The owners must have been packing up to leave before the bombs hit.. Guess they never made it to the car." I said feeling sorrow.

"Everyone! Get your asses over here and check this out!" Raven called out.

Raven's P.O.V (5pm):

While everyone was going through the clothes and filling their bottles with water, Monty and I got to work on the car. I was… Elated to say the least. Sitting in the driver's seat of an actual car has been one of my dreams, let alone actually driving one which might happen.

"No signs of corrosion in the engine. Just lots of dried up fluids around some of the parts." Monty said from behind the hood. I got out of the seat and gently closed the door.

"Of course there's no corrosion.. This place literally survived the apocalypse." I stated as I walked to him and admired the engine. "So what's up with the dried fluids emerging from these parts?" I asked pointing to the parts where it looks like fluids have been seeping out.

"Cars weren't meant to sit for long periods of time.. After sitting for so long and not running through all the components in the car the fluids go bad." He answered and it clicked with me immediately.

"Hmm.. and I guess air slowly fills up the spaces where the fluids are and push em out.. Alright. So I need to drain all the fluids and we need to somehow find new ones which…"

"Will not be easy.." He finished the sentence for me. "Lucky for you I'm going to try and think of alternatives we can use."

"Ah see _there's_ that scientist brain I needed for this." We shared a quick smile and got to work. The first thing I needed to do was try and get that battery working. I opened a cap on the battery and saw a groove where, I'm assuming, water goes. I sighed in relief that car batteries were just like batteries we used for the air purifiers back on the Ark. "Alright so we need water for the battery.. But that won't be enough I'm guessing.." Monty leaned over to where I was to get a better look at the battery.

"It might. But you need more than just water in that grove. It's an electrolyte for the battery so you're also gonna need sulfuric acid. I'm sure just putting water in wouldn't hurt but you're gonna need a bigger charge."

"Jeez why do they gotta add chemistry to my mechanics. It's just _rude_!"

"Hey! I quite like chemistry." Monty said, frowning.

"Eh it was just a joke Green." I said and he just nodded and got back to studying the fluids.

"Sup nerds?" Murphy said coming out of nowhere, making Monty jump. I smirked at him and just grabbed the water bottle in his hands. "Hey!" I poured a little bit in the battery and handed it back to him.

"Was that so hard?" I asked with a pouty face.

"Ever heard of asking nicely Reyes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know how to ask.. Just only to people who I care enough to do so to." He smirked at that. For some reason I stopped hating his smirk and actually started finding comfort in it. It reminds me that, even though we're all being hunted by savages and far away from the only other civilized people on this planet, we can still joke around and be happy.

"Hellloooo, earth to Raven." Murphy stated snapping his fingers in my face. I shook my head realizing I was staring and focused on putting the cap back on the battery, which seemed to be the hardest thing to do in that moment with him there. "I asked if there was anything I could do to help."

"Don't worry Raven. I couldn't believe it either." Monty said chuckling to himself.

"Can it kid before I knock you out with my flask." He said and I gave him a death stare. He raised his hands in surrender and added, "In a non-painful way."

"You want to help? Look around the entire car for any places where fluids could go. Press buttons if you have to, it won't do any harm." I stated and he saluted me.

"Aye aye cap'n" With that he started looking around and I got back to work with Monty on alternatives for the fluids we need.

It wasn't long before Murphy pressed a button inside the car that popped the gas cap open. The three of us heard something hit the floor followed by a shimmering noise. I didn't think much of it so I continued working until Murphy walked over to Monty and I, who were under the hood opening the radiator cap.

"Hey what's this?" He asked, holding something in his hand. I looked down at it and sure enough IT WAS THE KEY FOB TO THE CAR! You cannot make this up.. Murphy found…

"The keys!" I said breathlessly.

"No way." Monty said

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"They were in this cap near the back.. I assume I did good?"

"Yes you did good you idiot! I could kiss you!" I exclaimed, earning a smirk.

"C'mon Reyes not in front of the kid." He said motioning to Monty. I rolled my eyes and smiled after.

"We're the same age!" Monty exclaimed with the cap in his hands.

"Come on guys let's see if this battery will work." I said fast-walking to the drivers door and opening it. I put the key fob in the cup holder and took a deep breath. The two boys were resting their arms on the roof and peering in, giving me supportive looks. I smiled quickly at them. I pressed the "START" button next to the steering wheel and…. Nothing.. I tried again and nothing again…. Dammit!

**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written and my favorite one so far! I was going to write more but just realized how long it already is haha. I went back to all my old chapters and made a few corrections and edits so I hope you guys enjoy the new underlined "p.o.v" texts! See you in the next chapter! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 Our Feelings

**WHATS UP! Hope everyone's having a fantastic week :) Went back and edited a few of the chapters so I hope the font and organization is a little better! Let me know what you guys think of season 7 so far! I like it :D. No spoilers for others please! LOTS OF STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Reviews:**

_**GinnyWeasley09:I know what you are talking about, I'm worried for that character too! And after watching episode 4 and the promo for 5 I'm worried about another person...**_

_**Great chapter! I feel bad for Raven though, wish the car would've worked.**_

**Answer:Right!? Especially after the last episode! Ahhhhh! Thanks for the support and quick review. It really means a lot to me! :)**

_**Aetobccrc:Great story so far! Looking forward to Raven working her magic on that car!**_

**Answer:Thank you so much :)! Thanks for reading, hope you stick around!**

_** wolfyisuwuqueen (Instagram): Awesome story so far! Any reason you chose the 2014 Charger specifically?**_

**Answer: Thanks! And yeah I chose this car because it's what I own in real life so I can go more into detail with it! :)**

**Song for this chapter is "Salt and the Sea" by The Lumineers**

_Chapter 13: Our Feelings_

Murphy's P.O.V (5pm):

Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect.. I mean I knew the car wouldn't start.. I think.. But I guess Raven slamming her palm against the steering wheel wasn't a good sign..

"So.. What do we do now?" I asked looking back and forth between Monty, who looked deep in thought, and Raven who was staring intensely at the steering wheel. "Ahem.. Can you guys speak out loud?"

"Shut up Murphy." They said in unison. I shrugged and started to walk away when Monty scared the absolute shit outta me.

"I got it!"

"Jesus!" I exclaimed after jumping, I walked back to the two so I could listen.

"Sorry.. But instead of finding a new battery.. Why don't we just recharge this one?" He stated and Raven gave a crooked frown.

"We don't really have the materials we need in order to do that." Monty grinned inhumanly wide after she said that.. Seriously.. It was creepy.

"When Jasper and I were checking out the residential area we found a section of about four _solar_ _powered_ houses."

"Would that work?" Raven asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah it would! They probably have extra solar panels somewhere around the house that weren't destroyed by the bombs. If we can get our hands on one we can hook it up to the terminals of the battery and I'm sure, with a little sunlight, we can get it charged up."

"So we're going to charge the Charger." I stated with a smirk but they both gave me unamused looks. "Fuck you guys I thought it was funny." I said crossing my arms.

"Monty you're a genius!" Raven exclaimed and I think I saw him blush in an 'awe shucks' matter. "Alright let's set up a team to go get the panel."

"Shouldn't I go since I know where it is?" Monty asked.

"Nah. We still need to figure out alternatives for fluids.. I can't do that without you. We need someone else." Raven said. I picked theabsolute _worst_ time to scratch my head.. "Ah thanks for volunteering Murphy." She said grinning widely. I sighed.

"The things I do for you.. I'm gonna have to start calling _you_ the new princess from now on." I stated and she rolled her eyes with a smile. It made my heart skip a beat.. Especially with what she said next,

"I don't want you going alone though so we'll need someone else."

"Didn't know you cared about me _that_ much Reyes." I joked with a smirk.

"Noooo I just don't think you can carry a whole solar panel on your own." She retorted back with an even bigger smirk. I knew she didn't mean that by the way she looked when she said it.. She really cares.. Someone actually cares about John Murphy.. Weird. Bellamy walked up to the three of us, trailing a finger along the side of the car as if to make sure it was really there.

"So what's the news?" He asked.

"We think we can get it working but we just need to get a solar panel to charge the battery." Monty stated.

"How are we going to get a solar pan-"

"_Murphy_ can fill you in on that while you guys head out to get one." Raven said placing her hands on my shoulders and planting me next to Bellamy who just looked at me with a confused face. I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"C'mon Blake. Let's get this over with." He hesitated but followed me, grabbing his rifle from where it leaned against a truck as we walked past it. Right as we made it to the garage door I heard footsteps behind us and turned around to see Clarke and the wolf running up to us.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked, I knew that was more a question for Bellamy by the look she was giving him so I stayed quiet and hunched down to grab the handle of the garage door.

"Raven and Monty need solar panels to charge the car's battery so we're just going to get one." Bellamy answered.

"Should I come?" She asked looking back and forth between us. I just stared back with my hand still planted on the handle.. I didn't care, I just wanted to get this done.

"We should be fine. You stay here and help the others go through more vehicles for supplies. We'll need lots, especially if this whole car thing doesn't work." He stated motioning to the others trying to get into the other cars. I couldn't help but notice an angry Lincoln getting fed up with the pry bar and straight up punching the window.. That man is an animal.. Glad he's on our side.

"Alright.. I should probably go check on Lincoln's hand. Take Warin with you. _Please_ stay safe." She said looking at Bellamy with pleading eyes. If I was into the princess.. Like at all.. That look would drive me crazy. But I'm not so instead I looked at Bellamy to see his reaction and he gave her a very wide smile and nod to which she returned. She then turned her gaze towards my direction and added "both of you." It felt good knowing she cared so I gave her a quick smile and a nod.

"Don't worry Clarke. I'll have him back in time for your honeymoon." I said and she just shook her head with a smile. Bellamy glared at me once she was gone and then crouched down to help me lift the garage door.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why do you have to say that shit?"

"Oh Bellamy.. You should know me by now." And with that we lifted up the door and made our way out into the wasteland.

Bellamy's P.O.V:

Murphy and I just left the parking garage where Raven is trying to revive a, to be exact, 135 year old car. I don't have much faith in it but I _do_ have faith in Raven so I'm going to let her try for a bit.

"So.." Murphy said breaking the pleasant silence as we walked. "You and the princess are getting close."

"We've always been close, Murphy." I said wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Eh not _this_ close.. I mean now whenever I see one of you the other is right there." I sighed after he said that but then I remembered something..

"You're one to talk. What about you and Raven?"

"Bellamy.."

"I mean since the bear attack she seems like she _actually_ doesn't hate you."

"Well risking your life for someone does that, I guess." He said with a smirk. "Don't change the subject. This is about you and Clarke." Whenever I hear her name I can instantly picture her and my heart flutters. I shook the thoughts out and focused on climbing up a mound of rubble we had to get past.

"What about us?" I asked willing to amuse him for a bit. I held my hand out to help him up since he had to carry Warin and he accepted it as he spoke,

"Don't act like you don't have feelings for her, man. I see the way you look at her."

"Why do you care so damn much?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't. Just making conversation." I stopped when we made it to the top of the mound and turned to him as he placed Warin down.

"What's going on with you recently? Not taking Clarkes canteen right away, pushing Raven out of the bear's path, apologizing to me.." I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you dying?" With that Murphy sighed,

"Not that it matters.. I'm trying to be different. Kay, when I was out there with that lunatic Jaha I realized that I let you guys get to my head.. And that I.." He cleared his throat and said quietly, "that I need you people." I felt a smile slowly form on my lips and looked down to hide it.

"Well for what it's worth.." I looked back up at him. "You're doing a pretty good job." I stated and he nodded with a small smile. Maybe Murphy's the one I can actually share my true feelings with. I mean there's Monty, who's always too busy thinking.. Jasper, who's always too fucked up to retain anything.. My sister who doesn't talk to me much anymore.. Lincoln who probably wouldn't get it.. Raven who I feel would 'try' to push Clarke and I together.. And then there's Kane.. and I'd talk to Warin about my feelings for Clarke before I talk to him about them. "I have a serious problem Murphy." I said as I hung my legs over the mound and got an apple out of my bag.

"What is it?" He asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I'm in love." Was all I said before taking a bite out of the apple.

"So do something about it." He said sitting next to me and taking a drink from his canteen. Warin laid down next to me and I placed a hand on his head as he panted.

"I can't."

"You know she feels the same way about you right? We can all see it." I gave him a blank look. "You _can't _tell me you're that dumb." I didn't know for sure. I mean yeah we're close but what if she just wants to be friends?

"Even if she did feel the same way.."

"Then _why_ don't you jus-"

"Because I'm scared! Okay?" I snapped at him then took another bite to gain control and looked back at the street we came from. "I'm scared, because in this shitty world it seems that if you love someone.. You lose them. One way or another." It took Murphy a while before he said anything but I heard the metal from his canteen clang on the ground as he placed it down.

"I have feelings for Raven." I looked over at him with a cheeky smile. "Look, I don't know how it happened but it did… and I'm scared too. I mean I fucking _shot_ her man." He said standing up with a rock and whipping it at the road below. "I'm also scared because I don't want her giving too much for me. I don't want anyone else I care about to die because of _me_." I sat there staring up in disbelief.. John Murphy was _opening up_. He was actually showing me his vulnerable side.

"Murphy.. In the world we live in we have to make serious sacrifices for the ones we care about. You're a part of this group now and if we have to.. We will sacrifice things if it means keeping you alive. Just like you almost did with Raven and the bear." He looked down like he was thinking. "And as far as the whole 'you shot her' thing goes.. I think you guys are pretty even now. I mean you _did_ save her life."

"You should take your own advice." He stated picking up his bag. "No matter what if something happens to Clarke you'd be upset." He shrugged. "I say go for it. Make the best of it and all that crap." I sighed and slung my bag around my shoulders and picked up my rifle.

"When the time comes." We started climbing down the back of the mound to get to the houses. "You too, by the way."

"What?" He asked, making it to the bottom.

"Raven. What do you possibly have to lose? Also maybe if you get laid you wouldn't be such an asshole." I said with a smirk as I made it to him and put Warin down.

"Hardy har." He said unamused.

Clarke's P.O.V (6pm):

Bellamy and Murphy have been gone for about an hour which makes sense since they had quite a few obstacles in their way in order to get to the houses. But this is the first time in 5 days that Bellamy hasn't been around and it almost feels.. Unnatural. Everyone was asleep except for Monty, Raven and Octavia even though it was still early I couldn't blame them, it's been a long day for everyone. I was walking past each vehicle they were sleeping in to make sure they we're all okay when Octavia spoke up from behind me.

"Everything okay Clarke?" She asked while sitting on the tailgate of a pickup truck and sharpening her blade, Lincoln's legs dangling next to her. This was probably the first time I've seen him sleep in days.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "We found a few more cans of food and winter pants." She nodded.

"That's good. You just seem a little stressed is all."

_Of course I'm stressed! And being in love with your brother and not knowing what to do about it is not helping! _I wanted to say but I just settled for. "Aren't we all? I mean risking our lives on a place that might not exist probably tends to do that to someone."

"True. But either way we might still find a place where we belong." Her statement actually made me feel better about this whole thing.

"You're right." I said with a warm smile which she returned quickly.

"Is my brother back?" She asked with concern.

"No not yet, but he will be soon." She nodded, put her knife away and laid down next to Lincoln.

"Goodnight Clarke." She said, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Night." I replied before walking to Raven who was syphoning gas from a van. I admired the letters on the front of it.

"I wonder what 'GMC' stood for." I stated before turning to Raven who sucked on a hose that was sticking out from the gas tank and quickly put it into a jerry can as the remaining fuel started to flow out.

"General Motors Corporation." She answered after spitting out some fuel that got into her mouth.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"Yes actually." She answered before walking over to the car they were working on and opening the passenger door. She popped off a panel under the glove compartment and pulled out a square frame with what looked like paper inside of it.

"_This _is called a cabin air filter.. and we need it in good shape if we want the heater to do its full job once we hit snow." She said as she handed it to me.

"So what's wrong with it?" I asked inspecting it. She smirked at me and simply flicked the side of the filter and about a spoonful of dust dropped out of it. "Alright.. forget I asked.." Is all I said before sitting in the passenger seat with one leg hanging out and slapping the dust out of the filter onto the ground. Raven walked around to the drivers side where she opened the door and sat in the seat with a screwdriver.

"While you do that I'm going to see about straightening the steering wheel." She said as she hunched over to see the top of the column the steering wheel was attached to and started unscrewing. I didn't know much about cars so I just nodded and started blowing the dust out of the filthy filter. Is that an oxymoron since filters are supposed to be clean? Maybe. Bellamy told me about oxymorons on day two of this trip. They're basically complete opposite words that are next to each other.. Like.. Jumbo shrimp or alone together. Bellamy's new favorite oxymoron is if grounders went to space, grounders in space. It made me chuckle because that would never happen.

"Clarke?" Raven said snapping me out of my own mind. I realized I just abruptly stopped working so it must have been strange to her.

"Yeah?" Was all I said before continuing to get the dirt and dust out.

"I asked if you were alright. You seemed just out of it all of a sudden."

I didn't know what to say. Sure Raven is the only one, other than _maybe_ Monty, that I'm willing to share my feelings for Bellamy with but to me honest.. I didn't know where to start.

"I…" I tried starting. She put her screwdriver down in the cupholder and took the filter out of my hand and put that down too. She then reached over me and closed my door and then hers.

"Go ahead. Whatever's on your mind." She stated with a warm smile.

"I have.. Feelings for Bellamy." I said looking down at my seat.

"Oh I know."

"You do?" I asked looking over to her.

"Yup. Pretty sure everyone does honestly." My heart sank.

"They do? How?"

"Well there's a few hints but I think the main one is the way you two look at eachother. You don't see two people give each other that look too often anymore."

"What do I do?" Is all I asked.

"I say.. You tell him. He clearly feels the same way about you and I guarantee you're both too busy trying to keep us all alive to do anything about it. Since we're pretty safe down here you guys have a chance." I thought about it for a second while trailing my finger around the screen in the middle of the dashboard.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." I said barely audible. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Remember Clarke.. We both got hurt by the same man." I closed my eyes hard to keep my tears from falling at the guilt I felt but one still managed to escape. "But those moments, no matter how _shitty_ they are, make us stronger." Her voice cracked in that sentence. "We learn from them." I finally looked up at her and noticed she was just staring at the gauges behind the steering wheel.

"You're right. And we've learned _a lot_ being down here." I said earring a chuckle from Raven.

"Almost too much." She added and we shared a laugh. "But seriously. You'll never know if you don't try."

"What if it ruins our friendship?" I asked.

"What if it makes it stronger?"

"Alright. I'll.. Try to bring it up with him." I said sincerely.

"Good." She said with a smile which I returned. "Since you shared with me I guess it's my turn."

"Of course. Anything." I said giving her my full attention.

"I think.. I'm falling for someone in the group.." I instantly knew she was talking about Murphy but decided to play dumb for her.

"Who? .. Monty?"

"No… M- Murphy."

"_John_ Murphy? The man who shot you and blew a hole in our dropship?" I asked.

"Yup. That's the one." She answered with a lazy smirk.

"I'll admit.. He's definitely changed.. Like a lot." I said and she nodded. "I mean saving you, helping me with my stress-"

"What do you mean helping you with your stress?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. My eyes went wide at the look she was giving me.

"Oh! God no! When the guys were interrogating Enton I needed a serious break from everything that was going on and was not feeling good about how we were right back to where we started.. He talked to me and I felt better." I explained and she nodded.

"Him trying so hard to be different is what got me attracted to him. When he apologized to me I gained a little respect for him.. And obviously when he saved me from that bear the respect just grew. But I'll be honest I didn't think the 'new Murphy' would last this long but he's actually been there for me a lot since this trip started. Like literally right now he's out there getting that panel without a single argument." She stated and I didn't realize how much he's actually changed.. John Murphy is a good guy.. Now _that's_ an oxymoron.

"From what I've seen it seems like he's into you as well Raven. He looks at you a lot and seems to be willing to do anything to help you." I said and she looked away from me like she was thinking then looked back at me.

"It just.. Doesn't feel right, you know? I mean my ex-boyfriend died not even three weeks ago. I already went through so much with everything that went on with Finn.. If I fall for someone else and lose them I feel like I'll just.. Shut down and never try for love again." I could tell this wasn't an easy subject for her to talk about and I was glad that she was coming to me about it.

"But if you keep feeling that way then you _won't_ ever try for love again. And either way if we lose someone from this group we will all be heart broken." I said and she nodded with a tight smile and mouthed 'you're right'.

"Thanks Clarke." She said with a smile.

"And thank _you_." I said as I returned it and we embraced in a hug. It was an awkward hug with the armrest in between us but it was still a warm hug. I was enjoying the moment when Monty scared the soul out of both of us.

"I'm going to die alone." He said sitting up from the back seat.

"MONTY!" We both exclaimed since he scared us, making him jump.

"Jeez sorry! I was taking a nap and didn't want to interrupt your conversation.

"So you eavesdrop on it?" Raven asked.

"Both your secrets are safe with me."

"He is a pretty trustworthy guy." I said to her and she nodded.

"But anyway.. About the fuel Raven.. It's not gonna work as it is." He said as we all got out of the car.

"Well what can we do to _make _it work?" She asked.

"Glad you asked.. You see, over time the fuel loses combustibility if it's sitting for too long. All we need is to top the gas up with alcohol and BOOM it'll have enough combustibility to last quite a while."

"I say again Monty.. You're a GENIUS!" Raven said and I patted him on the back.

"Thanks guys."

"Where are we going to get alcohol?" I asked and the two slowly looked over to where Jaspers backpack sat next to his sleeping body. "Oh.. right.. Almost forgot we have a raging alcoholic in our group."

"Well.. Shall we?" Raven asked with a smirk to which Monty and I nodded to and began walking over to the bag. Jasper is _not_ going to be happy.. But if it works it will have to be worth it.


	14. Chapter 14 Booze Clues

**Hope everyone's having a fantastic day! We're so close to 80 followers! Check out my new The 100 one-shot titled "I Believe in Second Chances"! Would mean a lot! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Reviews:**

_**fallingyuki:I'm wondering what the Ice Nation is doing looking for them. There are so many things I can't really pick one. The Ice Queen is barbaric. I know it is a primitive society but to get someone's power by killing them is ridiculous. I also can't seem to figure out how they know who is traveling with Clarke. Great chapter! I'm happy that Clark and Bellamy are copacetic. It's good that something of Jasper's gets used. I don't know how I feel about later Jasper. He was ... idk. Didn't like him.**_

**Answer:Thanks for all the reviews! I agree with you on the ridiculous idea that you will acquire the power of anyone you kill. I also agree with the Jasper comment! That's why I'm trying to make him a little more useful in my story while at the same time keeping him the way they made him in the show. **

_**Linia Nicholls:brilliant. Really loving this story. Definitely looking forward to reading more. I wish the show had gone down more this route and had Bellamy go with Clarke, instead of leaving her all alone.**_

**Answer:Glad you're enjoying it! I also wish that this is more of the route the show took, I didn't understand why Bellamy so easily let Clarke walk away!**

_Chapter 14 (Booze Clues):_

Bellamy's P.O.V (Almost 6pm):

If you told me a month ago that I'd be going through the ruins of houses with John Murphy and a wolf I probably wouldn't have believed you. Hell, I probably would have laughed.. But here I am.. Going through the ruins of houses with John Murphy and a wolf. There were only a few houses intact and the ones that were seemed in pretty decent shape, minus small holes and missing windows. Monty was right. There was a section of four solar powered houses. We could tell by the remains of the panels on the roofs of them. It looks like there were a few more of these houses before but they must have been just _that_ little bit closer to the blast radius because they collapsed into themselves. We just finished looking through the second house of the four and we were on to the third one. We broke through the door with our shoulders and invited ourselves in.

"Hey, check it out." Murphy said as he picked up a disc case of somesort.

"Stay focused, Murphy." I stated as I tested the stability of the stairs to the basement by stepping on them and pushing down.

"Huh it's a video game.. Grand Theft Auto VIII: San Franbardo." He stated, ignoring my request, as he read the cover. "What's VIII?"

"I'm going to check the basement for the solar panel. You look upstairs for anything Monty and Jasper might have missed." I said, ignoring his question and earning a sigh from him and then making my way, carefully, down the stairs with my weapon ready and Warin right behind me. It was dark but thankfully there was a small window at the back of the room to give what little light we had left in the day. It was a pretty open basement which made it easier to go through. It seems the owners set this area up as a living room judging by the huge tv and comfortable looking couch. The sound of Warins paws clacking on the hardwood floor was a peaceful noise. I stayed focused and went to the only door that was down there and opened it up to find a storage room of sorts. It was pitchblack and there was no way I could see anything in there without a flashlight.. I knew Murphy had one because he told me Kane gave him one. So I made my way back up the stairs and then up the second set of stairs to the upper floor. I heard Murphy rummaging around in one of the rooms and walked in.

"I need your flashlight." I said as he was looking at some kind of device.

"Here." He took the flashlight out of his bag's pocket and handed it to me then went back to messing around with the device.

"Thanks. What'dya got there?" I asked.

"A cell phone. Trying to see if it works so we can get some music bumping when Raven gets that car working."

"You really think she's going to get that thing working?" I asked.

"Bellamy. You _gotta_ start having more faith in us, man."

"Oh I have faith in you guys.. Just don't have faith in our luck."

"Yeah well.. Maybe that'll change." He said and I just gave a nod and walked out of the room and back down the two sets of stairs. When I made it down to the basement and flipped the flashlight on I could see much more of the room.. Including the four bodies in the corner huddled together. A family, two kids and two parents. Warin went over to them and nudged one of the smaller bodies with his snout. As I looked at the father and son I couldn't help but think of that Lovejoy boy. I killed his father for the uniform.. And then I killed him. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and moved on to the storage room. It was full of tools and wood. There were two boards propped up against the wall. I walked over to them and peaked behind one to find out that they were solar panels! Maybe Murphy was right. Who woulda thought?

"Murphy get down here!" I shouted to him and heard his boots thump down the sets of stairs.

"Hmm nice digs." I heard him say when he made it to the basement.

"Check it out." I said as he stood in the doorway behind me and I shined the light on the panel I flipped.

"See what'd I tell you Blake?" He said with a smile and a pat to my shoulder.

"Yeah Yeah you were right. C'mon let's take these up." I said grabbing one. They were pretty big, about six and a half feet long and four feet wide, they weren't terribly heavy, about 50 pounds. We might need to take breaks but we should get them back within two hours. Murphy, as scrawny as he looks, isn't too weak so he was able to get them up the stairs. We dropped them by the front door.

"Need a break already?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fuck.. You.." He said between his panting. Once he caught his breath he took his backpack off and unzipped it. He took out a cord he wrapped up. "Look at this. I found the charging cable for the phone."

"Murphy. That thing is older than both of us combined. I highly doubt it's gonna work. A car? Maybe. But not a cellphone."

"You're such a pessimist Bellamy. You really gotta stop shitting on people's hope."

"Hope isn't really my strong suit."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"C'mon. We should head back to the others. We're gonna be really vulnerable carrying these things." I said already picking my panel up.

"Woah woah hold on, man. We still have one more house to look through."

"Murphy, we already found what we were looking for. Let's not waste anymore time away from everyone else."

"It's just one house. What's thirty more minutes gonna do?" I really didn't feel like arguing so I just put my solar panel down and followed his lead out the door.

The last house was much easier to access due to a big hole in the side of it, probably the cause of debris sideswiping the house. I lifted Warin into it and then hoisted myself up. It was set up much like the other three we went though, which wasn't surprising due to them all being identical to each other as far as the outside goes. I went to the kitchen and started going through all the drawers and cupboards while Murphy checked the living room. In one of the d rawers I opened I found a key. It looked like a key to a vehicle but was much smaller than the key to the Charger. I heard Murphy open a door beside the kitchen, I knew it was the garage door because that's where that door went to in the other houses, but didn't read much into it until he called me over.

"Hey Bellamy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, still inspecting the key.

"Get the hell over here."

Raven's P.O.V (7pm):

Getting the alcohol from Jasper in order to mix it with the fuel was not hard at all.. Like taking candy from a passed out drunk baby. Once we made it back to the car I started filling the jerry can, the one I used to syphon gas with, with a bottle of whiskey but Monty stopped me.

"Woah, Raven. Start with the more flammable ones."

"Which areee…"

"The higher the alcohol percentage the better it will burn." He answered.

"Ah gotcha. How was I supposed to know that? You're the scientist here." I said, earning an eye roll from him.

"Here. Start with the Everclear." He said, handing it to me. I thanked him and started emptying the bottle into the jerry can.

"Anything I can do?" Clarke asked from behind.

"No thanks. You should get some rest, you look tired." I said and she gave a soft smile. I'm so glad the two of us have started being friends again. It's nice to have someone I can talk to and, above all, relate to like I can with Clarke. The talk we had about Murphy and Bellamy only brought us closer, I'm sure.

"Alright. Let me know if you do need anything, please?"

"You got it." Monty answered. Right as Clarke turned around the three of us heard a noise coming from the ground above. We all stayed silent to try and hear it better. It almost sounded like..

"A horn?" Monty asked.

"Sounds like it." I said standing up from where I was crouched at the gas can.

"Let's go check it out." Clarke said, already walking to the garage door. As Monty and I followed I noticed everyone else getting up to check it out and following us. Lincoln and Kane pulled the garage door up and we all walked out onto the cracked street and my jaw _dropped_ when I turned to the direction the beeping was coming from. There, in the distance, was an ATV buggy being driven by John Murphy with Bellamy Blake in the passenger seat holding two solar panels on his lap. They were sticking out of the side of the vehicle due to their size. Warin was in the back panting away, happy as ever.

"Holy shit." Was all I said.

"Now _that's_ badass!" Jasper said behind me. I think I even heard Kane chuckle.. Maybe. Murphy drove up and stopped in front of me so I was standing at his side of the vehicle. Now that I was so close I could see that the buggy was solar powered, the hood roof and back were made up of solar panels.

"Someone order a solar panel with a side of apocalyptic buggy?" He asked and I just shook my head with a big smile.

"Bring it inside." Octavia said. My eyes were still locked on Murphys and he gave me a big smirk as he took his foot off the brake and drove it down into the parkade. He parked it next to the Charger and got out. Clarke, Kane and Lincoln took the solar panels from Bellamy's lap so he could also get out.

"Whad'ya think of that Reyes?" Murphy asked from behind me as I was admiring the vehicle. I turned around with a smile.

"All I can think about right now is how the hell did you know how to drive it?"

"Jeez you must really think low of me if you don't think I can turn a key, steer a wheel and press down on some pedals-"

"You read a manual didn't you?"

"I read a manual." I laughed at that. It feels good to laugh and I'm glad I have someone who makes me laugh.

"Where should we put the solar panels?" Bellamy asked as he and Clarke held one and Kane and Lincoln held the other. Monty answered them,

"Put them outside by that hole that Murphy fell through so we can run a cord through the hole."

"Hey, Bellamy fell through it too." Murphy stated in defence.

"Yes, but that was to find us." Kane said.

"C'mon he didn't do it on purpose." Murphy said, crossing his arms.

"It's still more of a Murphy hole." Jasper added.

"Can we _not_ call it that?" Clarke said with a frown.

"I second that." I said with the same frown. Jasper shrugged before he walked off to where he was sleeping. Lincoln, Kane, Clarke and Bellamy made their way with the solar panels to set them up, Warin hot on their heels. I'd have to inspect the ATV later. Right now I had the car to worry about. I walked over to it and opened the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked as he, Octavua and Murphy followed me.

"Getting the battery." I answered.

"It's in the trunk?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird but Dodge made the Charger that way so can't really argue with em."

"So… That's not normal?" Murphy asked and I just plopped the battery in his arms after unhooking it.

"Um.. Raven. It's getting dark out. We're not gonna get much solar power until tomorrow." Monty stated. In my own excitement I completely forgot about what time it was.

"There's still some light right?" I asked, hopeful.

"I mean yeah but.. Not for long." Octavia answered.

"Will it be enough to just _see _if it'll charge so we know we're not wasting our time? Once I get the car running the alternator can take over and charge the battery."

"_Maybe_. Hard to say.. We'd have to be quick." Monty said.

"Alright you two. Chop chop!" I said clapping my hands together and then watching Monty and Murphy run off to where the cables were going to drop through the hole. In about an hour we're going to find out if we will get to this city of dreams in a matter of days instead of weeks… and if I'll get to live my dream. Now I just had to get the fluids sorted out so when the sun sets we can hook it up and see if it'll start. My gaze now shifted to a confused looking Jasper rummaging through his backpack. Shit..

"Alright!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Very funny you guys. Where's ma booze!?" I had never seen Jasper like this before. Safe to say he was not happy. I was about to answer and take the heat but Monty saved me as I saw him quickly walk over to Jasper.

"We needed to use it for the fuel." Jasper's expression turned to one of pure hatred.

"And you didn't ASK ME?"

"Would you have let us if we did?" Monty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But it would have been nice."

"Well there you go, Jasper. That's why we didn't bother."

"I NEED those drinks Monty!" Jasper stated with rage.

"No you don't!" It was weird hearing Monty yell. He's usually pretty calm.

"I'm in PAIN!" Jasper exclaimed with his teeth clenched.

"And you have all of us to help you! We all care, Jasper!"

"Yeah well.. Clearly you guys don't care enough." He said storming off in the direction of the garage door.

"Where are you going?" Monty asked, sounding exhausted.

"I heard there was a liquor store. I'm going to scavenge. Fuck you guys!" He shouted, slamming his shoulder into Murphy's as he passed him.

"Watch it psycho." Murphy said and Jasper swang around to look him in the eye.

"What'd you call me shorty?" Murphy stood his ground and straightened his poster to get right into Jaspers face.

"I called you a psychopath. Want me to spell it for you?"

"Think you can actually spell it?" Jasper asked, Murphy just pushed him away but Jasper wound up and socked him in the face. Hard. Murphy recovered fast and punched Jasper back, sending him into the side of an SUV then giving him another punch. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I'm all for watching a good fight but not when the two opponents are two people I care about. . Before anything else could happen Bellamy and Lincoln came back just in time to pull the two away from each other.

"We are NOT doing this." Bellamy stated as he held Murphy back. Jasper fought out of Lincoln's grasp, somehow, and started walking off to the garage door again.

"Just stay away from me! All of you." He exclaimed before lifting up the door and exiting with a slam.

"We'll go watch him." Octavia patted Monty's back before her and Lincoln went to follow Jasper.

"What the hell happened?" Clarke asked Murphy, who was leaning up against the Charger checking his nose for blood.

"He started it."

"Why did you have to retaliate, Murphy?" Monty asked.

"How about I punch you in the face and see if _you_ get pissed?"

"Murphy. What happened?" Bellamy asked, voice like an angry father.

"He found out about us taking his alcohol." I answered.

"Why didn't you guys just take it from the liquor store he's going to?" Clarke asked.

"The three of us searched it when we first got here." Kane answered, referring to him, Murphy and I. "He's not going to find much."

"So yeah. Tensions were high and the idiot bumped into me." Murphy stated before Clarke opened the car door and told him to sit in it so she can have a look at his fast reddening eye. Monty sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. I swear he's never been like this."

"It's okay, Monty. It's not your fault." Bellamy said, giving Monty's shoulder a squeeze.

"Are the panels all set up?" I asked, as much as I truly care about the situation, I knew we had to keep moving.

"Yes. We threw the wires into the hole as well." Kane answered, I looked over to where the faint light came through the hole and sure enough, two wires were hanging down. I was super glad I was able to get the parking lots lights working or else I'd be blind down here until the sun comes back up. Kane and Monty went over to hook up the battery to the solar panels. The moment of truth will come very soon and I couldn't help but feel excited.. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up but.. IT BETTER WORK. While watching Kane and Monty I remembered something pretty damn important. I looked to Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy, interrupting a conversation they were having.

"Hey.. Don't you guys think it's time to tell him where we're really going?" I asked, nodding my head towards Kane. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and nodded.

"You're right. And then he can take the buggy back with him." Bellamy said.

"We've put it off too long already." Clarke agreed. The two of them made their way towards Kane and I just sat down in front of Murphy. He put a comforting, and pretty bruised, hand on my shoulder to which I covered with mine.

I just hope Kane doesn't get as mad as Jasper.

**Check out my new The 100 one-shot titled "I Believe in Second Chances"! Would mean a lot!**


	15. Chapter 15 Charged Up

**Hey guys! Hope you and your families are doing well. About to watch Season 7 Episode 11 will update in half an hour… Update: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS DO THIS! DAMNIT JASON! (please no spoilers in the reviews). **

**Reviews: **

_**Linia Nicholls:Another great chapter. I love their dog, he is wonderful. I wish they had managed to turn jasper around on the show, i am so frustrated with how the show was called the 100 but in the final series we only have like 5 left of the actual 100. It just feels like the show did everything they could to torment them and then never actually dealt with any of the trauma. I love all the fanfiction i have read where the writers are trying to make the story better**_

**Answer:Thanks! I decided to bring in the wolf so that it added my own little aspect away from everyone elses fanfics. Right!? Jasper was such a good character and I wish the show let him get better but NOPE. About the trauma, that's why I decided to write this story in POV's in order to show their inner thoughts and feelings about everything they've been through. Thanks for the review!**

_**GinnyWeasley09:Nice chapter! I feel bad for jasper though**_

**Answer:Thanks! I have a plan for Jasper don't worry ;)**

_**Rosekelly1021:I'm enjoying this.**_

**Answer:Good to hear! :)**

_Chapter 15: Charged Up_

Octavia's P.O.V (Just after 7pm):

I've had a few different thoughts and feelings about this trip since we started it. My first thought was why would Bellamy and Clarke just up and leave all their friends and families? Then I remembered neither of them have many of those. My next thought was this place that Lincoln found, _Calgary_, is it real? Then I remembered I trusted Lincoln the same as, if not more than, my own brother. The people of the Ark, the _same_ people who are occupying Arkadia, have done nothing but torment my family. I realize that's only because _I_ _exist_ but no matter what I can't turn that around. That's ultimately why I decided to come on this trip.. Well, that and the fact that Trikru isn't very happy with Lincoln for choosing to stay with us. I can't let anything happen to him. He's my soulmate. As long as I'm with him I'm safe.. _He's_ safe. He wasn't safe at Arkadia either. I heard how people talked about him, just _trying_ to find an excuse to blame him for everything. I'm sure if Lincoln stayed there any longer he would have ended up with a bullet in his head. That would have _crushed_ me.

"Let's not get too close to him. We should let him cool off." Lincoln said peeking behind the wall of a building that we were using to hide from Jasper.

"There's only a handful of times I've ever seen Jasper freak out. Out of all of them, that one definitely takes the cake."

"Takes the cake?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're pretty." He just smiled at that. I meant to give him a peck on the lips.. I _really_ did.. but it turned into so much more than that. Whenever we kiss our mouths move in such harmony. He pushed me up against the wall and we fit together like two puzzle pieces. I ran my hands up and down his back, possibly scratching it, while he gripped my waist to pull me closer. I spread one of my legs to the side to get him right where I wanted him. Feeling his fast growing bulge under his cargo pants with only our clothes keeping him from being inside me drove me crazy but we were sadly interrupted by smashing glass. I reluctantly pulled away from Lincoln and the two of us peeked around the corner of the building. We saw Jasper throwing rocks at the windows of the Liquor store, smashing them. Lincoln and I exchanged a look that said 'here we go I guess' and walked out from our hiding spot. I wasn't sure what to say to Jasper and I could tell Lincoln felt the same way. 'Are you okay?' would probably be the dumbest thing to ask him at this point. 'Why are you smashing the windows?' would also be a ridiculous question. He must have noticed we were standing there because he instead started the conversation.

"Why does Clarke always feel the need to take things away from me?"

"It wasn't just Clarke, Jasper." I reminded him.

"She helped. You'd think by now she'd let me have _something_." He sounded completely and utterly defeated. He confirmed my thoughts when he fell to his knees, head looking straight down. I sighed, with a feeling of sadness for my friend.

"Jasper.. I'm sorry. I know Maya meant a lot to you."

"She did. She was the _only_ girl that would give me the time of day." He said, as he rolled a rock between his fingers. "My _own mother_ didn't even give me attention!" He shouted as he threw the rock, completely missing a window.

"You know, Jasper. I _never_ thought I'd get a chance at love. I thought the only people that I'd ever have in my life would be my mom and brother. Once I started hearing about relationships in books Bellamy would read to me, I never stopped dreaming about one day having one." I found Lincoln's hand dangling next to me and laced my fingers with his to which he gave me a smile. "If I can find someone Jasper. I can _promise_ you will again too." Jasper didn't say anything. Just kept staring down at his knees. Lincoln decided to speak.

"My people believe that when something is taken away from you. It comes back even stronger."

"Yeah well, you're people also believe that killing someone who commits genocide will grant them powers." Jasper said, in an almost casual tone. I heard Lincoln make a growling noise at the back of his throat.

"Those are _not_ my people!" He answered harshly. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. Lincoln had to understand Jasper wasn't having a good day so we had to be patient.

"Besides. Maya's dead. She's never coming back. Especially not stronger." Jasper said as he stared at the Liquor store in front of him. Lincoln spoke again.

"The love you have for her will never leave you. It _will_ come back stronger. Now that this has happened you have learned how precious and fragile life is. You _must_ hold onto love, Jasper." He practically pleaded the last sentence and I gave him a smile. "You may hate Clarke now but I assure you, she-"

"Did what she had to do." Jasper finished for him. "I know." He looked down to his hands that were slumped on his thighs. "I just want to blame her. I don't know why." He chuckled now. "Maybe to force her to feel my pain."

"She _does_ feel pain for what she did, Jasper." I stated and he started nodding.

"I know." He let in a shaky breath. "She was the one." He said, referring to Maya, before keeling over and weeping. His tears fell onto the ground beneath him, leaving dark brown spots in the sand. Lincoln and I walked over to him and got down to his level. I lifted his head up onto my lap and ran my hands through his hair while Lincoln rubbed his back.

poor..poor..Jasper.

Clarke's P.O.V

At this point I'm used to Jasper yelling at me. So when he _didn't _yell at me before storming out I was confused. I can't say I like having him yell at me, per se, but.. I get it. I also don't want him blaming _anyone_ else because in the end, no matter who pulled the lever with me and no matter who hacked into the systems to reverse the air cycle, it was me who ultimately made the decision. I bear it so they don't have to. I was so worried about Jasper I didn't realize when Bellamy and I were standing right infront of Kane, who was hunched over clipping a wire to the car battery.

"Kane, we have to talk to you." Bellamy stated. Monty clipped his wire to the battery and took the hint. With a nod he gave the three of us some privacy, I gave him a tight smile in return.

"Yes. You do." Kane said, standing to his full height and looking back and forth between the two of us. I was confused. Had he already found out? "Raven said that she had to tell me something. Right before Murphy fell." He pointed up to the hole above us. "What am I supposed to be told?" He asked in a concerned manner. Bellamy was about to answer but I put my hand up to stop him. It was my made up story that got Kane here and I wasn't about to let Bellamy take the heat.. _Again_.

"We never found a safe haven in Mount Weather." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I instead focused my gaze on one of the buttons on his shirt. "There was no computer with a map of an area marked safe." I said, reworking my previous sentence a bit. I reluctantly moved my eyes up to his face to see his reaction. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were looking somewhere between my shoulder and my neck. I continued. "The seven of us couldn't stand Arkadia anymore and Murphy.. Well I'm not sure why Murphy's here. But after the events of Mount Weather.. We were _done_, Kane." I swallowed down the annoying lump that kept making its way into my throat everytime I talked about the mountain. I refused to cry because I feel like if I do I'll never stop. "We're just _kids_." At this point I didn't know if I was talking to Kane or myself. Bellamy placed a hand in the middle of my back and started rubbing up and down between my shoulder blades to comfort me. I loved when he did that but also hated the fact that he's always the one that has to comfort me when I _know_ he's also in pain.

"You're right." Kane said after a few seconds. I looked back up at him. "You are just kids. So what makes you think you can survive out here alone?" He didn't sound angry, I noted. Bellamy finally spoke.

"We did it before. We can do it again. Especially with the people we have with us now." I smiled and nodded in agreement as I glanced around us at Raven, Murphy and Monty as well as thinking of Lincoln, Octavia and Jasper. All of them incredibly skilled in their own ways. I looked down to my right to find Warin sitting down next to me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Bellamy continued. "Besides. Calgary? That wasn't a name we made up." He dug around his jacket pocket before pulling out the postcard to the city that Lincoln had given him. He handed it to Kane who slowly peeled his eyes from Bellamy to the card. "Lincoln says that this city was far enough away from the blast radius of the bombs and that it's, for the most part, still standing. He's sure that there's little to no people there because of the long and dangerous journey to get there. _That's_ where we're going." Kane kept his eyes on the postcard in his hands, taking in the city skyline. "If it _really_ is there, Kane.. We could send some people back to Arkadia and move everyone there. Where kids could grow up in a _city_." I wasn't sure when I started holding Bellamy's hand but he didn't seem to make any attempt to let go. I gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it and gently taking the postcard from Kane so he could focus on us.

"We thought we should tell you a week into the trip since it's going to take about a month to get there. We wanted to give you the option to turn back. I mean now we have that buggy that Bellamy and Murphy found so it wouldn't take you long to get back at all." After I said that I searched Kane for some kind of expression, _any_, expression. He was staring down between Bellamy and I's boots with a frown. He sighed and finally looked up at us.

"Well. I've come this far haven't I?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Bellamy, who had the same exact reaction as I was having. "Besides. Someone needs to keep you hooligans from killing each other." After he said that I saw him smile.. A REAL smile. It didn't suit him but I liked it.

"You're not going to freak out? ..Not even a little bit?" I asked with a raised brow. He shook his head.

"You're not gonna.. Yell and tell us we're being ridiculous?" Bellamy asked and Kane just shook his head again with a chuckle.

"Why?" Bellamy and I asked in unison.

"First of all, we're already almost six days into the journey _and_ we might be able to get there via automobile. Second.. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm _glad_ you guys are doing this." Bellamy and I were.. How do I say it nicely? Confused as fuck. "The location the camp is in is definitely far from ideal. With the grounders across the field and a lake right behind us that will weaken the ground below we would have had to probably find another area sooner or later. Hell, this wasteland is probably a better alternative.. Minus the grounder scouts just outside it." If I was just a little shorter my jaw would have been touching the floor at this point. "Also look at what we've managed to find already just in those five days!" He said gesturing to Raven who was working on the Charger and the buggy parked just next to it. "We were already long overdue for a major expedition to find equipment and stock up on anything we could find."

"So you're going to continue on with us?" Bellamy asked, probably to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes. That is unless you want me to go back. I will respectfully leave if you wish."

"No! God no. We would love for you to join us." I said with a smile which he returned. "We need all the people we can get and you're good at following, as well as giving, orders." That wasn't a lie but there was another reason.. The Kane that is with us right now on this trip, helping, protecting and giving advice is _not_ the same Kane that was up on the Ark with a stony expression while my father got floated. I believe he deserves a second chance and Bellamy not arguing with me might just mean he feels the same way. Kane nodded and then picked up his rifle from where it laid beside the battery.

"Alright then. I appreciate you two having a plan that would give me the option to return if I wanted to. I will be on first watch just outside the garage doors if you need me." Bellamy and I nodded and watched as Kane walked to the garage door. We stood there for a bit, watching him ask Murphy to help him lift the door and then close it. Then we still stood there just staring blankly at the closed garage door, both of us in our own little worlds.

"I think they're broken." I heard Murphy say after a few more minutes as I snapped out of it noticing Murphy and Monty standing in front of us.

"What happened?" Monty asked. "When's he leaving?"

"He's not." Bellamy said, sounding dazed.

"Wait actually?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah. He actually… Loves the idea." I stated, sounding equally as dazed.

"He.. does?" Monty asked, sounding skeptical. The four of us just stood there quietly trying to process what we thought would _never_ happen. We all thought he was going to freak out or try to somehow convince us to turn back but.. It was the biggest form of contrary in history.

"Why are you guys all standing there like you just did every single drug in existence?" Raven asked after closing the door to a van that had tools in it.

"Kane's staying with us." Monty stated with his brows furrowed.

"He knows where we're actually going?" She asked and we all nodded in unison. She frowned and looked down like she was thinking long and hard about something. "That's.. Good right?" She asked and Murphy snorted.

"If you like having the guy who floated most of our parents so near. Suuure why not?"

"He didn't float them, Murphy.." I corrected. "He was just there."

"Yeah. There doing nothing." He turned to Bellamy now. "What do you think about this, Bellamy? I mean, wasn't he there when your sist-"

"We've all done things to each other that are hard to forgive." Bellamy said, cutting Murphy off. "You more than any of us, Murphy." Murphy gave him a slow smirk at that. "The bottom line is, with one more person we have another gun, another set of arms and a buggy." The three of us agreed and Murphy shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Let's just drop it and keep working." Bellamy said, sounding aggravated.

"Right." Raven said getting right back into her work mode with a single clap of her hands. "Monty how long until you think that battery will have enough charge to show us if we're wasting our time?" She nodded her head to the battery right next to us.

"Well.. I'm guessing it takes about 8 hours to fully charge a battery that big so I'd say.." He frowned while he thought. "It would probably have enough charge to start the car in about an hour. Especially since we still have a little daylight left."

"Alright. Let's stock up the vehicles." I said and we all moved away. If this car works.. I thought as I looked at it.. It will be a miracle.

Bellamy's P.O.V (Almost 8pm):

This has been the longest day of my life, I thought as Clarke and I started putting boxes of supplies in the trunk of the Charger. Today we managed to find the Wasteland, get attacked by bounty hunters, be SAVED from bounty hunters, interrogate Enton, find this underground parking lot as well as a car that is in working shape and scavenge houses, finding a buggy in the process. What. A. Day.

"Are you okay with Kane staying with us? Be honest." Clarke asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Yes. He's been a good help so far." I stated as I moved to pick up our box of winter clothes we found.

"Bellamy.." The way she said my name made my heart basically jump out of my chest.

"Clarke." I put down my box and put a hand on each of her shoulders, looking her in those gorgeous blue eyes so she knew I was telling the truth. "I meant everything I said. I appreciate your concern though." She smiled up at me and covered one of my hands with hers. My attention sadly turned away from her when I heard a pumping noise and saw the back of the car slowly lifting up behind Clarke. She turned around and we shared a confused look then walked around the car to find Raven using some sort of equipment to lift up one side of the car by pushing down and pulling up on the handle of whatever she was using.

"What is that?" Clarke questioned motioning to the mechanism under the car.

"It's a car jack.. It basically.. Well.. Jacks up the car." She answered as if we should know what that means.

"Why are you.. 'Jacking up' the car?" I asked as she stopped, seeming satisfied with the height it was at.

"You think these tires are gonna work with the terrain we're gonna come across?" She asked pointing back and forth between the front and back tires that were on the car. "Those are summer tires. We'd get stuck in the sand as soon as we left this place."

"Alright.. So what's your plan?" Clarke asked.

"So you see how the Chargers wheels have five bolts?" She pointed at each bolt on one of the tires. Clarke and I nodded. "There's a few off-road vehicles down here that have the perfect wheels for any terrain, but I gotta make sure their wheels fit on this car first. I'm thinking that Jeep over there would be perfect." She nodded her head towards a rusty green SUV parked at the far end of the parking garage. I noticed it also had five bolts on it's wheels.

"Good plan. What do you need us to do?" I asked as she picked up some kind of tool that looked like two metal sticks connected together in a plus sign shape.

"Glad you asked." She said as she handed me the tool and pointed at it. "_That_ is a lug wrench. Pretty self explanatory but you put one end over a bolt on the wheel and unscrew it. You can take this wheel off while I get a better look under the car while it's raised."

"What should I do after I take the wheel off?" I asked as I got to work unscrewing the first bolt.

"Well, the reason I'm taking this car's wheel off first is so that I can see underneath it. I gotta make sure that Jeep's wheel will be able to fit.. I'm _pretty_ sure it will.. Pretty sure."

Long story short, Raven was right.. As if we'd actually doubted her. We had to do one tire at a time but we managed to strip the Jeep of it's wheels and put them on the Charger in only an hour and a half. It was now ready for the journey.. It was just time to actually get it running. I was worried about Octavia, Lincoln and Jasper since they've been gone for so long so I was ready to go look for them, first I had to see if all that hard work, mostly on Raven and Monty's part, actually paid off. We all watched with hopeful eyes as Raven unclipped the car battery from the solar panels and made her way over to the Charger. She hooked two clamps to it and made sure they were tightly connected before walking over to the driver side door and sitting down in the seat. We all held our breath as Raven sat there taking deep breaths with her eyes closed, most likely getting ready for the possibility that it won't work. Murphy seemed to be quick at sitting down on the ground beside where she was sitting and holding her hand. She looked down at him and gave probably the warmest smile I've ever seen her give. It was strange that it was John Murphy that made her smile like that and even stranger that he was comforting.. _anyone_.. but I won't question that just yet. Nerves were high and before I knew it Clarke's fingers were laced with mine. I felt a surge of electricity shoot through my arm at her touch and my heart yelped but I decided to ignore it and smile down at her. Monty was rubbing his arm in a stressful manner.

"Alright." Raven said after one final deep breath. "Let's do this."

She pushed the ignition button and we heard a clicking noise. I felt Clarke lightly squeeze my arm and I returned it. Raven pressed the button again but this time there was a turning noise coming from the engine. Monty's eyes widened and he ran over to the front of the car. Clarke and I followed, not willing to let go of each other's hands. Sure enough, one of the engine belts turned everytime Raven pressed the button to start the car.

"Keep trying!" He said to her. He grabbed the jerry can that still had a bit of our alcohol-mixed-with-gas concoction and started lightly pouring some down a hole on top of the engine. After a long 10 minutes of the belts trying to turn and a few angry grunts from Raven it finally happened.

Putt putt putt putt putt SQUEEEEVROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

As the engine started a huge gust of wind was thrown in our faces as well as a bit of dust that flew off the engine but we didn't care because it WORKED. There was a loud squealing noise that came from the engine belts but it went away after a few seconds. Murphy stood up and Raven screamed 'YES!' and threw herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Murphy chuckled and for a second it almost looked like they were about to kiss as she rested her forehead on his with her arms around his neck. They both seemed to quickly realize Me, Monty and Clarke peaking at them from behind the raised hood of the car. She cleared her throat and dropped down, never letting go of her smile as the two of them joined us in front of the engine.

"I knew we could do it!" Raven exclaimed as she hugged Monty.

"Just simple chemistry Reyes." Monty stated with a huge smile and they both chuckled.

"Alright. Amazing job you guys." I stated as I reluctantly let go of Clarkes hand and walked over to grab my rifle off the hood of the Jeep, Warin followed me like he knew guns meant it was time for work. "I'm going to look for the others and tell them the good news." They all nodded and got to work on monitoring the engine while it was still running.

I made it to the garage door but as soon as I bent down to open it it started lifting by itself. I saw fingers protruding from under the door. Someone was lifting it from the other side. I got my weapon ready, aiming it at the door, until I saw that it was Kane lifting the door. I quickly slung my weapon around my shoulder and ran over to help him open it and when I did.. It was not a good sight. Lincoln had his arm around Octavias shoulder to help him stand and Jasper ran under the door like he was running from something. Once I saw the arrow sticking out of Lincoln's ribs and blood painting his shirt I knew we were in trouble.

"They found us." Was all Octavia said before bringing Lincoln into the garage followed by Kane. He let go of the door and it slammed shut behind us as we ran to the others.

Yup.. Longest day ever.

**Don't hate me! I knowww I'm a dick but lots happened in this chapter so I hope you liked it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Metal and Pedal

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I left you on a huge cliffhanger last chapter but I hope you'll forgive me! **

_**IMPORTANT!: I moved my replies to your reviews to the bottom of the chapters from now on!**_

_Chapter 16: Metal and Pedal_

Murphy's P.O.V:

That was.. Intense. And I'm not talking about the car starting. I'm talking about Raven's _reaction_ to the car starting. Now, I never thought of myself as a guy who feels many emotions. Mostly because I was taught at a young age to hide them or else I'll be told "Don't you _dare_ cry over your father's death." Or "It was _your _fault!" Or "You have _no right._" But I'll tell you.. whoever the hell's reading this in the future.. When I was standing there holding Raven while she had her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck while I held her up by her thighs. I felt, what I can only describe as, _many_ emotions. The most evident one being hankering, if that's even an emotion. Like I said.. I'm new to this whole _feeling_ thing so bare with me. My heart started beating a thousand miles a second when she placed her forehead on mine and slid her hands from the back of my neck to my cheeks. I was so ready to kiss her in that moment but the three pairs of wide eyes peering at us from behind the open hood of the Charger made that impossible. Raven cleared her throat and I let her drop back down to her feet. I glared at the three of them and when I did Clarke and Monty dropped off their tiptoes to hide behind the hood but Bellamy just raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"I knew we could do it!" Raven exclaimed once we walked over to them as she hugged Monty.

"Just simple chemistry Reyes." Monty stated with a huge smile and they both chuckled. I'd never admit it to the others but I like the nerd. I feel like he's the most trusting of anyone.

"Alright. Amazing job you guys." Bellamy stated as he glanced around the engine of the car. I didn't realize it until now but he and Clarke were holding on to each other's hands like one of them would float away if the other let go. "I'm going to look for the others and tell them the good news." He stated and then walked off with Warin to the garage. Raven pulled her hair out of its bun and dropped the scrunchie. I tried not to stare. I _really_ did but the way her beautiful brown hair flowed down like a curtain over her shoulders made my jaw almost dislocate. I quickly looked away as her and Monty got to work on the engine, doing something with water bottles and gas while Clarke and I stood there not knowing what the hell to do. Clarke leaned closer to me and said in a quiet voice,

"That was interesting." She pulled away with a smirk.

"Zip it." Was my response which only made her smirk grow. I was about to comment on how I'm glad she's taking notes from me just to piss her off but I was interrupted by Jasper running towards us.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Raven asked as Monty put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just breath Jasper." He said in a calm voice. Jaspers panting slowed and he took a deep breath. "Okay. Tell us what's happening."

"The grounders found us!" He screamed going back to panic mode. "This is why I drink."

"They're here!?" Raven asked but she got all the confirmation she needed when Bellamy and Octavia rushed over to us holding up a wounded Lincoln between them.

"Clarke! Lincoln's hurt." He said and Clarke rushed over to the three of them ushering them to sit Lincoln in the back seat. I opened the back door for them and they planted Lincoln there. Clarke got to work opening her backpack to grab her supplies and patching him up.

"Raven. Are we good to get the hell out of here?" Bellamy asked motioning to the car.

"I need more time! We just have to tighten everything. We won't get far with fluids leaking out." Raven answered.

"And the buggy?"

"That's good to go.. It has four seats some of you guys can get outta her-" Bellamy interrupted her, not even giving leaving some of us behind a thought, and went into commander mode.

"Alright! I need everyone with weapons to come with me to the door so we can buy Raven some time. Murphy, Kane, Jasper and O lets go." The four of us followed him with our weapons ready. I opened my revolver's moon clip and saw two missing bullets.. Remembering my interaction with the sea snake when I left the island. "Murphy, how many bullets do you have?" Bellamy asked, probably seeing my disappointed look when I opened the clip.

"Four." I answered, closing my eyes knowing we're less than prepared for this fight.

"Shit. Kane. Jasper. Remember we only have one magazine each. Use them sparingly."

We just made it to the garage door when I heard someone call my name from behind us. I turned around to see Raven running at me, now that her hair was down it was flowing behind her freely. I was thinking of something snarky to say like 'miss me already?' or 'I get it. I'm a hero.' but I couldn't because before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my neck and her lips were pressed against mine. It took me a second to process what was happening but I quickly kissed her back. I held her waist and brought her closer as I turned my head sideways a bit to gain better access. Her lips tasted sweet but with a tinge of oil and I loved every second of it. I wanted to deepen it but she pulled away, clearly remembering the danger we were in _way_ before I did. "Don't die." She said with pleading eyes that I easily got lost in. I smiled at her, trying to give the best one I could, and nodded. She grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the pistol and squeezed before turning to the other four that were just staring at us.. well Kane was _trying_ to pretend there was something very interesting about the floor he was staring at. "Oh yeah.. You guys too." She said before reluctantly letting go of my hand and quickly making her way back to the Charger to finish what she had to in order to get us outta the Wasteland. I watched her with a smile until she made it back to the others before I frowned and slowly turned around to Octavia, Jasper, Bellamy and Kane who all sported the same smirk.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I holstered my weapon behind my back in the waistband of my pants and bent down to grab the handle to the garage door and turned to them again. "Don't you guys have something better to do? Like.. I don't know.. Kill grounders before they kill us?" With that the five of us opened the garage door, instantly hearing shouting in the distance. _Crap_ I thought as the door slammed behind me. _Now I _can't_die._

Bellamy's P.O.V:

Watching Raven kiss Murphy made me realize how quickly things can become serious. They knew they liked each other and Raven made this their moment. Now it was my turn with Clarke. Once we're in a safe enough place I think I'm going to try to show her how I feel. For right now, however, I had to focus on keeping everyone alive including my sister who I told to come with us through strategic thinking over brotherly thinking. Once the door was opened I heard chanting of some sorts coming from the grounders. It was dark out now with just a hint of blue sky still above. We closed the door and the four of them stood up and turned around. Before I did the same I stayed crouched on the ground facing the garage door while I tightened my rifle's scope.

"Alright guys. I feel like our best bet is to catch them off guard. We can do this by going to th-" My plan was cut short when I felt Kane tap my shoulder. I turned around to see what he wanted but I instead focused my gaze on the 50, or so, grounders boxing us in. All holding torches and very sharp weapons.

"Please. Continue. I'd love to hear the plan on how you're going to catch us off guard." I heard a deeper female voice say, full of anger.. That could only mean one thing..

"Indra?" Octavia asked. The woman in question stepped ahead out of the crowd.. Or should I say.. Army.

"We don't need to kill any of you. We are just here for the girl." She stated, getting straight to the point.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Murphy said with a smug look. Indra walked, faster than anyone I've ever seen anyone walk before, over to Murphy and put a hand around his throat, slamming him up against the garage door.

"I'm not playing your _stupid_ games." She had a vicious tone. Jasper raised his gun up which made the army of grounders react by raising their bows and spears.

"Put it down Jasper." I said with my hand out towards him. He complied and safetied his weapon. "She already left when we were told you were coming." I lied, ready to do anything in my power to keep Clarke with me and out of harm's way. I knew she would go with them in order to protect us and I'm _not_ letting that happen. Indra released Murphy's neck. He dropped down to his knees and started coughing and she walked over to me, standing close enough for me to see that her eyes were, in fact, black and not brown.

"Then you will have no problem if we search the area you just came out of." My face stayed with no expression as to not show the worry I felt as I thought of how to fix this. Thankfully Octavia spoke up while Indra and I stared into each other's souls.

"Indra. Killing Clarke won't give you her powers. If that was the case_she_ would have already wiped Trikru out after all those people she's killed." Indra turned to her with a frown.

"Killing someone for their powers is _not_ a Trikru belief. It's Azgeda who believes in that tradition." The five of us exchanged confused looks after she said that.

"So why are you after Clarke?" Kane asked.

"After what Clarke did to the Mountain Men it weakened the commanders rule. She requests that Clarke command Trikru with her." My heart almost stopped. Clarke told me all about Lexa. Her beliefs about love being weakness, her harsh ways of commanding.. Their _kiss_.

"That sounds like something Clarke should choose rather than be threatened and forced into. Then again, your people _do_ work in interesting ways." Murphy said, earning a glare from Indra.

"Wanheda is coming with us. Or you all die. Starting with the annoying boy." She stated, referring to Murphy.

"Is that so?" A deep, raspy, voice stated from my right. Everyone, including Indra's army, turned to see who it was. When I turned I didn't expect to see another army walking towards us but that's just what I saw. All the warriors of this army wore red face paint and carried similar weapons to the Trikru warriors as well as torches, which lit up the wasteland in the fast darkening night. One taller man with long hair and a beard stood in front of them all. "I'm pretty sure she's _actually_ coming with us."

"Roan kom Azgeda. I thought you were banished." Indra kept fire in her voice as she spoke to the man in the front.

"You're right, I was. As were all the men and women fighters behind me." Roan stated raising his arms out to motion to the army without turning around. Growls and shouting erupted from behind him. He held a hand up for them to be quiet and they complied. "Imagine what the Coalition would think when their banished fighters bring Wanheda to the commander instead of you people. They will take us back and _all_ of you will not be treated too kindly."

"This was a horrible day to quit drinking." I heard Jasper mumble from behind Octavia.

"No one's taking _anyone_." I said holding my ground. I cocked my weapon and Kane, Jasper and Murphy did the same as Octavia unsheathed her blade with a satisfying metal sound.

"Actually. We are. Right after we kill all of you." Roan spat as he too unsheathed his blade.

"Lexa wants _nothing_ to do with any of you." Indra stated to the rogue army. "Wanheda wouldn't change that. I'd leave if I were you." Roan just chuckled and shook his head.

"Wrong choice." Was all he said before raising his sword to the air. In the span of a few seconds the warriors in the front of Roans army threw their spears and shot their bows at Indra's people leaving some of the front troops limp on the ground.

"Attack!" Indra shouted and her warriors ran towards Roans. When they met all that could be heard was metal scraping metal and more shouting.

"Bellamy." I looked at Octavia who had fight in her eyes. "Trikru is way out numbered. We _have _to help them!"

"This is _not_ our fight, O." I answered.

"I'm sorry Bellamy. But I'm with Octavia." Kane stated and I gave him a confused and angry look. "If Azgeda wins and catches us they will most likely kill Clarke _and_ all of us. We should help a bit until Raven and Monty are ready." I sighed because he made good points.

"Alright. But I swear to _God_ Octavia. When you see that car pull out of the garage you _better_ get your ass in it." I said looking her in the eyes. She nodded firmly and ran with Indra to join the battle. When she disappeared into the battling crowd I turned to my shooters. "Okay. Kane, Jasper, switch your weapons to semi-automatic and only aim for the warriors decorated in red facepaint. We'll take turns to conserve ammo." I turned to Murphy now who was watching the battle go on with amusement in his eyes. "Murphy, try to get closer since your pistol is close range."

"Always gotta be me who's put in harm's way, isn't it?" Murphy asked and I gave him a smirk.

"That's what I would expect from a cockroach." He snorted and then gave a firm nod which I returned before he ran closer to the battle and fired his first shot, sending one of the rogue's to the ground.

"Guess this is really happening." Jasper said as he switched his weapon to semi-auto with Kane. The three of us started taking shots into the crowd and were quickly targeted when they realized why so many of their fighters were dropping. One after the other the rogues started running at us as we took turns firing so none of us would shoot the same one and waste a shot. I turned my attention to Murphy when I heard a click from his pistol, meaning he was out of bullets. He got tackled to the dusty road by a _very_ hefty grounder wielding an axe. The grounder got one good slice on his arm before I shot him off Murphy. When I did he pushed the man off of him and made his way over to us. His arm was bleeding very heavily. And there was blood on his face from when I shot the grounder off of him.

"I'm out!" He shouted over Kane and Jaspers shots. I heard another click and turned to Jasper.

"Shit. Me too!"

"You two get inside and do what you can to help." I commanded them quickly as I raised my rifle again and started firing after Kane. They started opening the door and when they did I heard the deep grumble of an engine. My weapon ran out of ammo right as a man was charging me. I slammed the butt of my rifle into his nose, sending him to the ground screaming in agony before Kane finished him off with a bullet from his rifle. I turned around to see the Charger rolling up to the door with Monty in the buggy behind it.

"Good timing." Murphy said, sounding in pain as he held the door up with one arm.

"Get the hell in here!" Raven shouted, sticking her head out of the window. My gaze shifted to the passenger.

"Get Clarke in the back!" I shouted. I didn't want them to have an easy shot on her. Raven said something to Clarke before she nodded and scooted to the back. I let my weapon hang down and held the door up with both arms so that Murphy and Jasper could get to the vehicles. I turned my head as much as I could to see Jasper run to the buggy and Raven put the car in park to open the door and meet Murphy halfway to help him walk to the Charger. He was definitely dizzy due to the tremendous amount of blood loss. I turned my head back to Kane who was in front of me fighting a rogue warrior who was definitely bigger than him.

"Kane, forget him!" I shouted but he landed another punch to the grounder. I had to admit that Kane was definitely holding his ground well with blocking and punching. The grounder let out an angry growl and knocked Kane to the ground then proceeded to straddle his chest and started feeding him punches left and right. "Shit." I said and quickly thought about what to do. I had to hold the door up for Raven but I knew this man would kill Kane if he kept going. "C'mon Raven!" I shouted and she drove up out of the garage with Monty right behind her. I let the garage door fall and made my way over to the man who was slowly killing Kane. I tackled the rogue off him and started mimicking what he was doing to Kane as I fed him punches one after the other. Once I could tell the man had no more fight left in him I stood up. He looked at me with confusion, as if he expected me to kill him. I turned away from him when I saw Octavia running towards me. I left him lying there on his back with a bloody face staring at me while I ran to meet up with Octavia. "Are you okay?" I asked urgently looking over her for any wounds.

"Yeah, you?" She asked out of breath. I nodded and motioned towards the Charger so she could be with Lincoln. She got in the back of the car and I ran towards the buggy to join Kane, Monty and Jasper. I jumped into the passenger seat and with that we were off. It was far from an easy exit, however. We couldn't risk losing one of the tires on the car so I made it my mission to draw their arrows and spears to us since we were a harder target.. Although we didn't have much cover.

"Kane. Hand me your weapon!" I shouted and Kane passed me his rifle from where he sat in the back. I flipped it off safety and stood up on my seat while we drove, using one of the overhead bars that acted like a roof to hang on. I looped my arm with the bar and fired the four remaining shots towards the grounder battle, mostly at the ground so I didn't hit any Trikru members. It worked and they drew their fire towards us, only landing two arrows on the hood of the buggy and one spear into the side. We drove out of the rusty, half-buried, gates of the Wasteland and were once again out in the desert.

I had no idea where we were headed next. But what I _do_ know is that it's going to be a HELL of a lot easier now that we have food, water.. Oh yeah.. a freaking CAR and a freaking BUGGY… Or so I think..

**Reviews:**

_**GinnyWeasley09:LINCOLN! Well other than letting Lincoln get stabbed great job! Just kidding, I get that it's for the story. And raven and murphy almost kissed! Yay!**_

**Answer:This is EXACTLY the reaction I was hoping for haha! Thank you so much for the constant support! :)**

**drarrytaang:Please update this! I love this story! When are you going to update it?**

**Answer:Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 Ride or Die

**I watched the latest episode of The 100 today. They killed someone off. I can't believe it. I'm at a loss for words and I really don't want to think about it so here's another chapter. Please no spoilers for the show in the reviews.. **

**Remember reviews have been moved to the bottom of the page!**

_Chapter 17: Ride or Die_

Clarke's P.O.V (4am):

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for but I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. My head was resting on Octavias shoulder, who was resting her head on Lincolns and there was something warm and kind of heavy on my lap. I was sitting in the back of the Charger, which was moving slowly along the rough terrain of wherever the hell we were. The low hum of the engine and the ground rocking us back and forth was almost soothing enough to put me back to sleep. I lifted my head off of Octavia's shoulder and looked down to see Warin laying across me and Octavia's laps. His head was resting on me and it caused me to smile at how peaceful he looked. I gave one of his ears a gentle scratch before holding up my watch to see the time: _4:05am_.I turned around to look out of the back window to be greeted by the bright lights on the roof of the buggy right behind us. I squinted to see who was driving and could faintly make out that it was Kane. I turned back around and peered to the front of the car. The dim light from the screen in the middle of the dashboard was enough to light up the darkness of the car's cabin. I squinted my eyes to see what the words said on the screen: '_No bluetooth device connected'_. I turned my gaze to the right. Murphy was curled up in the front seat with his head resting on the door and his hand cradling his wounded arm. His pistol was sitting in the cupholder. I moved my head so I could see Raven. She looked exhausted, but at the same time happy as ever to be finally driving a car. She had both hands on the steering wheel and glanced over at Murphy with a smile, which is when she saw me.

"Mornin' sleepy head." She said quietly and in a very tired voice. She gave me a small smile and then turned her attention back to what was in front of us.

"Hey." I replied in an equally quiet voice with a smile. "You look exhausted, Raven. We should switch off."

"You don't know how to drive though."

"Just tell me what to do. I'll figure it out." I stated and she gave me a small smile.

"I'll survive for now. When the sun comes up I'll switch off but while it's still dark out I'd prefer to take over."

"If you say so." I laid my head back onto the seat and pet Warin as I stared out the window. We weren't going fast, which made sense since this car was clearly not built to go offroad. From what I could make out in the pitchblack morning we were still in the desert but the ground was much flatter and harder than when we first left the Wasteland.

"Argh" I heard Murphy from the front, his head moved from the door to his seat.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and Raven just chuckled.

"I have no clue. He's been doing it all night." She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek rubbing small circles on his cheekbone with her thumb. I could make out a smile forming on his lips at her touch. It was sweet. My mind shifted to Bellamy now. I didn't even know if he was okay yet. The last time I saw him was when he was standing up in the buggy and taking shots at the rogue army. He could have been hit by an arrow or spear and just tended to it himself which he might not have done properly which could lead to an infection which cou-

"Clarke, you okay?" Raven asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror with concerned eyes. Probably seeing the worry on my face. Both her hands were back on the steering wheel now. I met her gaze in the mirror.

"Yeah. Just.. worried."

"Well that's nothing new." She gave me a smile which I returned and then turned her glance back down to focus on driving. "As for now.. We got nothing to worry about. Just relax for once Griffin. You deserve it." I smiled at that, even though I didn't agree with her.

"Thanks but I slept for, what?" I looked at my watch again and did the math. The last hour I saw before I must have dozed off was 10:05. "6 hours? That must be the most sleep I've gotten since, God, since my father was floated."

"Guess this whole car thing was a _pretty_ good idea, huh?" Raven asked, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes. It was. I never doubted you." She looked at me through the mirror again and I could tell she was smiling at me from how her eyes were squinting. Her gaze shifted to Murphy who was stirring awake.

"Uggghhh. Clarke, do we have morphine?" He asked, slowly sitting up straight.

"No. And if we did I wouldn't be giving it to you." I answered.

"Whyyyy?" He whined, turning his head to me. His mop of hair going in all sorts of directions which he quickly raked his hand through to fix when he saw me looking at it.

"Morphine is only for, like, lost limbs or if you have a knife sticking out of you."

"Any harder of a swing and my arm _would_ have been gone." He mumbled.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Lincoln got shot with an arrow and he's fine." Raven said motioning to Lincoln in the back who was slowly waking up with Octavia.

"Lincoln. Settle something for me." Murphy said, turning his body to where Lincoln sat behind him. Raven and I groaned. "If we had this magical drug, called morphine, that would take away the pain from your wound and make you feel fucking fantastic, you'd use it right?"

"That seems like something used only for emergencies.. An arrow shot is not an emergency." Lincoln answered, causing Murphy to sigh. "Wait. Do you think _you_ need this magical drug?" He asked with a judgmental smile that caused Raven, Octavia and I to laugh.

"No…" Murphy lied.

"Suuuurreee." Octavia smirked as she pet Warin's back.

"Alright alright. Let me take a look." I said scooching forward closer to Murphy. He put his arm across the armrest, in between his and Ravens seats, and I started unwrapping the dressing I used to bandage him up when he first got into the car. The wound looked fine but it was definitely in the scabbing process which was why it was so painful. "Looks good. But it's going to feel painful for about another day or so until it's scabbed over." He nodded his thanks and I rewrapped the dressing.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Murphy stated after I was finished before picking up his bag from where it sat in front of his feet on the floor. He started rifling through it until he pulled out some sort of device. "Check it out Raven." He said handing it to her.

"A cell phone!? Where the hell did you find a _cell phone_?" She asked looking at him then back out the windshield.

"I have my ways." He said with a smirk. "I also found… The charging cable for it." He pulled out a long white wire that was attached to a block plug.

"What are you waiting for? Plug it in!" She encouraged him as she opened up the armrest in between them. He plugged the block somewhere inside the armrest and then plugged the cable into the bottom of the phone.

"Now we wait." He said as he placed the phone down then placed a hand on Raven's inner thigh, which I couldn't help but notice caused her to shiver slightly. She turned to him and the two of them shared a small smile before she placed a hand over his and went back to focusing on driving. I sighed quietly and then turned my attention out the back window again. The bright lights on the buggy made it impossible to pick out who was who. So far I knew the driver was Kane but I couldn't make out which of the dark figures was Bellamy. It _really_ didn't help that all four of them had long dark hair. Raven pressed the brakes lightly as we went over a big bump and the light from her braking caused the buggy to light up red. It was only for a second but it was enough for me to see that Bellamy was in the passenger seat sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself knowing he was finally resting. He deserved it.

"Don't worry. He'll come to his senses eventually." Octavia said quietly after she followed my gaze out the back window.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Does she know? Am I that obvious with my hopeless want for her brother?

"He's an idiot but I know he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice." As she said that sentence each word got quieter and quieter as she slowly lowered her head back onto Lincoln's shoulder.

"What do you mean? What mistake?" I asked, but got no response. "Octavia?" Again, no response. I guess after living life in battle mode she goes to sleep pretty fast when there's no battles evident at any moment.

There was silence for almost an hour. The sky was just starting to become a brighter blue color when Murphy decided to pick up the phone and scare the crap out of all of us.

"IT'S WORKING!" We all jumped out of our quiet thoughts and Raven swerved a little before regaining control.

"Hey I'm driving here!" She stated.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Check it out." He held it up for us to see. The screen was still black but there was some sort of logo in the middle of it. A white apple with a bite taken out of it.

"Um.. is that it?" I asked looking at him and then back at the phone a few times.

"It can't be.. I mean right?" He started pressing every button on the device and tapping the screen. "C'mon you bitch." The screen went black again but then turned on with some sort of lock screen. It showed the time on the top: 4:58am. And it's background was of some sort of forest. There were words on the bottom 'Swipe up to Unlock'. "Oh… My… God." Was all Murphy said before swiping up on the screen to be greeted by small squares with pictures on them.

"Oh no way! It still has all it's Apps!" Raven said excitedly when she glanced over. My gaze shifted to Lincoln now who had both his hands on Murphy's seat to hold him close while he peered over Murphy's shoulder.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at Octavia then back at the phone.

"It's a cellphone. We never had them on the Ark but we had tablets that basically did the same thing." Octavia answered while we all watched Murphy tap on each of the apps to see what they did.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Lots of things." Raven answered while she kept her eyes focused on the trail. "It's main use was for the user to be able to call other people that had cell phones. You could call or message people who were on the other side of the planet and talk to them if you wanted to." Lincoln just looked at it in awe as Murphy seemed to finally find what he was looking for. An app which the picture was a white square with a purple music note in it.

"Mhm and that's not _all_ they were used for!" He exclaimed as the app loaded. When it did I could see a few different options listed to tap on under the title 'Library'. Murphy pressed the first option which was 'Playlists' which opened a new page with more options: Chill, Alternative, Rock, Colby's Playlist and Classic Hip Hop. I realized now that it was an app for music. He tapped on the Alternative playlist which brought him to a page with a bunch of downloaded music. "Oh hell yeah." He said as he scrolled through the music. Raven glanced over at him with a content smile, I'm guessing at the sight of seeing him happy. She then started tapping options on the car's screen in the middle of the dashboard. 'Aux'. "What should be the first song we hear on Earth ladies and Lincoln?" He asked, turning to us with a face so bright I couldn't help but smile back.

"I never listened to much music." Octavia stated. "Just whatever CD's Bellamy would bring home."

"CD's?" I asked. Murphy snorted at that.

"Yeah. That's all us Farm and Factory station kids could get our hands on back on the Ark. I bet, growing up on Alpha Station, you had nice surround sound speakers on your roof." Murphy stated. It was true. And I hated that these amazing friends of mine weren't treated the same, if not better, than I was.

"Yeah. We did." I said, my voice racked with guilt. Murphy's eyes turned to me now. I was expecting him to tell me how 'perfect' my life must have been or remind me how horrible he was treated but instead.. he smiled at me..

"Must have been amazing." I wasn't sure what to say so I just returned his smile and nodded.

"We have music." Lincoln stated out of the blue and we all looked at him. "Drums and flutes. We use it to tell stories."

"We'll just wait until you get a load of our music my friend." Murphy said before turning around to look at him. "It might just make you grow some hair back on your head." He smirked but it didn't last long since Lincoln growled at him. "You know what? Let's let fate decide!" He concluded before tapping the option that said 'Shuffle' and turning the volume knob up on the car. I moved closer, as close as I could with a 165 pound animal on my lap, to see what was playing. 'Favourite Boy by Half Moon Run'. As soon as I heard the drums I sat back and let the music block out all of my thoughts. I could tell it wasn't just me trying to do this as I looked around the car. Raven was tapping her hands on the steering wheel as Murphy was nodding his head while air playing a bass guitar. I turned to my right to see Octavia closing her eyes with a half smile while she slowly pet Warin. Lincoln was staring at the seat in front of him, void of any emotion, but once the singer sang the first few words his expression broke out into a small smile. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. My smile grew when I saw Murphy abruptly stop nodding his head and look at Raven. She was still tapping the steering wheel to the beat and quietly singing along. Murphy leaned over the armrest between them to place a kiss on her cheek which caused her to smile widely at him. He went back to singing along and nodding his head after that. I was glad that we could all zone out and forget about everything we've done and been through.. Even if it is just for a bit.

Bellamy's P.O.V (5am):

I jolted awake after we must have hit a big bump. I quickly looked around to make sure everything was alright and we weren't under attack. I was sitting in the front seat of the buggy while Kane drove. The sun was just starting to come up, causing the sky to be a brighter blue color, but it was still dark out. It was cold this morning, especially since we didn't have anything to cover us from the cold air except for the windshield. I turned around to see Jasper and Monty still fast asleep. Jaspers head was slumped on Monty's shoulder and Monty just had his arms crossed.

"Good sleep, Bellamy?" Kane asked quietly. I placed the gun I must have been cradling down between my feet and looked over at him.

"Yeah. At least when I actually _did_ sleep." I used my thumb and index finger to rub the sleep out of my eyes before focusing my gaze on the car in front of us. "How long have you been driving?"

"Raven stopped about three hours ago to check on us. That's when I traded off with Monty." He answered, cocking his head back to motion to Monty in the back.

"How's Murphy and Lincoln?"

"They're fine. Everyone in the car was fast asleep when we stopped." I was relieved to hear that Clarke was finally getting some sleep. My attention was turned back to the Charger immediately when I realized I was hearing what sounded like music coming from the inside of it.

"No way…" Was all I said.

"Is that…" Before Kane could finish his sentence I heard something on the car open which caused the music to get louder. Murphy's head popped out of the sunroof and then the rest of his upper half. He spread his arms out when he saw us looking at him and sang his heart out.

"AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT STAAARTED! DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVEEE!"

"You got the phone working I see!" I said to him. Speaking loudly so he could hear me over the car's engine and the wind.

"Ah you sound like you were doubting me Blake!" He crossed his arms on the roof as if it were a table. His hair was flowing on either side of his face from the wind. He turned his attention to Kane. "Sorry you gotta be stuck with the pessimist old man!" Kane just chuckled and shook his head. Murphy laughed before disappearing back into the car.

"He's good to have around." Kane said out of nowhere.

"Murphy? _John_ Murphy?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes. He may have done some bad things.. Things that are hard to forgive. But his gleeful spirit and carefree ways are sometimes what people like us need in our lives."

"Yeah? And who are '_people like us'_?" I asked, sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms with an amused expression. I'm _nothing_ like Marcus Kane..

"People who know there's always something to fight for. Who will do anything to protect the people we love _as well as_ the people we don't."

"There's a _big_ difference between you and I, Kane." I glared at him now. "I know when_ not_ to follow orders." He closed his eyes gathering himself for a moment before opening them to focus on the car in front of us.

"Bellamy. On the Ark there were rules. Rules that, most of the time, I didn't agree with. Month after month I would see people getting floated. Then it turned to week after week and then day after day. My job at first was to hold back loved ones. To keep them from wanting to float with…" He trailed off, swallowing and closing his eyes for a second again to collect his thoughts. I just watched him, trying to keep my expression unreadable. "Then my job was going to be switched to the guard who pulls the lever and I just couldn't do it.. Yes. I was there when they floated your mother. I held you back so you couldn't say goodbye to her and I will forever feel and _be_ guilty of that. But I didn't _want_ that to happen. I didn't-" He slammed his palm against the steering wheel. "I _should_ have spoken up to the higher ups. Say _something_. Fathers, sons, mothers, daughters, wives, husbands.. I never wanted to be the one holding people back from sharing their last moments. I never wanted to be the reason they were _in_ their last moments. But it was all I knew growing up in a guard orientated family." He scoffed at that. "It wasn't until the culling that I realized it was too much. That the people who are willing to give up their lives for their loved ones were better people than I.. and that they deserved.. So much more." He finally looked at me now. His face full of regret and genuine guilt. "So now I say to you, Bellamy. I truly am sorry for not speaking up for your mother." I didn't know what to say so I just held his gaze and nodded with a tight smile. I thought the whole time that Kane really believed in all those deaths. But in reality it killed him on the inside. He really was just following orders.

"Have you apologised to Clarke yet?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I wasn't there for her father's execution. I didn't want to be." I didn't say anything to that. Just raised an eyebrow hoping he would realize that wasn't my point. "But she thinks I believed it was what had to be done." He answered for me.

"Exactly. And Murphy? His father was floated for trying to save him. How is that justified?"

"You're right, Bellamy. It's time for me to ameliorate. I guess that's another reason I decided to continue this trip."

"Why _did_ you stay with us? Even though you know this could all be for nothing and you could get into serious trouble with the Chancellor?"

"Well. Back to what we were talking about before.." He turned to me with a small smirk. "I now know when to _not_ follow orders." I smiled at that and now realized.. Maybe Kane isn't so bad after all.

We drove for about another hour before Raven slowed down and eventually stopped, putting the car in park. Kane followed suit and all the doors opened on the Charger before everyone started piling out of it. Clarke was the first person I laid my eyes on, as perusal, when she popped out of the driver side back door with Warin following close behind. I didn't know what I was doing, before I knew it I was out of the buggy and hugging her. Her arms wrapped around my back and she connected her hands, holding me tight.

"Hello to you too." She chuckled before I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"Sorry."

"_Never_ be sorry for hugging me." She stated before hugging me again. I held her by the waist with one hand and clasped my other hand around the back of her neck. I wanted to stay like that forever but Jaspers groaning brought me back to reality.

"What is wrong with you?" Octavia asked him.

"Goddd I feel like _craaaaaaap_!" He said sitting sideways back in the buggy. Raven chuckled, she looked exhausted and I could tell she was from the tone of her voice.

"Tell me, Jasper. Have you taken a break from drinking since you started?"

"No.. Not since we got back to Arkadia after the Mountain last week." Now it was Murphy who laughed.

"Ohhhh buddy! What you're feeling right now.. Is a hangover."

"I've had hangovers before.. This is something else. I think I'm dying." We all shared a laugh at his overreacting.

"Oh you're not feeling just _any_ hangover." I decided to contribute to this conversation. "What you're going through right now is the aftermath of a week-long alcoholic bender."

"A bender?" He asked.

"Yup. Since you just stopped drinking cold turkey after a week straight of downing alcohol.. You're not gonna feel so good." I answered.

"The liquor is _just_ now getting flushed from your system. The hangover's caused mainly by the ethanol in the drinks you've been having. It's a diuretic. So drink as much water as you can because you're probably really dehydrated." Clarke answered and I couldn't help but smile at her.

Everyone walked their separate ways to find a place for a bathroom break before we regrouped again.

"My God, Raven." Kane stated. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me how awful I look Kane. You don't look too sunny this morning either."

"Raven. Have you slept since before we left for the Wasteland?" Monty tried asking now. She sighed.

"No." We all gave her a sympathetic look and she rolled her eyes. "Did we find any coffee or any forms of caffeine? Just hand over some of that and I'll be fine."

"Raven, I know how excited you are about getting this car running and being able to finally drive." Clarke said. "But you've been up since 6am _yesterday._ The adrenaline you have _will_ run out and you could pass out." Raven groaned.

"Ughh why do you have to be right all the time?" Clarke just chuckled.

"I'm pretty awake now." Monty stated. "I'll take the wheel for you." Raven just nodded very lopsidedly. She walked over to the door that Clarke came out of and practically collapsed onto the seat.

"I'm gonna go with her." Murphy said before getting in the back of the car with her.

"Alright, Lincoln. What's next?" I asked and he nodded at Clarke who whipped her pack around to her front so she could unzip it. She pulled out a pretty big piece of paper.

"Lincoln and I made a map in the car when we left the parking garage so we could have a better idea of where we're going." She placed it on the hood of the buggy and Kane and I held it down from the wind. (A/N: Sorry to make a note like this but just wanted you guys to know I tried my best with explaining their route using Google maps. It's probably not entirely accurate but I just thought since it's the apocalypse it's basically a straight line to Calgary.) Everyone else crowded around it as I took in the illustration of the states, or what used to be the states, that we were going to be passing through. Clarke did her best to label the ones she knew but there were some that were still blank. From what I could see we came from Shenandoah Valley, Washington and we were in West Virginia now. We covered so much ground now that we had these vehicles. Clarke had a line drawn, probably with help from Lincoln telling her our route, from the Shenandoah Valley area to Calgary, which was a place in Alberta, Canada apparently. Clarke drew small boxes with lines pointing to certain parts of the route line. In each box there was a sketch. In the first box there was a picture of that Wamplei bear that attacked us, then the next box had a sketch of a Grounder army marching. I realized these boxes and sketches showed us what our dangers were in each area of our journey. Lincoln must have told Clarke what else we could come into contact with because she had sketches in places we haven't been yet.

"We will ride for about two more days before we get out of the desert." Lincoln stated pointing at a point on the map that Clarke labeled, Columbus, Ohio. "That's as far as I've ever made it on this journey before I realized it wasn't worth it and turned back to try and get the commanders forgiveness." I took in the sketch next to the point his finger was on. It was one of a snowy forest.

"What's this?" Jasper asked, pointing at the sketch. "Snow?"

"Yes." Clarke answered. "I did my best to show sketches of what Lincoln told me we could come across."

"Good idea." I answered and she smiled brightly at me. I took a quick glance at the other drawings after the snow: A tundra, a crater, another wasteland looking town, and a few more pictures that I wasn't worried about until we got closer to those areas. I skipped the rest until my eyes made it to the very last picture, a rough-sketch of the city of Calgary with a circle around it instead of a square. I smiled at it trying not to get too excited.

"How much fuel do you guys have left before you have to fill up?" Kane asked Octavia and Clarke.

"No clue." Octavia answered for both of them. Monty pranced over to the driver door of the Charger and sat in it with one leg sticking out. He pressed the start button once and started clicking buttons on the steering wheel.

"The information screen in between the gauges says we still have about another 47 miles left before empty."

"We have more fuel right?" I asked to make sure. Clarke nodded.

"Raven and Monty were able to make enough for almost 4 more refills."

"Alright let's get going." I stated folding up the map, nicely, and handing it back to Clarke so she can put it back in her bag. I walked over to the driver side of the buggy. "I'll drive Kane." He nodded and I raised my voice to speak to Monty who was about to start the Charger. "Stop around night time so we can all check on each other and for a bathroom break." I stated and Monty nodded before starting the Charger making it roar to life. A song instantly continued playing and I couldn't wait until I could just sit in the car and listen to some music myself. Even though I was never much of a music guy on the Ark I thought now was a good a time as any to start listening to some. Lincoln sat in the passenger seat to give Monty directions and Octavia sat in the back with Murphy and Raven. I sat in the driver seat of the buggy and turned the key. Kane got in the back along with Jasper and then Warin hopped up and laid down in the empty space between their seats. Clarke sat in the passenger seat next to me. I turned to her and smiled.

"Doing alright?" She asked. As long as she was by my side I'd always be doing alright. Bears, Grounders, freezing forests and whatever the hell else this journey has to throw at us will feel like nothing as long as Clarke Griffin is by my side.

"Never better."

**Reviews: **

_**GinnyWeasley09:**__**I can just imagine that last scene so perfectly with them driving out of there while the grounders shoot at them-perfect! And raven and Murphy omg that was great! I can't wait to see what happens next with them.**_

**Answer:****Thanks! I'm glad you like it because it did take me quite a while to be happy with it. I kept deleting and rewriting it until I was happy haha. I can't thank you enough for your support on my stories! **

_**The100fan09**__**:Oooo nice exit**_

**Answer****:I'm happy you liked it! Like I said in the review above, it took me a while to get it right so I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

_**Ilena Petrova**__**:While i normally dont even like bellarke, this story is really really good, well written,and i have to say i love raven and murphy, love the wolf companion that they got. Would have loved to see how the grounders would have reacted to the cars if they had not been in a battle. I mean they never even saw cars, for them its something unknown. Can't wait to see how much of calgary is still standing in your story, i actually love those stories were they find old world things**_

**Answer****:I'm so glad you still gave this story a shot even though you're not a Bellarke shipper, thank you so much! Also happy you enjoy the wolf because I really wanted to add my own character but never really liked OC's so I went with Warin the wolf. About the grounders reactions to the vehicles.. Don't worry! I do have a plan later on that shows what they think about them! Hope you stick around for the last few chapters of this story! Thank you again :)**


End file.
